Another Start
by psique0
Summary: E se tudo começa-se de maneira diferente? Como seria? Um certo arrogante só quer ter um amigo verdadeiro com quem possa contar. O outro só quer se livrar do primeiro. Como acabará? Fic Yaoi Drarry
1. Prologo

Olá!

Bem antes de mais nada aviso já que esta é a minha primeira fic que eu escrevo aqui. Portanto... por favor não me matem se não gostarem.

É yaoi por isso se não gostam para que é que entraram em primeiro lugar, logo estao desde já avisados.

Disclaimer: Acho que é mais que obvio que "Harry Potter" não me pertence...

Ah! Só mais uma coisa!

Eu vou dar o meu melhor para sair tudo direitinho. Boa leitura!

**Prólogo:**

Primeiros dias de escola. Acho que nunca me senti assim. Feliz por abandonar finalmente aquela maldita casa dos meus tios. Já não suportava nem mais um segundo. E descobrir tantas novas coisas foi algo extraordinário. Já sabia que os meus pais tinham morrido, mas nunca em que circunstâncias. Agora eu sei. E só estou revoltado por ter de viver com os meus tios. Mas tirando isso é tudo normal.

Já conheço alguns dos meus colegas. Já os encontrei quando tive de ir comprar as coisas para a escola: o uniforme, os livros, a varinha.

Pois é eu sou um feiticeiro e descobri há pouco tempo. Os meus pais também o eram, se bem que a minha mãe não descende de uma família de feiticeiros como o meu pai. E também já encontrei pessoas que não têm nenhum parente feiticeiro e que o são. A rapariga que estava na fila para pagar os livros à minha frente não tem nenhum feiticeiro na família. Hermione Granger é o seu nome. Rapariga simpática por sinal. Esperava calhar na turma dela e realmente calhei mesmo, e na mesma equipa.

Comigo também anda um ruivo muito falador. Desde que o vi na loja das varinhas que soube que ali poderia encontrar um bom amigo. Pois é Ron Weasley também está na minha equipa. Descende de uma família de puros sangue, o que se costuma designar quando só há feiticeiros na família.

Esta nova etapa na minha vida poderia correr de vento em poupa, se não fosse uma certa pessoa me incomodar sempre que aparece na minha frente. É o exemplo de como as aparências iludem. Andava eu a experimentar os uniformes para encontrar um do tamanho certo e encontrei essa pessoa lá. Notei logo que vinha de uma família aristocrata, pela aparência superior que emanava e também porque as pessoas ao seu redor só lhe faltavam fazer uma vénia. Ao princípio pensei que também deveria ser interessante conhece-lo, mas a partir do momento em que olhou para o Ron (que também tinha ido comprar o uniforme) e começou a criticá-lo por ter de andar com uniformes em segunda mão por não poder pagar um novo vi logo que afinal dali não vinha grande coisa. Seu nome é Draco Malfoy e eu detestei saber que afinal ele é do meu ano. Felizmente não é da minha equipa, ao menos algo de bom nisso. Mas tenho de aturar aquele arzinho superior dele em todas as aulas que temos em conjunto.

Tirando estas contrapartidas a minha vida corre bem melhor agora. Não tenho de ouvir os berros da minha tia ou do meu tio, não sou mais o saco de box do meu primo, tenho finalmente amigos com quem posso falar de tudo (os que tinha antes só eram meus amigos até saberem que eu tinha aquele primo, a partir daí não me falavam mais com medo dele). Resumindo, finalmente estou a viver a minha vida.

O meu nome é Harry Potter e estou a adorar esta oportunidade de estar finalmente livre e a fazer o que eu realmente quero sem ter de prestar satisfações a ninguém.

**N/A**:

Então que tal? Acho que para primeira fic nem esta assim tao má!

Dizer que estou um pouquito insegura com a vossa reacção é dizer pouco, por ser a minha primeira fic por isso por favor deixem reviews!

Obrigada!

Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo,

Psique0


	2. Capítulo 1

Olá outra vez!

Acho que não será necessário dizer mais vezes que Harry Potter não me pertence e que esta fic tem conteúdo Yaoi.

Como o prólogo era muito pequeno eu decidi postar logo o primeiro capítulo para poderem desfrutar masi um pouco da história.

Boa leitura...

**Capítulo 1**

Os dias continuam a passar como se tudo fosse normal. Como se a minha situação fosse banal e não o que na realidade é. Tirando isso, os meus amigos têm vindo sempre a apoiar-me.

Até tenho tirado notas um pouco razoáveis. Principalmente graças à Hermione mas mesmo assim devo dizer que até eu estou espantado. A única coisa em que não sou bom, nem razoável é a poções. Não percebo o porquê de termos de ter aulas sobre como as fazer. Podemos pura e simplesmente comprar ou mandar fazer. Mas não tínhamos de as fabricar também. Se tivesse um professor que realmente me explicasse como as faço e não me criticasse o tempo todo poderia ir a algum lado. Mas assim não vai lá.

Ainda por cima é a disciplina predileta do Malfoy. Nem sei como é que ele gosta daquilo. É cortar aos cubos ou aos triângulos, é ter atenção ao tamanho do corte, é espremer, revirar, mexer. Eu não tenho queda para aquilo. E ele vive a atirar-me isso à cara. Ainda no outro dia arquitetou um esquema para me serem retirados pontos na aula. Mas eu não posso dizer que é a culpa dele que toda a gente diz que não viu nada. Principalmente o prof. Snape. Não gosto mesmo nada quando ele começa com a lengalenga "tal pai tal filho. o teu pai também era um zero à esquerda". Mas quem ele pensa que e para falar mal do meu pai?

E como se isso não bastasse ainda tenho de ter todos a olhar para mim. Eu não sou nenhuma aberração. Quase que me apetece gritar. Safei-me da morte certa? Sim, mas deixem de me olhar assim. A sério por vezes gostaria de não ter vindo para aqui só para não ter as pessoas a olhar para a minha cicatriz e a relembrarem-me quem sou e o que me aconteceu. Um deles mais uma vez é o arrogantezinho que tenho de aturar. Qualquer dia dou cabo dele se continua com isto.

Bem tirando isso vou aproveitar agora o resto do dia com os meus amigos. Está-se bem aqui, a aproveitar os últimos raios de sol do dia.

- Sabes Harry? Devias tentar entrar na equipa de Quidditch. De certeza que lhe davas o jeito. Manuseias a vassoura como ninguém.

- Oh Ron, sabes perfeitamente que não metem os do primeiro ano na equipa.

- Se forem muito bons Hermione metem de certeza. Eles é que não o viram ainda. Quando o virem vão logo convidá-lo.

- Era preciso ter uma boa dose de sorte mesmo assim. Teria de ser tão bom ou mesmo melhor que todos eles. Se não nem sequer era convidado.

- Ok, és mesmo desmancha-prazeres. Mas a sério Harry tenta. Quem sabe se não vêem um grande talento em ti.

- Ainda nem sequer sei que posição sou melhor. Teria de passar por todas.

- Quase de certeza que darias um bom Skeeter. Tu vês melhor que sei lá o quê.

- Isso é graças aos óculos Ron. Caso contrário não veria nem uma palma à frente do nariz.

- Não interessa mas as coisas mais pequenas e fugitivas tu encontras sempre por isso darias te melhor nessa posição tenho a certeza. Quem me dera ter o teu talento.

- Se praticares um dia conseguirás entrar para a equipa também. Não tenhas pressa. Olha que eu não tenho.

- O engraçado era a Hermione jogar não achas?

- Eu? Estás parvo. Deves ter batido com a cabeça em algum lugar, só pode.

- Era mesmo engraçado. Particularmente porque não pararia de gritar por ter medo das alturas. Ah devia ser mesmo um espetáculo digno de se ver.

E assim a rirmo-nos da ideia do Ron, ouvimos uma gargalhada atrás de nós. E começamos a ouvir a voz que mais desprezo.

- Vejam só quem aqui está. O Potter e seus seguidores. Devias era estar com gente de melhor calibre Potter e não com essa gentinha. – Lá está, tinha de aparecer agora? Ainda por cima com os seus capangas atrás dele.

- Mete te na tua vida Malfoy. – Replicou o Ron.

- A conversa não chegou a ti, doninha. Estava a falar com o Potter, não contigo. – Porque é que o Draco não podia ir à vidinha dele?

- Estás a falar com todos nós. Por isso posso interromper. – Respondeu-lhe o Ron.

- Seu troll. Eu não quero falar contigo. Já te disse isso seu cérebro de galinha. – E Malfoy a contra atacar. Eu tenho de lhe responder à letra.

- Hei tu não tratas assim os meus amigos Malfoy. Se quiseres falar assim vai ter com os do teu calibre, não é assim?

- A sério Potter? A imitar-me? Deves ter me em boa conta para usares as minhas palavras.

- Tenho-te na conta certa, nada de algo mais. Não passas de alguém que quer ter tudo à sua volta e manipular o máximo que conseguir. Faz um favor a ti próprio e sai-me da frente. Preciso ir para dentro.

- Sua alteza acha que eu vou fazer isso?

- Quem se acha aqui és tu. Tu é que tens o rei na barriga. Eu apenas me limito a viver com o que tenho, não quero mais do que posso ter.

- Pois devias ter ambição Potter e subir ainda mais para alcançar o que quiseres. Com as pessoas certas chegas lá de certeza.

- As pessoas certas são estas que estão ao meu lado. Ou pensas que tu e eu devemos tornar-nos grandes amigos? Isso não vai acontecer, nem agora nem nunca.

- Veremos. Ainda virás a rastejar para mim Potter. E nesse dia eu é que não vou querer nada contigo.

- Isso só nos teus sonhos Malfoy. Eu não farei nada disso. Nem agora nem nunca.

- Pois, pois. Veremos então. – e dito isto afasta-se. Sempre com os seus seguidores atrás.

- Ah como eu o odeio. Qualquer dia nem sei o que lhe faça.

- Acalma-te lá Harry. Não vale a pena ficares assim por causa dele. – pois só podia vir dela. Demasiado pacifista é o que ela é.

- Realmente pessoas como ele não vale mesmo a pena conhecer. Nem sei como um dia isso me passou pela cabeça.

- Estás a falar do quê?

- De nada Hermione.

- Ok. Olhem, nós devíamos era ir acabar o trabalho de transfigurações.

- Vai andando que nós já te apanhamos.

- Ron é para virem fazer os trabalhos. Não é para ficarem a conversar e a meterem-se em sarilhos.

- Ok não te preocupes.

Depois dela se ir embora o Ron vira-se para mim com cara de quem está a aprontar alguma.

- Harry devias mesmo tentar entrar na equipa de Quidditch.

- Ron outra vez essa conversa? Não chega?

- Não ainda não aceitaste seguir o meu conselho.

- Ainda é muito cedo para isso.

- Não é nada. Se queres ganhar a guerra com o Malfoy deves tentar ser mais popular. Fazer as pessoas acreditarem em ti e venerar-te, mas pelas coisas boas.

- Ron eu não quero que continuem a venerar-me. Detesto o olhar delas em cima de mim o tempo todo. Parece até que sou um monstro que por aí apareceu.

- Por isso mesmo. Só me estás a dar mais razão. Faz as pessoas seguirem-te mas sem ser por isso. Tens de as pôr a vibrar com as tuas habilidades. Com os estudos já se está a ver que não vai ser tão cedo.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- Temos de ser realistas Harry. Poderás atingir o mesmo nível do Malfoy, até mesmo da Hermione nos estudos mas não agora. O caminho que deverias seguir agora é onde te realças mais. Entrar para a equipa de Quidditch no primeiro ano é algo raro. E ser titular é ainda mais. Pelo que vi até agora o Malfoy ainda nem sequer pensou nessa hipótese. Podes passar-lhe à frente nisso. E aí atirar-lho á cara que conseguiste e ele não. Deve chegar para lhe tirar o ar de superior que ele tem.

- Sabes Ron? Às vezes quando tu usas o cérebro até pensas bem. Realmente assim ele deixava de me rebaixar por algum tempo. E sempre lho podia recordar todos os dias. Mas não faço ideia de quais são as regras Ron.

- Eu ensino-te. Aprendi tudo desde pequeno. Como somos muitos lá em casa dá para fazermos equipas e jogarmos. Ponho-te pró num instante.

- A sério Ron? És mesmo um grande amigo. O que seria de mim se não tivesse as tuas ideias brilhantes?

- Serias tu e nada mais. Mas nada de dizer à Hermione. Se sabe que a ideia é minha e com que objetivo a vais realizar dá cabo de nós dois.

- Sim nisso tens razão. Ficará entre nós.

E assim passamos o resto do tempo a planear tudo em pormenor. Demoramos tanto que quase que eram horas do jantar e nós por ali a conspirar.

Agora que finalmente estou no dormitório mal vejo a hora de pôr o plano em prática. E tirar aquele risinho patético da cara do Malfoy. Não serei eu a dar o braço a torcer. Nem irei a rastejar até ele. Isso nunca. Aquelas palavras vão custar-lhe bastante caro. Ai se não vão…

N/A:

Então o que acharam? Deixem reviews para eu saber se estão a gostar.

É eu sei que é cedo. Mas pedir para saber a vossa opinião não custa, não é?

Beijinhos da psique0


	3. Capítulo 2

Bem nem sei se anda alguém a ler, por isso gostaria de receber algum feedback por favor.

Vou pôr mais um capítulo a ver se comentam alguma coisa.

Boa leitura...

**Capitulo 2**

Já começou o tão esperado plano. Há um mês que eu e o Ron começamos o treino. Realmente confirmou-se o que o Ron disse. Irei ser skeeter e apanhar a fugidia snitch.

Apesar de não ter andado antes de vassoura, parece que tenho aptidão para a controlar. Já dei uns valentes sustos à Mione (decidimos chamá-la assim, torna-se mais fácil). Ah, ela não sabe o porquê desta vontade de aprender, ou melhor, a verdadeira razão. Disse-lhe que deste modo tentava aproximar-me do meu pai (também ele grande jogador).

Faltava só que alguém me visse. Acho que a diretora da minha equipa já me tinha visto, e segundo o Ron era só uma questão de tempo até me chamarem. Estava expectante.

Já as coisas com o resto da escola estão a correr bem. Sem dúvida que na disciplina de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas sou quase tão bom quanto a Mione, ao nível da teoria. Na prática, sou o melhor da turma. Quando o Malfoy ouviu isso, não expressou nada. Mas ele é gelo autêntico, exceto quando está a falar mal de mim. Mas tenho a certeza que estava a ferver de raiva por dentro. Consegui apagar aquele sorrisinho patético, que tanto me irrita da cara dele. Ele que aguarde pois virá mais alturas em que o irei derrotar. E uma está bem próxima.

Neste momento, estou numa sessão de estudo com a Mione e o Ron. Não me apetece muito, mas como a Mione mesmo disse tenho de estudar para ser melhor que o Malfoy. Acho que ela se está a aproveitar deste facto de eu querer ultrapassá-lo em tudo para pôr a mim e ao Ron a estudar. De outra forma, estaríamos a aproveitar os poucos raios solares que por aqui existem.

Mas isto está a dar frutos. Consegui fazer uma poção parcialmente certa. E o prof. Snape não reclamou muito. É claro que continua a tirar-me pontos por tudo e por nada. Mas pelo menos não pode criticar-me quanto ao resto. Já o Ron, parece não ter queda para isto mesmo. Aliás para qualquer matéria que temos de estudar. Sente-se bem em cima da vassoura e pouco mais.

Hoje, estava eu a cortar os ingredientes para a próxima poção quando a nossa aula foi interrompida.

- Peço desculpa pelo incómodo prof. Snape mas preciso de chamar o Sr. Potter. É necessário que ele vá falar com o diretor da escola. - diz a prof. McGonagall, a diretora da minha equipa.

- Eu bem me parecia que vinham daí sarilhos grandes. Não conseguias estar muito tempo sem fazer asneiras, não é Sr. Potter? Vai lá para a aula poder continuar a decorrer normalmente.- diz o prof. Snape com ar de poucos amigos.

Nisto aquela criatura platinada também decide azucrinar-me enquanto caminho para a porta.

- Não consegues estar quieto, não é Potter? Deve-te esperar um castigo bem grande para seres chamado assim ao gabinete do diretor.

- Malfoy mete-te na tua vida. Já deves ter muito com que te entreter.

E assim saí da sala acompanhando a professora. E estava a pensar o que tinha feito de mal nos últimos tempos para ser assim chamado. Com a prática do plano, pouco tempo me sobrara, entre isso e os estudos. Não fizera nada para ser incriminado. Ou será que mesmo assim havia qualquer coisa?

- Não te preocupes muito que o assunto é leve.

- Mas porque é que fui chamado professora? Não fiz nada de mal nos últimos tempos.

- Como já te disse trata-se de algo leve. E muito provavelmente vais gostar da notícia.

Tínhamos acabado de chegar ao gabinete do diretor. E lá estava ele, muito sereno, sentado na sua secretária. Quando entramos, olha na nossa direção, endireita os óculos de meia lua e começa a falar.

- Boa tarde Harry. Como tens passado?

- Bem senhor diretor.

- Presumo que queiras saber o motivo pelo qual te chamei aqui, certo?

- Sim professor.

- Bem, é o seguinte. Ao que parece tens uns certos talentos e alguém quer te perguntar se os pode usar. Acho que em parte é do teu interesse.

- Está a falar ao certo do quê professor?

- Dos teus talentos para o Quidditch. Certas pessoas estiveram a observar-te e a equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor quer usar os teus talentos. Ou seja, querem que faças parte da equipa. Como deves saber os do primeiro ano não costumam entrar na equipa, mas decidimos abrir exceção para os alunos que são mesmo bons. E ao que parece tu és bastante bom. É melhor deixar o capitão da tua equipa explicar.

E nisto eu vi um rapaz entrar na sala. Claro que eu sabia quem era. Não era à toa que treinava em frente do Oliver Wood, o capitão da equipa.

- Olá Harry. - disse-me, apertando-me a mão. - Muito provavelmente já deves saber que queremos-te na nossa equipa. O nosso skeeter lesionou-se e não pode estar apto para o primeiro jogo da época, por isso decidimos antecipar a tua convocação para a equipa. O skeeter de reserva não é tão bom como tu. Já estive a observar-te várias vezes e apresentas um total controlo sobre a vassoura e és impecável a encontrar a snitch. O que me dizes a entrar para a equipa?

- Antes de responderes Harry, deves ter em atenção certos parâmetros. - diz o prof. Dumbledore. - Primeiro, isto é um desporto em que te podes magoar seriamente. Segundo, tens algumas regalias, como por exemplo o uso de certos balneários mais luxuosos, como se costuma dizer. Terceiro, se fores assim bom a jogar, vais ter mais pessoas a admirar-te e a andar atrás de ti. Tudo depende do que escolheres. Então, o que tens a dizer?

Tudo o que o professor referiu já eu sabia. É certo que ia ter mais pessoas atrás de mim, mas isso era um preço que podia perfeitamente suportar por apagar aquele riso trocista da cara do Malfoy. Esse sim será o melhor dos prémios que irei receber.

- Eu vou aceitar o convite professor.

- Ainda bem. Precisávamos mesmo de ti agora. Depois quem sabe se continuas como principal. Tudo depende de como te portares no jogo. Algo me diz que te vais sair bem. - diz o Oliver.

E assim entrei na equipa de Quidditch, como tinha planeado. Não vou ser apresentado para já como membro de equipa. Vai ser a surpresa do jogo. Vou fazer alguns treinos clandestinos com a minha equipa para me ambientar ao modo de jogar com eles todos. E depois é esperar pelo grande dia para entrar em campo. Fiquei mesmo contente.

Quando saí do gabinete, alguém me deu um empurrão. E olhei para trás e vi que fora um dos "guarda-costas" do Malfoy.

- Estás demasiado contente para quem acabou de sair do gabinete do diretor. O que andaste a fazer para ser assim chamado? – disse aquele loiro irritante.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso. E não devias estar na aula?

- O professor mandou-me ir buscar uma coisa. Já estava a voltar quando reparei na tua cara feia.

- Se não gostas, não olhes. Simples quanto isso.

- Ah agora és um rapaz simples? Sempre achei que fosses demasiado complexo. Por isso é que tens de usar a muggle para resolver essa complexa cabeça e o traidor de sangue para aparvalhar a tua existência. Sinceramente, não podias ter escolhido melhor.

- O que tu querias Malfoy era seres tu a desvendar o que se passa na minha cabeça. Mas não irás ter esse prazer. Agora deixa-me em paz que quero voltar para a aula.

E apressei o passo para não ter de o aturar mais do que o necessário. A hora aproxima-se Malfoy. Quem ri por último, ri melhor. E vou ser eu a ganhar.

Quando cheguei à sala, o prof. Snape revirou os olhos com a minha presença. Já não devia estar a contar comigo. Deve ter pensado que eu ia ouvir um sermão enorme. Nem lhe passa pela cabeça porque é que eu fui chamado. Se todos soubessem, não teriam olhado daquela maneira para mim.

Sentei-me de volta do meu caldeirão e a Mione interrogou-me com o olhar. Eu disse por gestos que lhe dizia depois. Já o Ron parecia ter adivinhado, e é claro que ele percebeu. Acenei-lhe que sim e ele desatara a rir. Foi mesmo engraçado. Ninguém estava a perceber e por causa do tumulto geral foram retirados alguns pontos a Gryffindor. Ou seja, o mesmo de sempre.

Felizmente a aula acabou logo e eu e o Ron saímos da sala a rir às gargalhadas. Depressa a Mione veio ter connosco e eu informei-os de tudo o que se tinha passado no gabinete.

- A sério? O capitão estava lá para te fazer esse convite? Espetacular. Quem me dera ter a tua sorte. - suspirou o Ron.

-Sabes Ron? É preciso ter treino e também talento. Deves ter herdado do teu pai, de certeza. - referiu a Mione.

- Vocês os dois não podem dizer nada a ninguém. É suposto ser surpresa. Todos vão saber quando entrar no campo.

- Vai tudo cair do banco. Até agora, sempre que alguém do primeiro ano entrasse na equipa, entrava no segundo jogo da sua equipa. Tu vais entrar no jogo de estreia do campeonato. Ainda por cima, o jogo é contra os Slytherin. É um dois em um. Nem eu teria calculado melhor. - afirmou o Ron.

- Não me digas que isto foi mais um dos teus planos. Qual era o objetivo deste afinal? - pergunta a Mione.

- É óbvio. Era que o Harry entrasse para a equipa de Quidditch. Porém não imaginava que fosse tão cedo.

- Ron, até aí tinha chegado. Qual foi a razão para ir para a equipa? - retorna a perguntar a Mione.

- Ora essa. É fácil. Ele... Ele só queria que as pessoas deixassem de o perseguir. - inventou o Ron à pressa. É claro que não foi uma ótima sugestão.

- Endoideceste Ron? O facto de ter entrado só vai contribuir para que haja mais gente atrás dele. Só foste provocar ainda mais a multidão.

- Mione, ele não quer que as pessoas o vejam como o menino que sobreviveu. Se as pessoas o querem admirar, ao menos que tenham motivos para isso.

- Só vai piorar as coisas desse modo. Será que sou a única a ver isso?

- Mione, deixa para lá. O que interessa é que o Harry está feliz. Não é?

- Eu percebo o teu ponto de vista Mione. Mas já está feito. Mal ou bem, venha o que vier eu estou preparado para isso. - respondi, pondo assim um ponto final na história.

E a Mione aproveita o meu humor para nos pôr a estudar. Mas vontade, essa hoje não tenho muito. Faltam 5 dias para o jogo. Vou andar a contar o tempo, tenho a certeza. Espero que o tempo passe depressa...

...

Finalmente, o tão aguardado dia chegou. Estou contente por isso. E tremo que nem varas verdes. Estou farto de repetir para mim mesmo que não há razão para estar nervoso, mas não consigo parar de andar de um lado para o outro. Respira lá fundo, e acalma-te.

Treinei nos últimos dias com a equipa e acho que estamos em sincronia. Ninguém ficou chateado por eu ter vindo para a equipa. Nem mesmo o skeeter suplente. Pensei que ele não fosse gostar lá muito da ideia. Mas, depois em conversas que tive com ele soube que ele até preferia que fosse eu a jogar.

- Acontece Harry que tu és, sem dúvida, bom nisto. Melhor até que eu. Não te preocupes que não tenho problemas em teres ficado com o meu lugar. Esta lesão do Josh foi planeada, a meu ver pelos Syltherin. Tenho a certeza que foi de propósito para ser eu a jogar, na época passada não estive lá grande coisa nos jogos. Esta lesão calhou mesmo na altura certa. Uns dias antes e teríamos tempo suficiente para termos feito provas para encontrar alguém melhor, ou então o Josh conseguia recuperar o suficiente para jogar. - afirmou-me o Stuart, o skeeter suplente.

Com um peso enorme a sair de cima dos meus ombros, fiquei tranquilo com a minha integração na equipa. Não podia ter melhor começo. É claro que todos esconderam que eu ia fazer parte da equipa. Era o elemento surpresa do jogo. E um trunfo destes não se pode descartar na primeira jogada, como disse o capitão.

Até a nossa lista de convocados foi entregue ao responsável, sem fazermos grandes alaridos. Vai tudo saber quando pisar o relvado pela primeira vez. O comentador do jogo também sabe disto. Ele faz parte dos Gryffindor, por isso prometeu que só revelava na altura ideal. E com tanto secretismo, eu fico nervoso. Quero saber como vão reagir à minha entrada. Espero não desiludir todos na minha equipa. Estão todos bastante confiantes uns nos outros e não quero ser eu a estragar isso.

O Ron e a Mione já passaram por aqui a desejar-me um bom jogo. Eu estou bastante agradecido com a presença deles. Serviu para acalmar-me um pouco. Bem, está na hora de entrar em campo. A outra equipa já entrou, por isso restamos nós.

- E agora, a melhor equipa de todas, pudera é a minha, vai entrar em campo. - falou o Zabine, o comentador através do feitiço de megafone.

- Não podes demonstrar favoritismos Zabine. Se dizes isso deixas de comentar os jogos. - replicou uma professora.

- Peço desculpa. Continuando, aí vem a equipa. Nada de novo nos convocados, são os mesmos do ano passado. Porém o skeeter habitual está lesionado, não se sabe se por acidente, ou intencionalmente. Por isso foi preciso recorrer aos reforços. - e ouve-se um riso geral da parte dos Slytherin pois pensam que é o Stuart a jogar.

- Mas desenganem-se todas as pessoas da plateia pois não será o Stuart a jogar. Este ano temos um reforço muito bom acabadinho de jogar. Uma ovação de pé senhoras e senhores para o... Harry Potter.

E, com as pessoas de boca aberta por ser eu o escolhido, entro em campo, vestido com as cores de Gryffindor. Os meus colegas aplaudem a minha entrada, deixando mudos os da equipa adversária. Do cimo da minha vassoura posso observar tudo e todos. E o que mais prazer me deu foi ver uma cara platinada com um olhar atónico. Pois é, tirei-te esse riso patético da cara.

- Bem, assim a minha equipa está completa. Pode dar-se começo ao jogo.

Por esta não estava ninguém à espera. E eu até sinto uma certa alegria nisso.

- Harry, estás pronto? - perguntou-me a Angelina, uma jogadora da minha equipa.

- Sim. Vamos lá arrasar com eles.

E tem início o jogo. Começa a algazarra de vozes, a torcer pela respetiva equipa, a troçar da adversária. Parece outra dimensão. Eu subo um pouco e fico a ver o jogo de cima. Por pouco que não levei com uma bludger em cheio na cara.

- Isso não vale. Estão a tentar dar cabo do meu skeeter. Vocês são tramados. Isso é jogo sujo. - comentou o Zabine.

- Já te avisei antes. Nada de opiniões pessoais no relato.

- Oh professora aquilo devia ser proibido. E Angelina marca. Ah com tanto tumulto nem daria por ela. Gryffindor está à frente no marcador. Bem feita para vocês. E lá vai o Oliver...

E deixo de ouvir o relato mais uma vez. Acho que já avistei a snitch, mas quando me dirigi a ela reparei que não passava de um reflexo. Ainda bem que está uma tarde solarenga. Dá para ver melhor assim. Já avistei também o Ron e a Mione. O Ron quando viu que eu estava a olhar para lá esbracejou tanto que quase caia da bancada. Foi mesmo eng... Ai, esta doeu.

- O que vocês estão para aí a fazer? A tentar arrancar um braço ao Harry? Estão doidos?

- Zabine...

- Oh professora, aquilo foi falta. Ele estava ali quieto e sossegado e bam leva com a bludger em cima. O jogador devia ser expulso.

Bolas esta doeu. Tenho de estar mais atento às bludgers.

- Harry estás bem? - pergunta-me o Oliver.

- Sim estou.

- Eles andam a fazer-te marcação. Mantém-te fora do campo de visão deles. Voa na direção da luz que torna-se mais difícil para eles verem-te.

- Quanto está o jogo?

- Estamos a ganhar por 100 - 85. Já podes concentrar-te na snitch. Vou pedir aos gémeos Weasley para te protegerem das bludgers. Foca-te agora na snitch. O tempo de empate terminou. Hora de começar o jogo a sério para ti. Mostra-lhes do que vales.

E lá vai ele comunicar aos outros. Agora chegou a minha vez. Já esperei o que foi preciso. Agora tenho de a apanhar o quanto antes. Assim que voo para o outro lado do campo, o skeeter adversário vem atrás de mim. Ele não está à procura. Está a ver se eu a vejo, para poder roubar-ma. Tenho de lhe trocar as voltas.

Primeiro tenho de encontrá-la. Depois decido o que fazer. Decido olhar para a zona das bancadas a ver se ela está por lá. E paro. Há um par de olhos platinados que me prende a atenção. Rodeados por um cabelo dourado que quase se confunde com o sol. Só agora reparei como a pessoa portadora desses olhos é bonita, parece que tem uma aura dourada à volta dele. É pena o seu caráter. Ele está completamente absorvido no jogo. Deve ser a primeira vez que o vejo a sorrir verdadeiramente. E é uma coisa linda por sinal. O rosto dele fica tão sereno, quase parece um príncipe no meio da multidão. Se ele não tivesse uma personalidade terrível até podia ser que nos dessemos bem.

Ups, parece que fui apanhado. Ele está a olhar para mim. Mas parece-me que continua a sorrir. Espera lá, não pode ser. O Malfoy a sorrir para mim? Devo estar a ver mal. Mas observando bem é isso que parece. Mas se calhar nem sequer está a olhar mesmo para mim. Não consigo ver onde ele está a focar o olhar. Está demasiado longe para conseguir perceber. Seria estranho se fosse eu o alvo daqueles belos olhos. Quais belos. Eles são é irritantes, sempre a troçar de mim. Tal como o ser humano que os carrega. Ora, já se viu um dia em que ele me olhará como a um amigo? Nem em sonhos.

Estava eu em tais observações quando vejo algo a passar precisamente à frente da cara do Malfoy. Um rasto de ouro foi deixado para trás quase se confundindo com o dourado que emana do Malfoy. E aí apercebo-me da snitch. Que estou num jogo onde tenho de mostrar o que valo, não para ficar a apreciar a beleza do ser mais arrogante que conheço.

Olho na direção do skeeter adversário e vejo que ele não se apercebeu do sítio onde paira a snitch. Se eu me mexer nessa direção ele chega lá primeiro de certeza. Está mais perto que eu. Então decido fazer uma manobra de diversão. Desço rapidamente como se estivesse atrás da arisca bola dourada e ele morde o isco. Vem atrás de mim, não se apercebendo onde estou a vê-la. Como calculava, ele chega primeiro que eu (a minha vassoura não é tão rápida como a dele), porém ele não sabe onde ela está. Eu sei. Por acaso continua no mesmo sítio, a pairar frente ao Malfoy, pude observar rapidamente olhando para trás. Subo rapidamente em direção ao céu, mas não na direção da snitch. Tenho de ganhar altitude para poder descer mais rápido.

O outro skeeter vê-me a subir, mas como estou a olhar para todos os lados deve ter pensado que eu a perdi de vista. Então vira-se de costas para mim à procura dela. Erro crasso. Agora, nem ele tem reflexos assim tão rápidos para lá chegar primeiro que eu. Volto a descre de repente, ganhando cada vez mais velocidade. Estou quase a chegar ao pé da snitch, quando o outro se apercebe dos meus movimentos. Ainda tenta apanhar-me, mas não consegue. Apanho a snitch mesmo em frente à cara do Malfoy, olho para ele e digo-lhe:

- Gryffindor ganhou. Eu ganhei. Tu perdeste.

Ele ia a responder-me, mas não o deixei. Ou melhor, não deixaram. Foi uma euforia geral em todas as bancadas e no campo que nem voltei a olhar mais para ele. Os meus colegas de equipa vieram todos depressa ter comigo que quase fizeram com que eu caísse da vassoura abaixo. E só se ouve o nome da minha equipa por todo o lado.

- E Gryffindor ganhou o primeiro jogo da época. Eu logo vi que tínhamos no Harry um grande talento. Armaram-se em espertos em lesionar o Josh e acabaram perdendo na mesma. Sem dúvida o melhor jogo de todo o sempre. E a forma como o Harry empatou o outro skeeter foi um máximo. Sem dúvida temos aqui um grande jogador. E vivas para o Harry. – pede o Zabine.

E todos me saudaram, me tentaram abraçar. Quando aterramos, fui levado aos ombros por todos. Era festa geral. Fui em seguida levado para o balneário para me trocar. Sempre em cima dos meus colegas.

No final do banho e de voltar a pôr o uniforme, decido voltar a olhar mais uma vez para o campo. Nem acredito que saí daqui vencedor. E tudo porque a snitch estava à frente do Malfoy.

Resolvo olhar para cima e constato que ele ainda se encontra na mesma posição onde estava quando eu apanhei a snitch. Parece que não mexeu um músculo. Neste momento está a olhar para mim, com um olhar desafiador. Se pensas que vais ganhar está muito enganado Malfoy.

Posso ter perdido várias batalhas até agora, mas vou vencer muito mais. A guerra ainda não está perdida. Eu vencerei, contra o Voldemort, e contra ti. Não te esqueças disso Malfoy.

Eu irei vencer esta guerra entre nós.

**N/A**

Então o que acharam?

Estou mesmo a precisar que digam algo. Estou a ficar um pouco triste.

Pensei que ao menos alguém diria alguma coisa.

Vamos lá ver se é desta :D


	4. Capitulo 3

Bem, eu já tinha escrito esse capitulo e tenho mais dois prontos.

Mas não sinto vontade de os pôr.

Mas acho que no fundo deve haver alguém por aí lendo, podiam aproveitar e comentar, não é?

Boa leitura...

**Capitulo 3**

"Um mês e o plano vai dar frutos. Espera um mês e verás."

Isto foi tudo o que disse depois de eu o desafiar. Nem imagino que já estou tão perto de conseguir algo que quero desde que aqui entrei. Já só falta um mês para tudo ter o seu rumo. Espero que o plano dele corra como ele quer. Se não vou ter de o aturar quando falhar. E não quero estar lá caso isso aconteça.

Bem, tenho de ir para a próxima aula, acompanhado sempre por eles, é claro. Mas isto até que nem é mau. Gosto de alguns momentos a sós, mas a companhia deles só faz bem. Se não tivesse conhecido um deles quando andava nas compras para a escola muito provavelmente nem nos conhecíamos. Porém como somos da mesma equipa e do mesmo ano isso provavelmente acabaria por acontecer.

Se bem que só há realmente alguém de quem me quero realmente aproximar. Mas agora não é o momento mais indicado. O dia está a chegar. E aí sim irá finalmente acontecer o que eu realmente queria desde o início. Mas as circunstâncias ainda não se proporcionaram. Está quase, já faltou mais.

...

Um mês dissera ele. Realmente num mês mudou tudo. Nem eu queria acreditar quando vi aquela cena. Só de pensar que um de nós, um dos alunos do primeiro ano tinha conseguido algo assim foi estranho. Mas saber que foi ele é reconfortante. Que ninguém consiga ler os pensamentos mas foi o que achei. Não devia, mas foi mais forte que eu. Estava um pouco feliz por estar a acontecer, mas algo tinha de estragar tudo. Se bem que acho que fui eu que comecei mal as coisas. Se tivesse sido de outra maneira isto teria acontecido mais cedo. A verdade ainda está para vir e se verá que tudo tem explicação. Espero que perceba a minha versão. E que a aceite.

Vou ter de ver se tudo correu como planeado. Espero que sim. Não consigo esperar mais.

- Aqui está a poção. Só falta... - disse o prof. Snape.

- Sim eu sei. Eles foram tratar disso.

- E depois como lá entras? - pergunta ele.

- Entrar é fácil. O difícil vai ser sair sem me descobrirem.

- Se fizeres as coisas direitas dificilmente perceberão.

- Ok professor, eu sei disso. Já estive a observar e sei como devo fazer.

- Então só falta mesmo o último ingrediente. - afirma o professor.

- A poção está completa. Aí veem eles com o que resta. - ouve-se passos apressados na nossa direção. E começo a ver o vulto deles. - Sempre conseguiram o que vos pedi?

- Sim, aqui está. Tratamos-lhe bem da saúde.

- Está guardado? – pergunto-lhes enquanto meto o que me trouxeram no frasco. A poção muda rapidamente de cor. Passa de um verde para algo avermelhado.

- Sim, e nem sabe o que lhe espera.

- Ótimo. Agora já posso concluir tudo. Sabem o que precisam de fazer agora certo?

- Sim vamos fazer tudo direitinho.- e dito isto voltam a ir para o sítio de onde vieram.

- Toma cuidado. - diz-me o professor com cara de preocupado.

- Não se preocupe. Vai tudo correr bem. Tem de correr.

E assim bebo aquela poção com aspeto avermelhado. Tem um sabor estranho. Parece demasiado doce, como se fosse feita só de guloseimas e chocolate. Olho para o espelho e vejo as mudanças a acontecerem. O cabelo fica um pouco mais comprido, desalinhado e ruivo. Aparecem umas sardas na minha cara, entre outras coisas. Completada a transformação, visto o uniforme de Griffindor e estou pronto. Se o meu pai soubesse deserdava-me já.

Digo adeus ao professor e ponho-me a caminho. Quando estava prestes a chegar ao quadro da Dama Gorda alguém me bate nas costas.

- Então Ron, estás surdo ou quê? - diz-me nada mais nada menos que o Harry Potter. Finalmente a minha oportunidade de falar com ele sem ser de forma arrogante chegou. Estou tão contente que nem disse nada.

- Oh Ron, precisas de uma lavagem de ouvidos é? - perguntou o Harry ao mesmo tempo que me batia devagar na cabeça.

- Não preciso. Ouço muito bem, obrigado. - digo de forma arrogante. Ups, tenho de mudar a minha forma de falar. Se não toda a gente vai reparar que não sou o Ron Weasley.

- Hei calma lá. Só te perguntei na brincadeira. Quase que parecias aquele estúpido do Malfoy. Por falar nele, viste a cara dele quando eu entrei no campo? Estava a olhar para todo o lado e só o encontrei mais tarde no jogo. Queria ter visto a expressão dele. Não deve ter ficado com uma boa cara.

- Não me lembro de o ver. - digo de forma rápida.

- Acho isso um pouco estranho. Tu até disseste que ias gravar o momento para a tua vida. Mas pronto, conhecendo a tua memória não é de estranhar. Já nem te lembras que temos de ir estudar para a biblioteca?

- A que propósito? Tu nem gostas de estudar!

- Vê-se mesmo que hoje não dás uma para a caixa. A Mione convidou-nos de forma demasiado explicita a ir estudar com ela. Lembra-te que ela ainda está um pouco chateada contigo por me teres ensinado Quidditch e de eu ter entrado na equipa devido à tua ideia. Ainda bem que não lhe disseste os verdadeiros motivos de eu querer jogar. Agora essa de ser para as pessoas deixarem de me ver com o rapaz que sobreviveu saiu-te um pouco mal. Ao menos não disseste que era para tirar aquele sorriso de idiota da cara do outro. Pensei mesmo que te ias descair.

Dito isto fico a olhar para ele boquiaberto. Isso quer dizer que ele só entrou por minha causa? Nunca me senti tão... Nem sei bem descrever. Quer dizer que indiretamente o levei a entrar para a equipa?

- Oh Ron acorda. Se não daqui a bocado aparece aí a Mione a levar-nos pelas orelhas para estudar.

- Ok, vamos lá. Tem mesmo de ser não é?

- Pois é. Despacha-te molengão.

E pega na minha mão e começa a correr arrastando-me com ele. Só tenho a dizer que isto correu melhor do que eu esperava para um primeiro impacto. Já fiquei a saber de algo bastante interessante, no meu ponto de vista.

Com tantos devaneios nem me apercebi que já tínhamos chegado à biblioteca. E ele empurrou-me até onde estava a criatura que ele tinha falado antes. Eu dispensava-a perfeitamente. O meu plano era estar perto do Harry. Não era ter de a levar por tabela.

- Oh que azar. Logo hoje que até tinha alguma vontade de estar aqui. - murmurou ele mal nos sentamos na mesa perto da janela. Não é propriamente o lugar que prefiro. Gosto mais de um dos cantos escondidos daqui. Está lá sossegado e regra geral ninguém me chateia lá.

- O que se passa? - pergunto eu.

- Vê só quem está ali. - disse revirando os olhos. Olho para lá e a cena que vejo é estranha, na minha perspetiva claro. Para as outras pessoas deve ser normal. - Está ali o Malfoy e o seu rebanho. Sim que ele parece um pastor que anda a passear as suas ovelhas. Oh Mione, o Goyle não te parece estranho?

- Oh Harry, eu não estou interessada nisso. Agora estuda e está calado. Estudem os dois aliás, que o Ron está aí parado, parece que nunca viu nada.

- Ele hoje anda meio esquecido. Já nem se lembrava que tínhamos de vir para aqui.

- Mas desde quando ele se lembra que tem de estudar? Vocês nesse aspeto estão bem um para o outro. São preguiçosos até dizer chega.

- Oh Mione, não é bem assim.

- É sim. Agora cala-te e estuda.

- Pronto está bem. - diz para ela. Virando-se para mim diz-me baixinho:

- Às vezes é uma chata. Aquele ali tirou-me a vontade de estudar. Não sei se te cheguei a dizer, mas ontem a snitch estava teimosamente à frente dele. Aquilo incomodou-me um pouco. Principalmente porque me distraiu um pouco.

- Porque é que te distraiu?

- Eh... Olha, distraiu. - disse gaguejando. Mas é impressão minha ou também ficou um pouco incomodado com a pergunta? - Aquela cabeça oxigenada estava a refletir demasiado o sol que eu quase ficava cego. E depois a expressão dele quando apanhei a snitch foi linda. Tirei-lhe aquele riso idiota da cara.

- Eu não tenho nenhum riso idiota. - digo frustrado.

- Não estou a falar de ti. Estou a falar do Malfoy. Onde estás com a cabeça?

- Ah desculpa, percebi mal.

- Shiu. - disse aquela desmancha-prazeres.

- Bem vamos estudar. Tu hoje não dás nenhuma para a caixa Ron.

E dizendo isto abre o livro da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e começa a ler. Já eu, estava sem cabeça para ler o que quer que fosse. Só pensava em analisar tudo o que ele me disse.

E a primeira coisa que me apercebi é que ele fez de propósito para entrar no jogo com o objetivo de me irritar. Quando o que fez foi precisamente o contrário. Lembro-me que assim que ele entrou em campo eu fiquei surpreso. Não estava à espera, aliás ninguém estava. Mas a seguir o que pensei foi que ele devia ser bom a jogar para ter entrado logo assim no primeiro jogo. E fiquei de certa forma orgulhoso. Se fosse outro aluno do primeiro ano a ter entrado no primeiro jogo da sua equipa, de certeza que ficava furioso. E na primeira oportunidade dava cabo dele. Pois, eu sou assim. Demasiado orgulhoso para admitir que alguém seja melhor que eu.

Porém há uma exceção. E ele é a razão disso. Sempre me quis tornar amigo dele, mas o problema é das companhias que ele anda. Aquele traidor de sangue e a sangue de lama não são boas companhias para ele. Já lhe disse isso, mas não me liga nenhuma. A culpa em parte é minha, se ele me tivesse conhecido primeiro não andava com eles. E talvez tivesse entrado nos Slytherin e andasse comigo e eu não teria de aturar aqueles dois. Ou seja, por eu ser como sou, por descender de uma das mais antigas famílias de feiticeiros puro-sangue, por ter aprendido a agir assim desde pequeno que não causei boa impressão à primeira. Pelo menos da perspetiva dele. Se ele soubesse...

- Hei Ron, pára de vaguear e estuda. - diz baixinho o Harry para mim.

Eu digo que vou estudar por gestos e abro o primeiro livro que me aparece à frente. Acabo por abrir na disciplina de poções. A minha preferida, mas uma pedra no sapato do Harry. Também tenho de admitir que tendo o meu padrinho como professor pode ajudar. Mas ele nunca me beneficiou, ao contrário do que todos pensam. Tentar fazê-lo, sei que tentou mas disse-lhe que não precisava. Ele é das poucas pessoas em que posso contar. Se bem que não percebi o porquê de querer saber coisas sobre a vida do Harry.

Lembro-me de quando ele foi chamado para ir ao gabinete do diretor. Mal ele saiu, o professor Snape veio ter comigo e pediu-me para ir ver o que se passava. A razão para o velho chato chamar assim de repente um aluno. E se há coisa que também não percebo é o respeito que o padrinho tem pelo velho. Mas pronto, isso é outra conversa.

Nesse dia segui o Harry e a professora até à escada em espiral com uma gárgula a guardar a entrada. Mas desde que entraram parecia que nunca mais saíam de lá. Muita coisa o velho tinha para falar com ele. Soube que não devia ser nenhum castigo, pois a professora o acalmou a esse respeito. Mas não revelou o assunto a ser tratado. Fiquei perto das escadas escondido atrás de uma estátua até que chegaram o Crabble e o Goyle que me disseram que era melhor ir para a sala. Quando estava a ir para a sala, a gárgula mexeu-se e saiu o Harry do gabinete do diretor. Estava demasiado feliz para ter saído daquele lugar. Queria saber que notícia boa o velho tinha-lhe dado para ter aquele sorriso radioso estampado na cara mas obviamente ele evitou o assunto e foi para a sala. Quando também eu lá cheguei, o meu padrinho perguntou-me se tinha descoberto alguma coisa. Infelizmente, senti-me impotente por não lhe dar essa resposta. Mas agora quase de certeza que, pensando nisso, devia ter alguma coisa relacionada com ele entrar para a equipa de Quidditch.

Já esse dia, para mim estava a ser um ótimo dia. O meu padrinho disse que a poção estava quase pronta e de tarde fui assistir ao jogo. Foi mesmo espetacular o primeiro jogo dele. A prestação dele foi incrível. E durante o jogo estava a divertir-me tanto que quase não me apercebia que ele estava a olhar para mim. Eu devia estar mesmo concentrado no jogo que nem reparei que tinha alguém a olhar para mim. Porém, não era para mim que ele estava a olhar, mas sim para a snitch que andava a pairar à minha frente. E senti um pouco de desilusão por não ser eu o alvo da sua atenção.

Depois de ele ter fintado o skeeter adversário numa jogada inteligente, veio apanhar a bola dourada mesmo à frente dos meus olhos. E eu senti orgulho por ele ter dado a vitória à sua equipa, apesar da minha ter perdido. Mas não gostei do facto de se ter gabado à minha frente. Escusava de ter dito o que disse. Ia para lhe responder que uma guerra ganha-se por uma sucessão de batalhas ganhas, não é por ganhar uma insignificante que se vence tudo, mas logo ele foi rodeado dos colegas de equipa. Os gritos de euforia de Griffindor e o facto de ele ser levado aos ombros pelos colegas impossibilitou a minha resposta.

E portanto fiquei lá sentado, a olhar para o campo. As pessoas começaram a abandonar as bancadas e eu sem me mexer. O Goyle disse que tínhamos de ir e eu dei-lhe uma resposta mesmo azeda, nada que a criatura não estivesse habituada. E mandei os dois voltarem para o dormitório, sem dar uma explicação do porquê de não ir com eles. E lá estive o tempo todo que me apeteceu. Até que me apercebi que estava a ser observado. Olhei para baixo e lá estava ele, o Harry, o homem do jogo como certamente iriam dizer mais tarde. E ele parecia que me estava a avisar que esta não seria a primeira das suas conquistas. Mas eu ainda vou conseguir o que quero, foi o que pensei na altura. Eu ainda o vou ter atrás de mim a dizer que quer me conhecer verdadeiramente. Portanto, o desafio voltou a ganhar vida. E hoje dei mais um passo na concretização do meu plano. Se tiver de ter a aparência do amigo enfezado dele por alguns momentos, assim o farei. Irei ganhar a guerra. Disso podes começar a mentalizar-te.

Com tantos pensamentos que não reparei que a sangue de lama estava a encarar-me. Apetecia-me desprezá-la mas lembrei-me que neste momento não era o Draco Malfoy, mas sim o trengo do Ron. Então apenas voltei a olhar para os livros e fingi que estava a estudar. Como é óbvio não resultou muito bem mas o Ron não é lá grande aluno por isso nem quero saber.

Olho para o relógio e apercebo-me que tenho de voltar a beber a poção se não quero ser apanhado. Então, muito silenciosamente vou até uma prateleira mais escondida e bebo a poção. Olho para a mesa de onde saí e vejo que o Harry não está lá. E mal me viro vejo-o atrás de mim. Porém, olhava para outro local, que não sei qual é, de forma desconfiada.

- Olha lá. O Malfoy não te parece estranho? - perguntou-me apontando para o outro lado da biblioteca onde estava uma cópia de mim.

- Parece-me o mesmo de sempre. - digo-lhe. Que não é o mesmo de sempre isso sei eu. Eu estou aqui e não ali. Mas isto não convém ele saber.

- Está mais pálido que o costume.

- Mas tu agora reparas nele é? Estás sempre a dizer que não o suportas.

- E é verdade. Porém ele hoje ainda não se meteu comigo nem uma vez. E está mesmo pálido. Precisa de um pouco de cor na cara. Se calhar está a fazer-lhe mal estar tanto tempo em locais escuros. Devia sair mais, apanhar um pouco de sol.

- A sério que estás preocupado com ele Harry? Nem pareces tu. - constatei. Nem acredito que ele está preocupado comigo. Não foi ele que disse que não me queria ver à frente. Então porquê esta preocupação dele?

- Eu... Eh nã... não estou nada. - gaguejou ao mesmo tempo que virava a cara para o outro lado. Realmente algo de estranho se passa com ele.

- Vamos... Vamos estudar Ron ou a Mione vai dar cabo de nós.

E dito isto dá-me um empurrão e leva-me até à mesa. Senta-se rapidamente e puxa os livros para ele. E fica a olhar para eles, da mesma forma que eu tento adivinhar o que se passa na cabeça dele.

...

Estou confuso com tudo isto. Ele não disse mais nada desde aquela cena na biblioteca. Saímos de lá em silêncio absoluto.

Fomos até ao dormitório dos Griffindor, que não tem metade do luxo que o meu, pousar os livros e pude dar uma vista de olhos ao quarto dele. Tem 4 camas, todas com cortinas e de madeira com roupas vermelhas e douradas. Fica num patamar superior à sala comum, por isso é inundada pela luz da lua, o que torna o quarto mais bonito, a meu ver. Como eu adoro o luar.

Para mim este quarto seria o paraíso só por poder olhar para a lua. No meu, apesar de todos os luxos, não consigo ter um quarto acima do chão. É tudo enfiado nas antigas masmorras e apesar de ter janelas, sabemos perfeitamente que não passa de um feitiço. Esta seria a única vantagem de dormir aqui. E poder conversar com o Harry até amanhecer devia ser melhor ainda.

- Ron vamos descer? A Mione deve estar à nossa espera.

- Ok. Vamos lá então.

Dou um último olhar à vista espetacular da lua e vou ter com ele. Será depois do jantar que deixarei de o ver. A troca entre mim e o Ron já está decidida. Será feita na casa de banho. Não queria que acabasse tão depressa, mas não posso prolongar isto por mais tempo. Quem sabe se não repito outra vez. É só pedir ao padrinho para me ajudar mais uma vez.

Bem, parece que tenho de ir agora. Disse ao Harry e à sangue de lama que ia à casa de banho e depois subia para o dormitório. E mal saí do salão e vi que não tinha ninguém perto de mim desatei a correr até ao ponto de encontro. Assim que chego lá vejo as transformações a ocorrerem em mim. Pelo menos cheguei a tempo. Ninguém me viu.

Estava então um Ron inanimado a um canto. Trocaram-lhe a roupa enquanto que eu fazia o mesmo. Acordaram o Ron e como de esperado ele não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava. Eu respondi-lhe de forma azeda a dizer que tinha entrado ali todo desnorteado e tinha caído no chão. Ele ficou a olhar para mim não acreditando nisso, mas como tudo lhe parecia uma incógnita nem reclamou da minha resposta.

Ao sair daquele local esbarro-me com o Harry.

- Então Potter, estás a ficar cego? Ou não me digas que também tens os sentidos todos trocados como o traidor de sangue do teu amigo? Entrou por aqui adentro todo vermelho e depois espeta-se no chão mesmo à minha frente. Agora não se lembra do sucedido. Realmente, há cada uma. E hoje que até estava a ter um dia bom tinham de o estragar. - digo-lhe de forma grosseira.

Já ele parece ter rido da minha resposta. Realmente, o que se passa hoje com ele?

- Estás a rir-te de mim Potter? Isto não tem piada. Vai tratar do teu amigo, que já estou farto de o ver aos meus pés.

- O que lhe fizeste? - pergunta-me quase a gritar.

- Ah, agora eu fiz alguma coisa. Claro que tinha de ser eu o culpado, não é Potter? Muito provavelmente o teu amigo não andou bem o dia inteiro e agora eu sou o culpado. Se não reparaste em nada de estranho és mesmo tapado. Isto não deve ser nada momentâneo, de certeza. Só que passou-te ao lado e pões as culpas em cima de mim. Olha, não estou para te aturar.

E vou me embora dali. Claro que a culpa tinha de ser minha. Eu sei que é, mas ele não faz a mínima ideia. E, para ele, eu devo ser o responsável por tudo o que acontece de mal na vida dele. Há alturas que nem percebo porque me quero dar bem com ele. Devia ignorar tudo o que o meu pai e o meu padrinho dizem, contar-lhes que não me quero aproximar dele para lhes fazer a vontade.

Se eu tivesse nascido de outra família, se ele não fosse o menino que sobreviveu, se as circunstâncias fossem outras tudo seria diferente. Porém a vida não é feita de suposições. É ou tudo ou nada. Ou fazes bem feito à primeira ou pode estar quase tudo estragado. Ainda hei-de conseguir com que ele venha atrás de mim. Com que confie em mim e que necessite de mim para algumas coisas. Isso irá acontecer. Ele virá a pedir-me desculpas por me considerar culpado de tudo o que lhe acontece de realçar, só as coisas más, se lhe fizer algo de bom, nem irá desconfiar que fui eu que o fiz.

E volto a pensar em como é que eu próprio quero ser amigo dele. Por sermos ambos pessoas consideradas inalcançáveis? Por podermos ter o mundo aos nossos pés, bastando só o querer? Por termos ambos infâncias conturbadas?

Pois apesar de ter nascido num berço de ouro, como costumam dizer-me, a minha vida não foi fácil. Sempre a ter de ser o melhor em tudo, a ter de aprender a todo o custo as tradições antigas da família Malfoy, a ser criado para continuar o vasto reinado, por assim dizer, dos meus antepassados. Isso não é tarefa fácil para uma criança que gosta de brincar ao sol, fazer amigos, ter, de um momento para o outro, se esconder nas sombras, suportar o frio que o seu coração tem de ter, afastar-se de toda a gente, só para seguir as tradições de família.

Se o laço entre mim e a minha família se quebra, não há volta a dar. Serei renegado para sempre, e a minha descendência também. Ainda por cima sou o primogénito da família Malfoy, mais responsabilidade me caem em cima. Pois tive uma vida fácil tive.

Sentado na minha cama a olhar para a falsa janela penso em tudo isto. Em como somos parecidos em alguns aspetos, mas tão diferentes noutros. Em como quero ser amigo dele, mas ao mesmo tempo estou a ponto de o esganar. Neste momento, eu só quero que ele se aperceba que não só vem coisas más de mim. Quero que se aperceba de quem eu sou realmente. Só assim me poderá avaliar de forma correta.

Evidentemente que o vou fazer engolir tudo o que disse de mal a meu respeito, sem realmente me conhecer. Só espero que esse dia chegue depressa. Já estou farto da escuridão que paira na minha vida. Por uns momentos, gostaria de poder usufruir um pouco da luz que talvez ele me possa entregar.

**N/A**

Bem mais um capítulo para lerem.

O que acharam? Digam alguma coisita.

Se quisserem que eu coloque outro casal na fic é só dizer.

Para já, para além do Harry e do Draco tenho mais 2 casais.

Mas se quiserem alguém digam e pode ser que eu coloque.

Até ao próximo (quando me apetecer postar) ou se receber feedback do vosso lado, será mais rápido.

Beijinhos,

Psique0


	5. Capitulo 4

**Bem apesar de não ter nenhum feedback de ninguém daqui -.-' decidi voltar a pôr mais um capítulo. **

**A ver se é desta que comentam... **

**Boa leitura (caso haja alguém a ler)**

**Capitulo 4**

Desde o jogo de Quidittch que, de certa forma, os meus dias mudaram. Pois agora para além de ter os típicos fãs que já tinha, tenho de aturar uma legião feminina. Isso até podia não ser má ideia, segundo o Ron devia ter feito isto mais cedo, mas não gosto de ter raparigas aos guinchos atrás de mim.

Tenho uma certa saudade dos dias mais sossegados. Agora já só falta ter um clube de fãs, visto que já andam atrás de mim.

Para o Ron, eu agora estou no paraíso com todas estas raparigas. Mas também ele anda estranho ultimamente, já nem ligo ao que ele diz. Ontem nem parecia ele. Desapareceu por um bocado e, depois de o procurar por todo o lado, vou encontrá-lo perto do retrato da Dama Gorda completamente desorientado. Não se lembrava que tínhamos de estudar (também, desde quando ele se lembra...). Mas mesmo assim estava estranho. E como se não bastasse, à noite saiu disparado do jantar sem dizer grande coisa.

Fui atrás dele preocupado com o que se pudesse ter passado com ele, e vi-o entrar na casa de banho. Quando estou prestes a lá chegar, esbarrei-me com o desgraçado do Malfoy. E este disse-me que o Ron entrou por ali dentro a correr e caiu-lhe aos pés. E, ainda por cima, o Ron não se lembra de nada. Tentei levá-lo para a enfermaria mas não o consegui levar. Disse-me que sabia o que se passava e só precisava de descanso. Então, tratei de o levar para o dormitório. Mal chegou ao quarto atirou-se para cima da cama e começou logo a ressonar. Típico dele.

Ontem quem também não estava bem era o Malfoy. Enquanto estive na biblioteca nem um insulto obtive da parte dele. Achei tão estranho que nem conseguia estudar. Até comentei com o Ron que ele estava diferente. Se calhar devia apanhar mais sol para ter um melhor aspeto. E o Ron ainda me acusou de estar preocupado com ele. Eu não estava nada preocupado. Nem quero saber dele. Só o achei estranho...

E depois de um dia inteiro ignorando-me, quando o encontrei na casa de banho começou, mais uma vez, a insultar-me. E eu só me ria, a pensar que este sim era o Malfoy que eu conheço. E depois vira-me as costas como se nada fosse. Digo que o Malfoy estava diferente. E ninguém me ligou nenhuma.

A sério o que anda a passar-se por aqui. Ou é o Ron que anda maluco e não sabe o que faz, ou é o Malfoy que anda estranho.

Bem vamos mas é saber afinal o que o Ron tinha. Pelo menos o apetite voraz dele voltou.

- Ron o que se passou contigo ontem?

- Isso foi nham nham... Já tive vários nham nham...

- Ron, pára de mastigar enquanto falas. A comida não vai desaparecer neste exato momento.

- Bem Harry, não contas à Mione, certo?

- Ok, eu não conto.

- O que se passou, nem eu sei bem.

- Então, não me disseste que sabias?

- É difícil de explicar. Acontece algumas vezes por ano, um dia eu pura e simplesmente apago e faço coisas que não me lembro depois.

- Mas isso é estranho.

- Pois é. Mas não sei como isto pára.

- Porque não vais ao médico?

- Isto não é um problema médico. Já lá fui e eles dizem-me que na certa eu estava bêbado porque acontecia sempre a seguir a grandes eventos de festa. Por isso já nem vou lá. Os gémeos estão sempre a gozar comigo, quando isso acontece.

- Mas não há nada que possas fazer para mudar isso?

- A minha mãe diz que passa com a idade. E espero bem que sim. Mas não digas nada a ninguém, ok? Nem mesmo com os meus manos. Não quero ser gozado outra vez.

- Já te disse que não te dizia nada.

- Ah, não sei se já te disse, mas o Malfoy não demonstrou grande surpresa, ou qualquer outra coisa, quando tu entraste em campo para jogar.

- Isso já me tinhas dito.

- Ai já? Não me lembro.

- Pois mas se te lembrasses de alguma coisa...

E começamos os dois a rir desalmadamente. Entretanto chegou a Mione e ficou a olhar para nós como se fossemos malucos. E em parte até somos.

Nesse instante entra também o Malfoy no Salão, acompanhado sempre pelos outros dois. Dirigiu-me o olhar durante breves segundos e depois faz uma cara como se tivesse comido algo estragado e dirige-se à sua mesa. Ao que parece, hoje voltou tudo ao normal.

...

Mais uma aula de poções. A normalidade voltou com a carga toda. O Snape parece que engoliu sapos ao almoço. Nem sei como é que alguém o atura. Ainda por cima temos de fazer a poção individualmente. Algo me diz que isto é apenas a ponta do iceberg.

Como se não fosse mau o suficiente estar sem a companhia do Ron para conversarmos ainda tenho o Malfoy perto da minha bancada. Sinceramente, nem sei como ele aguenta esta aula. E parece que a poção está a correr-lhe bem. É o que dá ter o padrinho a dar a aula de poções. Já à Mione, também parece estar a correr bem. Mas o que é que não lhe corre bem?

- Atenção está a passar o último ingrediente pelas bancadas. Vejam lá a forma de o administrar e não cometam erros se não é um desastre. - avisou o Snape no momento em que entrega o ingrediente ao primeiro aluno.

Bem a minha vez ainda falta, por isso vou ver se consigo acabar tudo a tempo antes de chegar o frasco. Já puz a raiz de sabugueiro, as pernas de rã também. Preciso de partir aquelas sementes de girassol e acrescenta-las. Depois só falta o ingrediente que anda a passar pela sala.

Estava eu a acrescentar as sementes, quando aparece uma mão à minha frente. E, em vez de reparar no frasco que a mão segurava, só conseguia reparar que era uma mão bonita. E, não sabendo o porquê, fiquei a apreciar. É um bocado parvo, eu sei, mas nunca tinha visto nada assim. A pessoa que tem esta mão deve ser bonita, foi o que estava a pensar. E, estando eu nestes devaneios, vejo o frasco a abanar. A pessoa que me deu já devia estar farta de o segurar. Ia a agarrar no frasco e, sem querer, acabei por tocar na mão que o segurava. E reparei que a mão estava fria, mas que era sedosa ao toque. E fiquei um pouco desiludido quando a mão saiu do meu campo de visão. Olhei para todos os lados, mas ninguém estava a olhar para o meu lugar, e não consegui descobrir de quem era aquela mão bonita e gélida.

- Sr. Potter, vai demorar muito a dar-me o frasco? Não tenho o dia todo, sabe. - falou o Snape.

Apercebo-me que devo ser o último aluno a usar o ingrediente e deito a quantidade certa no caldeirão entregando-lhe o frasco em seguida. Ele, com um gesto de varinha, põe o frasco na despensa. E eu volto a olhar para a minha poção e começo a mexer. À terceira volta, a poção fica, de repente, roxa e era suposto ficar rosa clarinho. Olho para o lado e vejo o Malfoy a rir-se de mim. Olho para a poção dele e está da cor que é suposto estar. E não percebo onde é que errei.

- Realmente Potter, nunca fazes nada direito.

A poção começou a borbulhar, fazendo bolhas cada vez maiores e eu sem saber o que fazer. Houve uma que foi tão grande que quando rebentou encharcou-me todo.

- Dez pontos a menos para os Gryffindor. Isso é coisa que se faça Sr. Potter? - perguntou-me o Snape. - Acho que as instruções que dei eram bastante claras. Não deve ter posto tudo direito, só pode. Quando me deu o último ingrediente estava tão distraído que se deve ter enganado.

E mal diz isto o Malfoy começa a rir com mais vontade. Não me digas que me deram o ingrediente errado. Eu coloquei a dose certa isso tenho a certeza.

- Devem ter-me dado o ingrediente errado professor. Pois eu coloquei a dose certa.

- Está a acusar um dos seus colegas é isso Potter?

- Eu não sei quem me deu o frasco, mas tenho a certeza que me deram o errado. Ou enganaram-se ou foi de propósito.

E disto isto o Malfoy volta a rir-se. Não me digas que ele tem alguma responsabilidade com esta troca. Mas não sei quem me deu...

- Sr. Potter, foi o único a ter péssimo resultado nesta poção. Até o seu amiguinho teve um melhor resultado.

Olho para o Ron e vejo que ele tem razão. Até mesmo a poção dele está melhor que a minha.

- Essa cor fica-te bem Potter. Se já tinhas um ar enjoativo, agora ficaste melhor. Ao menos, se tiver de olhar para onde tu estás, dá-me vontade de rir. E acho que não sou o único.

Toda a gente, de certa forma, estava a achar tudo engraçado. Eu aproximo-me do Malfoy e quase que dá vontade de lhe dar um estalo só para tirar aquele sorriso de parvo da cara dele.

- Tenho a certeza que tiveste alguma coisa com o que me aconteceu. - digo-lhe apontando-lhe o dedo indicador. - E eu vou descobrir o que é que fizeste.

- Tira as mãos nojentas de cima de mim. - mandou ele ao mesmo tempo que desviava o meu braço com a mão dele. - Eu não tenho nada a ver com o teu fracasso. A culpa é tua, admite de uma vez por todas.

E sinto a mão dele fria sob o meu braço, visto que tenho as mangas arregaçadas por causa de ter de partir os ingredientes. E tenho a sensação de que conheço aquele frio. Não me digas que foi ele...

- Tenho a certeza que foste tu a passar-me o frasco.

- E que provas tens tu? Achas que eu ia passar qualquer coisa para ti? Estás muito enganado. Depois de eu o usar o frasco foi para o Goyle e o Crable, e não para ti. Se tivesse de ser eu a passar-te bem que ficavas sem isso que não to dava.

Ele tem razão. Eu não tenho provas. Mas se fossem mesmo as mãos dele significa que ele é que sabotou a minha poção. Não o posso acusar baseado nas mãos dele. Ou será que posso? Preciso de tirar a limpo esta história. Para tal agarro no braço do Malfoy e toco-lhe na mão. Ela não está fria, como supus, mas é sedosa ao toque. Ele olha escandalizado para mim e puxa a mão dele.

- Mas que é isto Potter? Queres contaminar-me com essa tua gosma roxa? Põe-te no teu lugar.

- O meu lugar é onde quiser. E se eu quiser posso-te sujar se bem me apetecer.

E dito isto esfrego as minhas mãos nele, desde as mãos até ao uniforme. E nem me apercebo que esta poção não é inócua como era suposto ser. Quando volto a olhar para as minhas mãos, começo a ver bolhas a formarem-se na minha pele.

- Chega Sr. Potter. Para além de ter arruinado a aula com a sua estupidez, ainda quer pôr alguém doente? Não se apercebeu que o que fez foi uma poção que, em contacto com a pele, forma bolhas? Vá à enfermaria tratar disso e saiba que está de castigo, para além da sua equipa ficar sem mais 10 pontos. Agora desapareça na minha frente. Eu vou pensar muito bem no seu castigo.

Eu dou meia volta e começo a dirigir-me para a porta. Peço ao Ron para depois levar as minhas coisas e vou a abrir a porta quando ouço o Snape a falar com o Malfoy para ele também ir à enfermaria se não queria que a sua situação agrava-se mais. Boa, ainda vou ter de aguentar com o Malfoy mais um bocado. Maldito o dia de hoje.

- Eu sei que a culpa da poção é tua Malfoy. Não sei o que fizeste, mas a culpa de ter que ficar de castigo é tua.

- Claro, não faltava mais nada. O Santo Potter nunca faz nada de mal, não é mesmo? Se tu não fosses uma cabeça rachada não terias feito asneira. Ainda por cima, o maior prejudicado sou eu. Viste o que me fizeste? - pergunta-me levantando as mãos dele. Neste momento estão vermelhas, mas não estão em mau estado como as minhas.

- Tu o maior prejudicado? Deixa-me rir. Olha bem para mim. Estou muito pior que tu. Eu sim fui prejudicado. Para além de me tirarem pontos e de ficar de castigo ainda tenho as mãos assim.

- Mas tu mereces tudo isso. Fizeste asneira e tens de pagar por isso.

- Quem estragou tudo foste tu. Tenho a certeza. E além disso o preço que tenho a pagar é demasiado alto por algo que não fiz.

- É a vida, meu caro. Aprende de uma vez por todas ou vais-te dar mal.

Ia responder-lhe, mas entretanto tínhamos chegado à enfermaria e ele entrou primeiro e perdeu-se a oportunidade de lhe responder.

A Madame Pomfrey tratou das mãos dele num instante e ele logo saiu da enfermaria. Já eu tive de ficar, visto que eu estava em pior estado.

- Mas o que está a dar à juventude hoje em dia? Só se arruínam a eles mesmos. Vê lá se não voltas a fazer nada disto outra vez. Ai isto está perdido.

E lá continuou ela a divagar enquanto me tratava das feridas. No fim só tinha de tomar uma poção 2 vezes ao dia até ter a pele de volta ao normal. Mas isto tudo é culpa do Malfoy. Ele vai pagar-me bem caro por isto. Ai se não vai.

Se bem que aquela mão era, a meu entender, demasiado bonita para pertencer ao Malfoy. Aonde é que ele é bonito? É mais pálido que o Nick Sem Cabeça (e ele é um fantasma), tem o cabelo num tom demasiado dourado, o que só faz realçar os belos olhos cinzentos que ele tem. Quase que parece ouro sobre prata. Mas qual belo? Eu devo estar a ficar maluco. Só pode. Onde é que aquela cabeça oxigenada é linda? Nem nos meus piores pesadelos.

E só de saber que ele que ele pode estar por trás de tudo o que aconteceu na aula de Poções me dá uma vontade de o esganar, como nunca antes me tinha dado. Ele vai ter de pagar por isso. Mas que mal lhe fiz eu para merecer isto? E agora tenho as mãos neste estado e ainda tenho o tal castigo que o Snape me vai arranjar. Parece que já estou a ver-me a ter de limpar a sala ou cortar ingredientes até à noite durante uma semana.

- Harry! -ouço a chamar-me.

Olho para trás e vejo o Ron e a Mione a vir na minha direção. Respiro um pouco de aliviado por não ter sido o Snape a apanhar-me agora e a levar-me sabe-se lá para onde.

- Fartei-me de chamar por ti. Estás surdo?

- Ah desculpa Ron. Estava distraído.

- Pois viu-se na aula. Afinal o que é que fizeste? - perguntou a Mione.

- Nem eu sei bem. Tinha posto tudo direito até ao último ingrediente. E tenho a certeza que me deram o frasco errado, pois bem ou mal acho que a poção não se transforma noutra assim de um momento para o outro.

- Se colocaste algo a mais ou a menos pode sim.

- Isso sei eu. Mas tirando o último passo, tinha colocado tudo direito.

- Pronto, deixa lá. Agora o que interessa saber é como estás.

- Estou bem Mione. Na enfermaria rasparam a minha pele, puseram umas pomadas e agora tenho de tomar uma poção até passar.

- Bem, ao menos podia ter sido pior. - declarou o Ron.

- Oh Ron! Não vês no estado em que ele ficou?

- Oh Mione, ele podia ficar sem as mãos.

- Mas o que interessa é que não ficou. Pára de dizer disparates. Mas diz lá Harry quanto tempo isso ainda vai durar?

- Uns dias. Daqui a uns dias passa.

- Então daqui a uns dias o Sr. Potter vai passar no meu gabinete. - ouço uma voz grave por trás de mim.

Pois só podia ser o Snape. Realmente, não podia ter mais azar neste dia? Estou para ver o que vou ser obrigado a fazer.

- Nesse seu estado não me serve de nada. Por isso despache-se a se tratar para eu o poder castigar.

Não é um amor de pessoa, este meu querido professor? Que mais podia eu querer? Ainda bem que assim que acabou de dizer isto virou as costas e foi sabe-se lá para onde.

Não me apetece ter mais aulas hoje, mas só me falta uma aula. E até gosto de defesa contra as artes das trevas. DCAT sem dúvida é fascinante, a meu ver. Podiam era ter arranjado um professor um pouco melhor. Este aqui usa um turbante colorido na cabeça e roupas sempre escuras. Depois, para completar a peça, parece um pouco tímido, pois às vezes até gagueja se alguém diz algo certo ou elogia as aulas dele.

Ao que parece hoje vamos treinar certos feitiços de proteção. Até dava jeito aprender se não tivesse as mãos neste estado. Vou fazer dupla com o Seamus, enquanto o Ron está com o Dean. São rapazes mesmo espetaculares e estão no nosso dormitório. Mas isto assim é um pouco mau, visto que não me consigo defender. A varinha cai-me das mãos, não a consigo segurar. Um feitiço em falso e posso aleijar alguém sem querer. Se o Malfoy fizesse dupla comigo, já teria desculpa para dar cabo dele. Isso até nem era má ideia.

Mas também pode acontecer ao contrário. Era demasiado azaaaar... Ai, esta doeu. Era não, foi. Acabei de ser arremassado contra a parede. Distraí-me e o feitiço do Seamus acertou-me em cheio e nem lancei o feitiço de proteção. Hoje realmente tudo corre mal.

- Harry estás bem? - perguntou o Seamus preocupado. - Estavas distraído e nem reparaste no que estava a fazer.

- Não te preocupes Seamus. Estou bem. Fui apanhado desprevenido, só isso.

- Ah, realmente Potter, és mesmo um Testa Rachada. Não fazes uma direito hoje. Ainda bem, assim um dia contigo nunca é monótono. Ninguém se cansa de te ver a fazeres ainda mais figura de idiota do que aquela que já tens.

- E tu não te cansas de olhar para mim Malfoy? Para quem diz que me quer ignorar anda muito atento a tudo o que se passa à minha volta.

- Oh testa rachada, tudo o que fazes dá um estrondo ou um espetáculo tão que é impossível não reparar. Por isso é que olho, para ter mais um motivo para gozar contigo.

Como já não estava para o aturar virei as costas e fui sentar-me a um canto. Parece que alguém tirou o dia para me deitar abaixo. Mais alguma coisa e quase que não entro no próximo jogo. Não posso ter mais acidentes destes tão seguidos. Pois de outra forma o mais certo é ficar uns dias na enfermaria. Ainda bem que hoje é sexta. Amanhã nem saio do quarto, só por causa disto.

...

O fim de semana foi bastante tranquilo. Só saía dos dormitórios praticamente para ir comer ou para ir estudar. Felizmente, não houve mais problemas, deu tempo para recuperar das feridas nas mãos por isso já estou mais descansado quanto a esse assunto.

Porém agora sei que estou completamente à mercê do Snape. Ainda estou para ver o que tenho de fazer no final. Coisa bonita não é de certeza. Teve tempo mais do que suficiente para planear demasiado bem a minha tortura.

Bem ao menos consegui pôr tudo em ordem, já estive também a ver as matérias, insistência da Mione, como é óbvio. Sem ter ninguém que me azucrinasse o tempo todo foi mesmo bom. Não apanhei nenhuma vez o Malfoy pelos corredores, por isso foi mesmo tranquilo. Até tivemos, ontem à tarde, a aproveitar os poucos raios de sol que por aqui passaram e fomos estudar ao ar livre. Foi sem dúvida um bom fim de semana.

Agora tenho de me preparar para a tempestade. Estou a chegar ao gabinete do Snape para saber o que me reservou. Bem, a porta já está aberta, ou melhor, está entreaberta por isso não deve haver mal nenhum em entrar. Pelo menos era o que achava até ter começado a ouvir vozes. Duas, por sinal. Uma reconheci logo. A voz grave do Snape infelizmente fica gravada, mas não por boas razões.

- Está tudo bem contigo? Tens a certeza?

A segunda voz ouvia quase num sussurro. Devia estar mais longe da porta. O problema é que não reconheci a quem pertencia. A única coisa que percebi é que era um rapaz que estava a falar com o professor.

- Estou sim. Já lhe disse.

- Eu preocupo-me contigo. É uma das minhas preocupações.

- Eu sei disso. Estou bem. Não precisa de se preocupar.

- Mas o que é que ele queria para te chamar assim?

- Ora, o que havia de ser? Perguntar como fiquei naquele estado. E depois de me deixar no quarto quase que não saí de lá por causa dele.

- Mas ficaste lá? Pensei que tinhas dormido aqui. Perguntei aos teus colegas e disseram-me que estavas aqui.

- Pois, mas não estava. Tive de ir para casa. Não podia ficar aqui. E depois acabei por lá, visto que já estava muito tarde para voltar.

- Então, quando chegaste?

- Ontem à tarde.

- Tens a certeza que estás bem? Não pareces.

- Pois mas pela sua cara já deve te previsto o que me aconteceu.

- Ele não tem o direito de fazer isso contigo. Vou ter de lhe dar uma palavra.

- Padrinho, deixe as coisas como estão. Nada irá mudar. Ele vai continuar assim.

Padrinho? O Snape quantos afilhados tem? Só conheço um. E é aquela cabeça oxigenada. Não estou a ver outro. Mas isso significa que o Malfoy não esteve aqui no fim de semana. Agora compreendo como pude ter tanto sossego. Se estivesse aqui arranjava forma de me tentar deitar abaixo. Ainda não me esqueci que é por causa dele, isso tenho quase a certeza, que estou nesta situação. Com estes devaneios nem ouvi o Snape a falar.

- Já disse que estou bem. Consigo pôr-me de pé e andar, por isso não se preocupe. Mas se calhar aceito a sua proposta. Isto não passa num instante. Já dura há algum tempo, por isso estou acostumado, porém uma ajuda é sempre bem-vinda.

- Ok, eu vou preparar e à noite tomas e passa. Aguentas até lá.

- Claro que aguento. Não é a primeira vez que acontece. E tenho a certeza que não irá ser a última.

- Ele tem de mudar. Ele não vai poder fazer-te isso para sempre.

- Ele arranjaria maneira de o fazer. Bem vou indo. Tenho aula daqui a pouco. Até logo.

E nisto vejo a porta a abrir-se e a sair de lá o Malfoy, como suspeitei. Ele mal olhou para mim e foi embora. Já o Snape, esse viu-me bem.

- Aleluia Sr. Potter. Finalmente deu-me o prazer da sua companhia. Estava a ver que não. Chegou dois minutos atrasados. Porém como o castigo não tem hora definida, quanto mais tarde começa, mais tarde acaba. Venha comigo.

E lá tive de o seguir. Chegamos à sala de poções e pensei mesmo que teria de limpar a sala de alto a baixo. Mas ele levou-me até à despensa, onde são guardados todos os ingredientes.

- Bem, este local não é limpo pelos elfos, pois não confio neles. Por isso é óbvio que o posso usar como meio de castigar alguém. O que tem que fazer é retirar todos os frascos e limpar as estantes. Atenção que estão organizados com uma certa ordem, por isso não os troque de lugar.

Bem, isso até que nem é difícil. É só tirar e voltar a pô-los no mesmo sítio que os tirei. São muitos frascos, mas isto faz-se bem. O Snape vira as costas e começa a andar. Eu decidi começar pela estante que estava perto de mim e estava prestes a pegar no primeiro frasco quando o Snape pára de repente e vira-se para mim mais uma vez.

- Já me ia esquecendo. Chegou hoje uma nova remessa de frascos que já fazia falta, pois já tinham acabado. É preciso colocá-los no sítio certo. Como não tenho nenhum frasco aqui o Sr. Potter vai ter de pô-los no sítio certo. Para tal tem de perceber a organização geral dos frascos. Como é bastante óbvio, basta olhar uma vez e já se sabe, não preciso de dizer como está organizado. Por isso, trate de perceber a organização antes de tirar qualquer frasco do lugar. Depois passe no gabinete para ir buscar a caixa. Como disse, não há limite de tempo. Tem é de estar tudo direito. Logo, quanto mais rápido acabar, mais rápido se vê livre do castigo.

Eu logo vi que isto não era tão fácil como parecia. Era demasiado brando para ser um castigo do Snape. E como ele teve muito tempo para o preparar aposto que ele mandou vir de propósito só para me fazer a minha vida ainda mais negra do que já está.

Mas a conversa do Snape e do Malfoy não me sai da cabeça. Mas afinal o que se passou para não ter de passar aqui o fim de semana inteiro? Pelo que percebi o pai dele o reteve lá por casa. Mas o que será que lhe aconteceu? Ele não estava com boa cara e mal se aguentava em pé. Quando passou por mim mais parecia um fantasma de tão branco que estava. E também a forma de ele andar… estava meio vergado e dava passadas pequenas e andava muito devagar, como se o próprio ato de andar lhe desse inúmeras dores. O que é que se passou com ele afinal?

Espera lá… Ele foi chamado de urgência pelo pai, acho que em parte à minha custa. Mal lá chegou quase não saía do quarto por causa do pai. Depois chega-me neste estado… Será que o pai dele…

N/A

O que acharam?

Queria só referir, mais uma vez, para darem o vosso parecer.

Agradeceria imenso.

Obrigada :)


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A**

**Quem está a seguir a história espero que esteja a gostar. Não sei se estão ou não visto que não recebo feedback. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Atualmente só tenho mais um escrito para além deste mas como não obtenho resposta torna-se chato postar aqui os capítulos. Mesmo assim espero que gostem e que comentem, se quiserem. Até ao próximo (seja ele quando for)...**

**Capitulo 5**

Limpar, é fácil. Perceber a organização das coisas, isso já é mais complicado. Demorei quase 2 horas a perceber como estava organizado. Para facilitar o meu trabalho, havia frascos que não tinham rótulo. Ou seja, não podia ter encomendado um castigo melhor, visto que Poções não é o meu forte, obviamente. E quando fui buscar a caixa, mais certezas tive de que ainda me faltava muito. Nenhum dos frascos da caixa tinha rótulo. Mais um bom tempo passado a tentar saber o que tinha cada frasco.

Ao fim de algum tempo, comecei realmente a retirar os frascos e a começar a limpar. Até que esta parte não estava a ser difícil, se não fosse o começo teria sido um castigo leve. Estava eu a acabar a última prateleira quando deixei cair a pequena vassoura que estava a usar e esta bateu de lado no armário. Eu a pensar que tinha riscado sem querer a madeira e que ia ouvir sermão por isso. Mas aconteceu algo estranho. A madeira parecia rachada. A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi que tinha partido o armário. Só que isso não aconteceu.

Atrás da madeira estava uma pequena despensa escondida. E, claro, que aquilo me chamou a atenção. Pensei que talvez ali fosse o esconderijo de algo perigoso ou proibido. Mas, se fosse algo do género, não estaria aqui. Qualquer um poderia encontrar. Ao olhar para os frascos não vi nada que pudesse parecer perigoso. Pelo menos todos tinham cores extravagantes e bastante apelativas. Se fosse mais perigoso poderia não chamar tanto a atenção das pessoas. Ou se calhar eu estava a ser parvo e não me apercebi que o fruto proibido é o mais apetecido.

Peguei num dos frascos para ver afinal o que era aquilo. Mas não tinha rótulo. Aliás, nenhum deles tinha. Decidi abrir para ver se identificava alguma coisa. Para além de ter um odor maravilhoso, não consegui perceber mais nada. E, subitamente, comecei a achar que o ar estava a ficar demasiado quente para o meu gosto. Decidi acabar o trabalho o mais rápido possível para poder ir para um espaço maior e mais arejado.

A minha sorte era que não me restava muito que fazer então acabei num instante. Mal coloquei o último frasco na prateleira, agarrei na minha mochila e saí disparatado da despensa. Mesmo saindo da zona onde estava, continuava com demasiado calor. Nem o facto de estar ao pé de uma janela, por onde vinha ar fresco, me acalmava. Andei a vaguear de um lado para o outro na esperança que passasse.

Estava já eu a desesperar e a dirigir-me para a enfermaria quando ouvi passos a aproximarem-se. Pensei que pudesse ser alguém para me ajudar, porém era apenas o Malfoy. E, por incrível que pareça, tive a sensação de que ele era a pessoa indicada para me ajudar. Eu estava quente, ele era frio. Nada mais simples, se me aproximasse dele poderia voltar à temperatura normal. Água quente com água fria não dá água morna? Então era mesmo isso que eu queria.

Fui então aproximando-me dele. Ele continua o mesmo que vi antes de começar o castigo. Pálido, a andar devagar, um pouco cabisbaixo. Parecia que ainda continuava com dores e pensei na mesma coisa que me tinha lembrado quando o tinha visto mais cedo. Mas depressa esqueci e apressei-me a ir à beira dele. Ele quase que saltou quando apareci à frente dele.

–Seu testa rachada! Então já não vês por onde andas? Troca-me a porcaria das lentes e deixa de tentar esbarrar em mim.

– Ah Malfoy. Eu sinto que só tu me podes ajudar.

– Estás maluco Potter? Afasta-te de mim.

Dito isto, fizera precisamente ao contrário. Aproximara-me ainda mais dele. Tanto que a ele só restou encostar-se à parede para tentar fugir de mim.

– Shiu, não fujas. Não te vou fazer mal. Só preciso de me aproximar mais um pouco. - e pus uma mão de cada lado do corpo dele, para evitar que ele fuja.

– Larga-me Potter. Deixa-me ir.

– Não. Eu prometo que já te largo. Só mais um pouco.

E aproximei-me mais, rodeando o corpo dele com os meus braços. E estava tão bem ali que não me apetecia sair de lá.

– Solta-me sua testa rachada. - disse esbracejando bastante.

Não resisti e calei-o pondo um dedo em frente à boca dele e agarrando nos seus braços com a outra mão livre e segurei-os acima da cabeça dele.

– Está calado. - sussurrei no seu ouvido. - Assim só vais atrair pessoas para aqui. Ou então vou ter de te calar de outra forma.

– Ai sim? Se vier alguém ao menos livro-me de ti.

– Tens a certeza que é isso que queres. Que eu te largue? - murmurei empurrando-o mais contra a parede e prensando o meu corpo no dele. O que só fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco mais quente. Mas como previ ele estava frio e a mim soube tão bem aquele frio dele.

– Tenho. Larga-me seu... seu pervertido. - afirmou tentando empurrar-me. Mas para isso tentou soltar os braços. Coisa que ainda não conseguiu fazer.

– Haha, estás mesmo a pedi-las. - disse rindo. - Estás assim tão ansioso? Quem espera sempre alcança, não é?

– Estou ansioso com o quê? Larga-me de uma vez por todas Potter.

– Não. Mas já que queres tanto, eu vou-te dar. - sussurrei mais uma vez no ouvido dele. E no mesmo instante senti-o a arrepiar. Todo o corpo dele tremeu. - Já que não te calas não vejo outra alternativa a não ser ter de entreter esses belos lábios com outra coisa sem ser as tuas palavras.

E fixei o meu olhar no dele. E fui aproximando-me ainda mais dele. Tentei perceber o que ele sentia mas ele apenas olhava para mim completamente imóvel. Nos seus olhos notei um pouco de surpresa ao perceber o que estava prestes a acontecer. Mas não se mexeu um milímetro. Ou estava paralisado devido ao choque ou então não sei. A única coisa que sabia era que estava com uma enorme vontade de o beijar. E que faltava pouco para isso acontecer. Já estava quase. Já sentia a sua respiração na minha face. O meu nariz já se distraía a brincar com a pele da cara dele. Só faltava...

De repente deixei de sentir calor. O meu corpo voltou a ser o mesmo de sempre. E nem percebi porque estava prestes a beijar o Malfoy. Onde raios tinha eu a cabeça? Afrouxei um pouco a pressão sobre as mãos do Malfoy e foi o suficiente para ele conseguir libertar as mãos e empurrar-me para o chão.

– O que pensas que estavas a fazer? Eu disse para me largares. - falou ele irritado.

– Eu não sei o que tinha na cabeça para fazer isto. Eu no meu perfeito juízo nunca me iria aproximar de ti.

– Mas desde quando tu tens juízo? Estás tão tramado Potter. Não esperas muito pela demora. Vou-te fazer pagar bem caro isto que se passou. - vociferou o Malfoy, virando as costas e a sair daquele local tão depressa quanto a sua aristocracia permitia.

Já eu, fiquei a pensar no que tinha acontecido. Mesmo agora, no decorrer das aulas, continuo a pensar nisso. Mas o que me deu? Parecia que o Malfoy era a última gota de água à face da terra capaz de saciar a minha sede. É, eu sei que não faz sentido, mas é essa sensação que tenho.

– Sr. Potter será que pode deliciar-nos com a sua atenção na aula?

Pois, esqueci-me que estou em poções e não posso divagar demasiado. Não quero ter outro castigo com o Snape. Por isso deixei de olhar para o livro e comecei a cortar os ingredientes. Não vai sair daqui nada perfeito nem de jeito, quase de certeza. Já estou farto de poções.

Se bem que agora eu fiquei curioso. Deve ter sido por causa daquela estranha poção que eu agi de forma estranha. É, só pode ter sido isso. Mas então que poção era aquela? Tinha um cheiro bom. Ainda bem que eu só a cheirei, olha se tivesse bebido. O que teria acontecido comigo e com o Malfoy se eu não tivesse recuperado naquele momento? Nem quero sequer imaginar. Deveria ser algo que eu me arrependeria para o resto da vida.

Respira fundo e não penses nisso. É o melhor. Mas devo estar com alucinações. Eu ainda sinto o cheiro. Espera lá. É demasiado intenso. Deve ser alguém a usar perfume. Mas o único que passou por mim foi o Malfoy, agora mesmo. Parece que entornou o perfume nele. E ninguém se apercebe.

– Oh Ron. De onde vem este cheiro?

– De que cheiro estás a falar Harry. Não sinto nada.

– Estás a gozar? Parece que alguém entornou um perfume.

– Acho que não estás bem Harry. Não cheira a nada em específico.

– Mas tenho a certeza que este cheiro vem do...

– Vem de quem? Não cheira a nada Harry. Andas a imaginar coisas.

– Deve ser isso então.

Tenho a certeza que sinto um cheiro no ar. E que vem do Malfoy. Isso posso, quase de certeza, apostar. Se não tiver a certeza que me caia uma bombinha de mau cheiro em cima de mim. A única maneira de verificar é tentar chegar perto dele. Mas como faço isso sem levantar suspeitas? Ah, já sei.

– Ron, falta-nos ingredientes.

– Ai falta? Mas desde quando isso interessa?

– Não quero ganhar mais um castigo do Snape. Se tu quiseres estás à vontade.

– Eu também não quero. Eu vou...

– Eu vou lá.

E dito isto levantei-me rápido para ser o primeiro a ir buscar. O objetivo era simples. O Malfoy estava perto da bancada dos ingredientes, por isso será mesmo fácil tentar saber se este cheiro vem dele.

Enquanto me aproximava o cheiro para mim ficava mais intenso. E tinha mais a certeza de onde vinha. Cheguei à bancada certa e tive a certeza. Eu conseguia cheirar o perfume do Malfoy à distância. Era, de certa forma, incrível. E o cheiro, agora assim tão perto, nem me incomoda tanto. Até gosto e deu-me vontade de saber como seria se estivesse ainda mais perto.

Aproximei-me dele devagar e pude reparar em várias coisas. Primeiro, ele continuava pálido. Segundo, não se mexia na cadeira, parecia que o ato de se movimentar lhe fosse doloroso. Terceiro, estava a agarrar a mesa com tanta força, como se a quisesse quebrar. E eu concluí que devia mesmo estar com dores, apesar da sua expressão não dizer nada. E só pensava no fim de semana que ele foi a casa e que quase não saía do quarto por causa do pai.

O Snape chegou à beira dele e começou a falar com ele. Eu apenas apanhei parte da conversa.

– Ainda estás com dores?

– Que lhe parece? Parece que estou bem?

– Draco estou preocupado contigo.

– Mas isto já é normal, então não sei porque continua a perguntar.

– Mas não devia ser normal. Depois do jantar passa pelo meu gabinete. A poção deve ficar preparada daqui a duas horas.

– Eu já estou habituado. Não é a primeira vez que acontece. Desde os 6 anos que estou acostumado.

– O teu pai vai ouvir bastante da minha parte. Onde já se viu ele fazer isso?

– Mas faz parte da tradição familiar.

– Tradição familiar? Ele disse isso? O teu avô nunca lhe fez nada disso. Bem já sabes, depois vem aqui. Até logo.

Se eu já suspeitava de algo estranho, então agora é que foi. Só consigo pensar no que poderá ter feito o Lucius Malfoy ao Draco para ele ficar assim. E tudo o que penso não é nada bom. Nem eu desejaria nada disso ao meu inimigo.

Pousei os ingredientes na minha bancada e continuei a fazer a poção. Olhei para o Ron, mas este estava com a cabeça no ar, mais uma vez. Mas a olhar muito para um determinado local. Olhei para lá e apenas vi o Snape a rondar a poção daquela amiguinha irritante e atiradiça que está sempre demasiado próxima do Malfoy.

E mais uma vez eu só queria esquecer o que tinha pensado sobre o Malfoy. Já estou a gastar demasiada energia a pensar nele. Por isso decidi pela primeira vez concentrar-me em fazer a poção direito. E pelos vistos estava a sair bem. Pelo menos tem as características da cor e do cheiro que diz no livro. Não, não posso pensar em cheiro. Se não tenho vontade de me sentar à beira do Malfoy para poder apreciar o seu perfume.

– Acabou o tempo. Vamos lá ver o que andaram a fazer este tempo todo. - afirmou o Snape, começando a olhar para as poções de todos.

E não foi surpresa nenhuma quando ele deu pontos aos Slytherin pelo trabalho do Malfoy. Mas ignorou o fracasso do Crabble e do Goyle. Ao menos deu pontos aos Gryffindor pela poção da Mione, mas deu-os contrariado. E claro tinha de tirar metade do que deu por causa da poção do Ron. A outra porção ia ser tirada na minha poção.

– O que temos aqui Sr. Potter? De certeza que é mais um fracasso.

Mas quando olha para a minha poção ele estaca. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi erguer as sobrancelhas.

– Bem, parece que finalmente conseguiu aprender alguma coisa. - disse virando as costas e sem fazer mais nada.

Toda a turma ficou a olhar para mim e para o Snape espantados. Era a primeira vez que o Snape não retira todos os pontos que dá a Gryffindor. O Ron olhava para mim espantado perguntando-me o que eu tinha feito, já que ele fez tudo o que estava escrito. A Mione deu-me os parabéns por ter conseguido fazer direito desta vez. O Malfoy olhava para mim mas mais uma vez não consegui saber o que ele pensava. Também ele não disse nada. E eu finalmente senti-me bem numa aula de poções.

...

– Foi um efeito histórico. O Snape dar-nos pontos e não os retirar. Estou pasmado. - desabafou o Ron.

– Conseguiste fazer uma poção Harry. Ainda não estava perfeita, mas estava boa. Para a próxima consegues ainda melhor, vais ver. Tens é de continuar assim. - encorajou-me a Mione.

– Nem sei como conseguiste. Eu fiz tudo o que estava escrito e não consegui o mesmo resultado que tu. - queixou-se o Ron.

– Oh Ron, se tu te empenhasses em fazer alguma coisa podia ser que saisse direito. - comentou a Mione. - Porque é que não aprendes com o Harry? Só tens de te focar uma vez na vida.

– Oh Mione isso dá trabalho e esgoto todas as minhas energias nisso. O que fizeste Harry? Alguém de certeza que te ajudou.

– Sinceramente tu achas que o Harry não conseguiu fazer a poção sozinho? - ralhou a Mione com o Ron. - Ele pode conseguir as coisas sozinho. Não precisa que alguém faça por ele.

– Não foi isso que...

– Pronto, parem a discussão vocês. Obrigada pela confiança Mione. Já tu Ron, vê se te acalmas. Até parece que ia pedir a alguém para fazer o que quer que fosse. Eu estive sempre à tua beira a fazer contigo. Até fui buscar os ingredientes para acabarmos a poção.

– Desculpa Harry. Não é que esteja desconfiado de nada. Mas o Snape tirou sempre pontos a nós e hoje estranhei. Foi só isso.

– Ok. Vamos então jantar.

– Vamos então. Estou com tanta fome que parece que andei a fazer demasiado exercício nos últimos dias.

Eu olhei para a Mione e ela revirou os olhos e sorriu para mim. Eu encolhi os ombros e retribuí o sorriso. O Ron estava sempre com fome, não adiantava que não tivesse feito nada o dia inteiro. Mas ultimamente tem mais vontade de atacar a mesa do jantar do que antes. Ele mudou um pouco desde aquele dia em que esteve comigo o dia inteiro e não se lembra de metade desse dia.

Começo a pensar que se calhar vou ter mesmo de falar com alguém sobre isso. Ele agora anda um pouco aluado. Parece que está em busca de algo, que nem sabe bem o quê, mas ainda não conseguiu encontrar. E anda muito sorridente, sem motivo aparente para tal. Às vezes parece uma rapariga apaixonada em busca do príncipe encantado.

Mesmo tendo, finalmente, a comida à frente dele, continua aluado e a olhar para o vazio. Afinal não visto que parece que está a ver algo que o enoja. Eu reparo na direção do olhar dele e quem está na mira dele é outra vez aquela miudinha irritante, amiga do Malfoy. E, como não podia deixar de ser, tinha de estar colada ao Malfoy. Atrás deles está o Snape, e reparo que está a dar qualquer coisa ao afilhado. Deve ser a tal poção que ele falou. E mais uma vez a rapariga tinha de se esfregar no Malfoy. E ele não parece notar.

Já o Ron esse está com ar de que quer matar alguém. Não me digas que ele gosta daquela criatura irritante. Era o cúmulo se assim fosse. Ela é dos Slytherin e, inda por cima, vive colada ao Malfoy. Então deve ser por isso que o Ron age desta maneira. Ela não larga o outro e ainda por cima parecia, há pouco, que também estava a abraçar o Snape. Realmente, coitado do Ron. Acho que afinal não preciso de ir falar com ninguém.

...

Agora, olhando pela janela do dormitório, penso em tudo o que se passou hoje. Ainda nem acredito que o Snape não me retirou pontos pela minha poção. Nem sei como a consegui fazer direito. É a primeira vez que sigo tudo o que está no livro e deu certo. E nem o Malfoy se atreveu a dizer mal das minhas capacidades.

Por falar nele, será que ele agora está bem? Já sei que bebeu a poção do Snape. Por isso já deve estar melhor. Nem acredito que o pai abusa dele. Posso estar enganado, eu sei disso, mas tudo aponta para isso. Eu agora percebo porque ele parece tão magoado e triste com a vida. Esta nunca lhe deve ter mostrado muitos motivos para sorrir. Mas espero que isso mude. Ninguém merece ser tratado assim. Nem mesmo ele.

Pois, mas ele deve ter algo de estranho deve. Pois o facto de eu conseguir sentir o perfume dele à distância está a deixar-me com os nervos à flor da pele. Eu não devia estar bem para me atirar assim para cima dele. Só posso estar a ficar doente. Isto nunca me aconteceu. Eu nunca perdi o controlo do meu corpo e da minha razão. Bom não nevo estar de certeza.

E como é que eu consigo captar o perfume dele a uma grande distância? Porque é que tudo isto aconteceu? Eu continuo a pensar que eu devo estar maluco. Como é que eu, no meu perfeito juízo, iria achar que o Draco era a pessoa ideal para baixar a minha temperatura? Porque é que eu não consegui fugir dele naquela altura e ir à enfermaria? Porque é que eu não o ignorei como sempre fiz até agora? E porque é que eu continuo a pensar nele?

Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Mas será que alguém poderia ser amável o suficiente para as esclarecer? Pode ser que uma boa noite de sono ajude-me a ver realmente bem por detrás de toda esta nebulosidade.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Sei que se passou muito tempo desde a última vez, mas hoje vem com dose tripla.**

**Este e mais 2 capítulos a caminho e é tudo o que tenho escrito até agora.**

**Por isso toca a aproveitar e de preferência a comentar.**

**Beijinhos**

Draco POV

Finalmente passou. Estava a ver que a dor não passava. Ainda bem que tenho o meu padrinho por perto, e que ele é ótimo em poções. Este dia estava a ser mesmo do pior. Nem andar direito conseguia. Quase que parecia um fantasma.

Mas isso nem é o pior. O pior mesmo foi ter de ter a Pansy grudada em mim todo o dia. Como se já não bastasse estar cheio de dores. A vozinha irritante dela só fez pior. Ela agarra-se a todos. Até ao meu padrinho. Eu sei que a conheço há muito tempo, que as nossas famílias são muito próximas. Tão próximas que acho que esperam que eu me case com ela. Mas ela está cada vez pior.

E, como o fim de semana foi péssimo, o dia não podia ter começado melhor. Ainda tenho marcas no sítio onde o desgraçado do Potter me apertou. Para magricelas até que tem força. Mas também, não sei bem porquê, não lutei com toda a força que tenho. Ele estava estranho. Parecia que estava de certa forma a lutar para me largar, mas que a vontade de me agarrar era maior.

E nem sei dizer o que isso me fez sentir. Aliás, eu nem devia sentir nada por ninguém. Foi assim que aprendi desde pequeno. Se o meu pai soubesse o que estou a pensar dava-me um sermão ainda maior do que deu este fim de semana.

Mas, de certa forma, eu sentia-me bem por estar perto do Harry. Não gostei de ser agarrado e prensado na parede, preferia ao contrário. Gostei que ele tivesse vindo ter comigo. Apesar de parecer um doido naquele momento. Um maluco que me conseguiu pôr a tremer. Não sei se de medo se doutra coisa qualquer. Mas que tremi que nem varas verdes, isso foi verdade. E que estava a gostar da aproximação dele. Por muito extraordinário que possa parecer.

E se ele não ganha-se juízo? O que teria acontecido. Ele parecia prestes a beijar-me. E eu apenas a ver o que ele fazia. Sem conseguir soltar-me. Sem força de vontade para o fazer. E como teria sido? Teria sido bom ou mau? Mas que raios estou a pensar?

Agarro na minha almofada e aperto-a bastante contra a minha cara de forma a não se ouvir o grito que dei. Isto não são atitudes que se esperam de um Malfoy. Mas o que se está a passar comigo? Estou a perder as estribeiras e tudo por causa de um maldito pequeno magricela com o cabelo todo despenteado e com os olhos verdes mais bonitos que alguma vez vi. Maldito sejas Potter. Tu e os teus magníficos olhos verdes.

Ahhhh. Pronto, mais um grito que dei e completamente abafado pela almofada. Vais arrepender de ter nascido Potter. Podes ter a certeza disso. Eu vou fazer com que sintas na pele tudo o que eu sinto. Um puro ódio pela ideia de querer ser teu amigo. Mas que foi que eu vi em ti? Só posso estar a ficar maluco. E és tu que me fazes ser assim.

Bem o melhor mesmo é ir dormir. Ou amanhã volto a ter as mesmas dores de cabeça horríveis com as quais andei todos estes dias desde que fui a casa.

...

Um novo dia começou. E eu estou completamente livre de qualquer dor de cabeça. E tudo graças ao Snape. Nem dei pelos roncos nada suaves do Crabble e do Goyle. Foi sem dúvida a noite que melhor dormi em dias. Tenho de ver se consigo ter acesso a um quarto só para mim.

Essa é uma das vantagens de ser dos Slytherin. Poder ter um quarto só para mim. Mas isso só acontece para os monitores, ou então para pessoas descendentes das mais nobres famílias puro-sangue, como é o caso da minha. Tenho de falar com o Snape. É uma sorte mesmo ter o meu padrinho aqui. E o facto de ser também o diretor da minha equipa é um bónus acrescido. Pensando bem, vou agora falar com ele. Ele de certeza que quer que eu passe lá para saber como estou.

Assim que entro no seu gabinete vejo-o a levantar a cabeça dos pergaminhos para ver quem era. E um pequeno sorriso instala-se na sua cara.

- Pelo que vejo, estás melhor agora.

- Sim padrinho. Vim agradecer-lhe pela poção. Precisava de aprender a fazê-la. Assim não o incomodava com estas coisas.

- Ora deixa-te de coisas Draco. Sabes que estou aqui para te ajudar. Mas se quiseres aprender terei todo o orgulho de te ensinar. Aliás, estás cada vez melhor em poções. - elogiou o Snape e indicou a cadeira ao lado dele.

- Pode-se dizer que tive um ótimo professor quando era pequeno. - afirmei e pude notar, com um pouco de surpresa, que o meu padrinho corou um pouco. - Mas não vim aqui só para isso. Queria pedir para ter um quarto só para mim.

- Ok, considera-o feito. Até me admira como aguentaste este tempo todo a dividir o quarto com os teus colegas.

- Foi fácil. Eu dizia que eles só podiam entrar quando eu estivesse a dormir há muito tempo. Assim, eu conseguia adormecer na perfeição. - disse sentando-me ao lado dele. O pior era acordar a meio da noite e voltar a adormecer.

- E como é que eles obedecem às tuas ordens?

- Ora, essa é fácil. Eles não querem problemas com a minha família.

- Principalmente com o teu pai. - constatou o Snape.

- Sim principalmente com ele. Mas algo me diz que ainda tem mais a perguntar-me.

- Sim tenho. Porquê agora?

- Porque estou farto de dividir as coisas. Estou farto que me façam perguntas. Não preciso dar satisfações da minha vida a ninguém. Além disso, se tiver de ser chamado de urgência ninguém saberá.

- A fase de treino ainda não acabou? - perguntou preocupado.

Eu levantei-me, virei-me de costas para ele e fui para perto da lareira. Ele sabe a resposta, porque é que continua a perguntar? Está a espera que Lucius mude de ideias? Bem que pode esperar sentado.

- Um Malfoy carrega o cargo dele durante toda a sua vida. Isto nunca vai acabar. Só vai amenizar quando não houver mais linhagem para trás. - afirmei virando-me para ele.

- Estás a ficar parecido ao teu pai. - disse o Snape esfregando os olhos.

- Então o treino está a correr bem.

- Ah, sabes que isso não é um elogio. A tua família vai entrar em decadência se as coisas não mudarem. Pensei que ao menos tu pudesses ter mais juízo que todos eles. Que soubesses de que lado estar.

- A sua família também já se foi. Uma grande e prestigiosa família que acabou sem nada que a impediu. E tudo à custa de estupidez.

- Ao menos eu fiz de tudo para o impedir. - vociferou o Snape levantando-se de repente da cadeira. - Achas que não fiz nada? Todo o lado Muggle que pensas que existe desapareceu. A família Snape acabou sim. Mas não é dessa que estou a falar. Estou a erguer da sua antiga glória a família que eu sempre respeitei. É o brasão dos Prince que eu carrego comigo. E isso não vou deixar que se perca. Já levantei da poeira todas as propriedades. A minha família é tão nobre quanto a tua Draco. Caiu, mas voltou a erguer-se. Eu próprio a levantei. E toda a gente me respeita. Têm pavor mas respeitam-me. O teu pai impõe o respeito. E isso vai acabar. As pessoas depois vão cobrar-lhe isso. Por isso muda tu, pelo teu próprio bem e dos teus.

Nunca vi o meu padrinho assim tão exaltado. Durante o seu discurso tentei fugir daqueles olhos mas não consegui. Cada palavra que disse teve bastante impacto. E depois o meu padrinho vira-me as costas e fica a olhar para a janela. Eu não disse aquilo para o magoar. Apenas disse a verdade, por muito que doa. É, se calhar deveria ser mais contido.

- Desculpe padrinho.

- Não precisas de o fazer. Foste ensinado a agir assim desde pequeno. - suspirou e virou-se para mim com uma expressão mais tranquila. - Mas só o facto de o fazeres mostra o quanto queres mudar. E para isso só há uma pessoa que te pode ajudar.

- Quem?

- Tu sabes bem quem Draco. - disse suspirando. - Escolhe o lado certo uma vez na vida.

- Sinceramente, não percebo porque é que o defende tanto. Ele é assim tão importante na sua vida? Mais do que eu? - perguntei com uma vontade de me enfiar no quarto e na minha cama. Porquê esta vontade súbita de chorar? Mas não o posso fazer. Se bem que acho que a minha voz tremeu um pouco e que ele notou.

- Draco, olha para mim. - pediu segurando-me no queixo. Nem me tinha apercebido que ele voltou para a minha beira. - Tu és mais importante para mim. E disso não duvides nunca. Mas sinto que por muito forte que te venhas a tornar, esta aproximação só te fará bem. Achas que tenho vontade de te atirar aos leões? Porém, vais ficar cercado de muitas serpentes que não vão querer saber de ti. E um leão sempre pode assustar algumas serpentes.

- Mas ele é tão... irritante. Ainda ontem andou a atirar-se para cima de mim. Parecia que não se conseguia controlar. E ele estava demasiado quente. Até me agarrou e prensou-me contra a parede.

- E isso foi quando? - perguntou ele curioso.

- Foi ontem de manhã. Eu ia para o seu gabinete e encontrei-o a caminho de cá.

- Então, não me digas que afinal ele mexeu onde não devia? Bem que me parecia que alguém tinha lá mexido. Vá lá que foi naquela poção. Olha se tivesse pegado outra mais forte. O que teria acontecido? - disse baixinho, como se eu não estivesse lá. Ora então o Potter andou a mexer no que não devia? - Só aconteceu isso?

- Sim só. Mas ele andou a mexer em alguma coisa?

- Ah? Não nada. É só umas poções que estou experimentando.

- Que tipo de poções?

- Ah... Não interessa. Não é nada de importante.

E volta a sentar-se na cadeira em que estava quando aqui cheguei. Pois eu sei que está a esconder qualquer coisa. Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde vou descobrir. Neste momento há coisas mais importantes a tratar.

- Então o que posso fazer para me aproximar dele?

- Podes começar por descobrir do que ele gosta. E depois seres uma espécie de amigo invisível. E também dares a conhecer o que tu gostas. Pode ser que encontrem algo em comum.

- E como me vou aproximar dele?

- Da mesma forma que fizeste antes. Tenho a poção pronta, se quiseres. - apontou para o caldeirão que estava por detrás dele. E é impressão minha ou ele quer mesmo levar isto para a frente?

- E o que faço ao Ron? Não posso estar sempre a mandar os outros dois a ir atrás dele.

- Deixa estar que eu trato disso. Escondo-o por aqui. Ninguém vai desconfiar de nada. E nem precisas de alguém que se faça passar por ti, visto que de tarde não tens aulas.

- Ok. Fazemos a troca quando?

- Depois do almoço. É preciso que o Ron avise primeiro o Harry para tirarem a tarde de folga, só entre rapazes. E depois trocamos. Vem aqui ter e eu digo-te se a troca se pode dar. Agora vai para a sala. As aulas estão a começar.

- Ok padrinho. Até daqui a bocado. Obrigado por tudo.

- Vai lá então. Hoje mesmo trocas de quarto. Vou pedir aos elfos para porem lá as tuas roupas.

E dito isto eu saí do gabinete dele. E fui para as aulas a pensar na tarde que ia ter. Por um lado estava ansioso por poder conversar com ele. Por outro não o queria ver à frente tão cedo. Se bem que se me aproximar dele posso vir a descobrir algo interessante e usar isso contra ele.

...

Como seria de esperar, as aulas pareciam que passavam devagar. Já me estava a dar cabo da paciência e da compostura. E se há coisa que não podia perder era isso.

Fui quase a correr para ir ter com o meu padrinho. A minha ansiedade crescia a cada passo que dava. Estava tão perto e mesmo assim tão longe. Quando lá cheguei, entrei logo para saber o que afinal se tinha passado. E qual não foi o meu espanto quando vi o Ron sentado numa cadeira olhando muito atentamente para o Snape.

- Como podes depreender correu tudo bem. - disse-me o Snape.

- Mas ele não devia estar inconsciente, ou então vedado e com os ouvidos tapados?

- Não te preocupes. Eu estou no comando dele. E além disso ele não se irá lembrar de nada. Ron traz aquele frasco que está em cima do balcão da despensa. Depois tira uns cabelos teus e põe dentro. A seguir entrega-a ao Draco - ordenou o Snape.

E o Ron cumpriu cada uma das tarefas que o Snape lhe mandou fazer. Eu estava incrédulo com tudo aquilo. Ainda fiquei mais pasmado quando ele vai ter com o Snape e fica à espera de alguma coisa. Parecia que estava à espera de um carinho como se ele fosse um cão a pedir festas ao dono.

- Ele pensa que é um animal de estimação por isso vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar. - explicou-me o Snape ao mesmo tempo que bagunça os cabelos do Ron.

- Porque é que o está a usar como cobaia?

- Ora preciso de alguém que me ajude a fazer as poções, a cortar os ingredientes direitinhos como eu quero. Logo a única maneira de isso acontecer na perfeição é controlando cada movimento da pessoa.

- Mas eu posso ajudar nisso. Eu gosto de o ajudar.

- Sim, eu sei. E eu gosto que me ajudes. Mas neste caso juntei o útil ao agradável. O Ron precisava de desaparecer por um tempo e como tal eu ponho-o na despensa a fazer as coisas e tu podes pôr o plano em prática. Nada mais simples. Agora bebe isso.

E eu bebera. E pensara que nada naquela situação era simples. Que tudo era estranho de mais. Mas, na altura, não disse nada. Pensara que, se calhar, era melhor não ser sempre a mesma pessoa a calhar ter de "desaparecer" por um tempo. Mas para a próxima eu digo mesmo isso.

Depois de tudo, aqui estou eu, mais uma vez, disfarçado de Ron para poder pôr conversa com o Harry. Só assim posso deixar a minha máscara cair e ser a pessoa que eu gostaria de poder ser. De poder conversar amigavelmente com quem me apetece. Isto tudo porque me é imposto pelo meu pai (nem sei bem o porquê, apenas desconfio), o meu padrinho quer esta aproximação (pelas razões que já me disse, mas desconfio que há mais razões) e eu próprio também quero, pois é bastante importante para um Malfoy ter boas relações com gente importante. E também porque há qualquer coisa nele que me puxa na sua direção.

- Ron o que vamos então fazer? - pergunta-me o Harry.

- Não sei. O que te apetece fazer?

- Isso devias ser tu a responder-me. Foste tu que me disseste para não estudar esta tarde.

- Isso foi porque não me apetecia ir estudar hoje. - disse dando a razão que o Snape me referiu que eu devia dizer.

- Mas desde quando tu queres? - perguntou-me suspirando a seguir. - Sendo assim eu vou escolher e tu só tens que aceitar. Que tal dar uma volta por aqui?

- Dar uma volta por onde? Não dá para sair destes terrenos Harry.

- Mas tu conheces bem o castelo e tudo à volta?

- Não. Mas para que haveria de querer conhecer? O resto não me interessa. Basta-me saber o sítio das aulas, o dormitório e onde comer. Mais nada. - repliquei. Sinceramente para que me adianta saber os recantos deste sítio? Às vezes ele diz cada coisa mais parva que me dá vontade de o esganar.

- Talvez encontremos algo interessante.

- O quê? Algum esconderijo secreto? Espera não me digas nada. - ele ia falar mas eu o interrompi. - Há coisas aqui escondidas que não são próprias para os alunos. Melhor ainda. Alguns professores têm um segredo incrível, ou escondem algo perigoso. Ou então encontramos alguma passagem secreta.

- Nunca se sabe o que este castelo pode esconder. - disse com ar misterioso. - Só saberás se procurares.

- Só falta dizeres que há um tesouro aqui escondido.

- Pára de empatar e vamos.

As ideias do meu padrinho dão nisto. Lá tenho de ir atrás dele para conhecer os cantos ao castelo. Sinceramente, tinha de ser isto a sair-lhe da cabeça? Mais ninguém se atrevia a querer conhecer o castelo.

- Ron, estás a dormir? Anda lá. Vou-te mostrar os meus lugares favoritos.

- E tens lugares favoritos por aqui? Só mesmo tu...

- Vais ver. Há por aqui lugares completamente diferentes e que ninguém espera que existam.

- Não há nada mais interessante que possamos fazer? Isto não é estimulante.

- Pára de resmungar. Quase pareces o Malfoy. Se não queres estragar-me a tarde está calado e anda.

Dito isto começa a andar e indica-me com a mão para o seguir. Realmente, no que me fui meter. Estaria bem melhor se estivesse na biblioteca a estudar sossegado.

...

- Então, o que achas disto?

Pura e simplesmente fiquei sem palavras. Quem diria que existiria algo assim por aqui. Esta torre tem uma vista fantástica sobre todos os terrenos da escola. Ainda se consegue ver o lago daqui. Até aquela aldeia é possível avistar. Pronto, não a aldeia toda, apenas o telhado da torre que lá existe.

Mas mesmo assim, isto é bastante bonito. Com o luar, a paisagem deve ficar bastante melhor. Talvez não tenha sido má ideia ser arrastado pelos corredores daquela maneira. Ter de observar cada canto do castelo, para vir a descobrir este local. Realmente gostaria de vir aqui mais tarde, quando a luz do dia dá lugar à escuridão da noite. Tenho de ver é se não sou apanhado no caminho até às masmorras.

- Como é possível que acha algo assim por aqui escondido? Eu gostei bastante.

- Experimenta ver como fica à noite. Numa noite límpida dá para ver todas as estrelas do céu. E então a lua? É a melhor visão que se pode ter. Dos dormitórios dá para ter uma noção. Mas não há nada como subir mais alto e ter uma visão mais ampla do céu. O que toda a gente perde.

Neste aspeto tenho de concordar com ele. Das masmorras não dá para ver nada assim. E sei que o dormitório dele tem uma vista muito melhor que o meu. Nisso o invejo certamente. E também o facto de ter pessoas que gostem dele ao seu redor. Mas também há muita gente que só quer ser amigo dele por ele ser famoso. E isso me irrita, o facto de ser famoso por uma coisa tão estúpida como sobreviver à maldição imperdoável da morte.

Como ele escapou é a questão que incomoda muita gente. Também eu gostaria de saber a resposta e acho que no fundo o meu pai também quer. Ele está sendo muito persistente para que eu ganhe a confiança do Potter. Para que me torne amigo dele. Para que conheça tudo sobre a vida dele e para que possa usar parte da informação a seu favor. No fundo acho que o que ele quer é uma maneira de conseguir escapar ileso quando o senhor das trevas voltar. Isso se ele algum dia voltar.

- Ron sempre que quisermos fugir dos problemas ou do estudo vimos para aqui, ok?

- Estás a dizer que isto é uma espécie de lugar secreto?

- Sim. Raramente vejo alguém a vir aqui e assim estaremos livres de qualquer pessoa. O que me dizes?

Por algum motivo, os olhos dele brilharam ao fazer-me a pergunta. E parecia inquieto à espera de uma resposta minha. Mas eu não sou o amigo dele, então quando ele vier aqui uma próxima vez e trouxer o verdadeiro para aqui vai se aperceber que algo não está bem.

- Isso é tão estranho ter um lugar para vir ter contigo. Se quero fugir vou para o dormitório, ora.

- Mas não somos os únicos naquele lugar. Este é só nosso. Vá lá. - pediu-me ele com uma ponta de esperança na voz.

- Eu… nem sei o que dizer. - digo e viro-me de costas para ele. Parece-me uma proposta bastante tentadora. Até podia vir aqui como eu próprio e tentar ver se o faço mudar de ideias quanto a mim. Uma coisa é certa, gostei demasiado disto para não pôr mais cá os pés. Tenho mesmo de vir aqui mais vezes.

- Ok eu aceito.

- Que bom. Nada de dizer à Mione, ok? Será um lugar só nosso. - disse me abraçando em seguida.

Eu estava estupefacto demais para poder reagir. Ele parecia uma criança que acabou de ganhar o presente que mais queria no natal. Estava a rir-se e a contar-me mais coisas sobre o que poderíamos fazer aqui. Mas eu estava noutro lugar e não consegui perceber nada. Apenas um ponto eu compreendi. Que não queria que este momento, em que estamos assim abraçados e juntos, acabasse nunca.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Aqui está o segundo de hoje.**

**Sem mais demoras, aproveitem...**

Harry POV

Desde que aqui cheguei, sempre achei o castelo algo impressionante, misterioso e tenebroso. Mas por muito inquietante que fosse, a expetativa da descoberta de algum espaço novo cobria todo e qualquer receio que pudesse haver. E sem dúvida que o melhor de tudo é poder partilhar as descobertas com alguém que as possa apreciar da mesma forma que nós. Foi por isso que, há um mês atrás, decidi mostrar ao Ron o topo da torre de astronomia. Achei que o novo Ron a pudesse apreciar tanto como eu.

Pois, por muito que ele se justifique, eu tenho a certeza de que não é a mesma pessoa. A forma de andar e de falar é completamente diferente. Até já pensei que ele pudesse ser bipolar, e muito provavelmente é isso que ele é. Ou então é alguém a passar-se por ele, através de uma poção ou de feitiços, no mundo mágico decerto que isso é possível, porém seria uma coisa muito estúpida de se fazer. Afinal, que interesse teria alguém para se fazer passar pelo Ron?

Sinceramente, prefiro o outro Ron. Com ele posso estar mais à vontade, falamos de tudo, embora nessas alturas por muito que lhe pergunte sobre a família, ele pouco me diz. Nos dias normais, ele não é nada mais do que ele próprio, um tonto mas bom companheiro, o confidente, o ombro amigo em quem posso confiar. Nos outros dias, nem sei o que pensar sobre ele. Se ele fosse uma rapariga, seria uma pessoa muito interessante para se conversar e quem sabe algo mais. No sentido romântico, quero dizer. Mas são tão raras as vezes em que isso acontece que eu fico à espera que lhe dê um ataque e ele volte a ser esse Ron diferente.

Em todo este tempo que aqui estive aconteceu sempre alguma coisa de extraordinário à minha volta. Primeiro foi a história da bipolaridade do Ron, mas depois vieram várias outras situações interessantes. Uma vez, um troll andou à solta pelos corredores. Foi-se meter na casa de banho das raparigas. Devo dizer que para troll até que foi inteligente. Nessa altura estavam lá várias raparigas bastante atraentes que saíram de lá aos gritos e apavoradas. Tirando a gritaria, foi apelativo vê-las a atirarem-se a qualquer rapaz que aparecesse à frente de modo a tentarem proteger-se do troll. O Ron bem que foi se meter no meio dos outros, mas não teve sorte nenhuma. A Hermione disse que era para ele aprender a respeitar melhor as raparigas.

Hoje, em pleno dia do Halloween, andaram abóboras enfeitiçadas à solta a tentar arrancar os cabelos ou a roupa às pessoas. A mim tentaram empurrar das escadas. Se não fosse o professor Snape a passar por lá naquela hora eu teria estado um bom tempo na enfermaria. Se bem que acho que ele só me salvou porque quando estava a cair agarrei-me à primeira coisa que vi, que foi nada mais do que a túnica do Malfoy.

É, pensar que aquele rapazinho franzino me salvou a vida é algo estranho. Mas também é algo reconfortante, de certa forma. É eu sei que é um pouco contraditório e nem sei porque estou a dizer isto. Mas foi o que pensei na altura.

O que se passou foi o seguinte. Estava eu a dirigir-me para a biblioteca e esperei que as escadas mudassem (elas aqui têm um bocado a mania de mudarem de vez em quando). Quando finalmente mudaram comecei a subir. De repente ouço uns risos histéricos atrás de mim a aproximarem-se. Olhei para trás e vi que eram as tais abóboras que estavam a deslocarem-se na minha direção. Mas não lhes liguei nenhuma. Continuei o meu caminho até que senti algo a me empurrar. Depois apercebi-me que eram as malditas abóboras que estavam a tentar tirar-me da escada. Eu desequilibrei-me e, ao cair, agarrei-me à primeira coisa que vi, um manto de alguém que ia a descer.

Sem querer, acabo por levar de arrasto a pessoa a quem eu estendi a mão. Na altura só percebi que me agarrei a um rapaz porque o vi a agarrar-se ao varão da escada para não cair. E, só um aparte, o rapaz era mesmo lindo, do sitio onde eu estava a ver, ou seja, debaixo dele e fora das escadas, amparado pelo corpo dele (porém foi um gosto de pouca duração, quando finalmente percebi quem era o meu salvador só me apetecia ter caído sem me amarrar a ninguém).

Uma terceira pessoa puxou o rapaz a quem eu estava firmemente agarrado levando-nos aos dois para cima. A única coisa que me apercebi a seguir foi que estava deitado no chão das escadas e tinha alguém a chamar o meu nome numa voz angelical. Essa mesma voz doce e calorosa perguntava se eu estava bem, mas eu ainda estava a sofrer dos efeitos de uma alta descarga de adrenalina e ainda não conseguia ver bem.

Porque, se eu visse bem, teria a certeza que as palavras que ouvi não deveriam ter vindo da pessoa que as pronunciou. Julguei eu que o pilar que me segurou às escadas podia ser meu conhecido, por me tratar de uma forma tão próxima. Nunca pensei que fosse alguém que eu conhecia bastante bem, bem o suficiente para ter a certeza que devo ter batido com a cabeça nalgum lado pois nunca me diria nada de forma tão intima, tão amigável e tão preocupada.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa, quando ao perceber melhor o que me rodeava, saber que eu estava bastante agarrado ao Malfoy, como se a minha vida dependesse desse contato. É certo que isso de facto ocorreu, porém estava eu longe de imaginar que um dia isto me acontecesse.

- O Sr. Potter vai continuar aí agarrado ao meu afilhado como se o quisesse espremer até à última gota? – disse sarcasticamente o prof. Snape.

Ele era a segunda pessoa que descia pelas escadas e que segurou no Malfoy quando este caía preso a mim. Se ele não tivesse dito nada, eu nem teria notado a sua presença. Não quero dizer que ele seja invisível no meio da multidão, mas estava tão entretido a observar o Malfoy que nem dei por ele. Mal ele fez notar a sua presença, eu largo o Malfoy como se de repente a almofada fofa que eu julgava segurar se tivesse transformado num monte de espinhos. Porém, pareceu-me notar um pouco de desânimo na cara do Malfoy quando nos separamos, o que seria de todo impossível. Um outro olhar dirigido a ele e noto que voltou a ser o mesmo miúdo insensível de sempre. Deve ter sido apenas minha imaginação a mudança de humor dele.

- Veja se presta atenção por onde anda. A sorte do meu afilhado é que eu estava aqui. Se não ele ficava bastante ferido. Lá porque o Sr. Potter gosta de adrenalina e de estar em lugares altos e perigosos só para ver a vista não quer dizer que todas as pessoas gostem. Por isso para a próxima, não arraste ninguém nas suas aventuras.

Ah, o afilhadozinho ficava ferido e eu não? Por acaso o Snape acha que eu me atirei das escadas porque quis? Às vezes é impossível tentar argumentar, mesmo quando estamos certos. Olha eu ia atirar-me de propósito porque queria saber como era a sensação. Sim é mesmo isso.

- Desculpe professor. Não volta a acontecer.

- Não fui eu que quase fui arrastado para uma queda dolorosa. Não é a mim que tem de pedir desculpas.

Isto já está a ir longe de mais. Eu lá tive a culpa de ser empurrado e de me agarrar ao Malfoy? Porém, antes que tivesse oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa o Malfoy levanta-se e diz ao Snape para sairem dali, deixando-me ali no chão sozinho e sem auxílio. Pois é mesmo preciso ter azar. Agora que eu ia pedir-lhe desculpa por o meter nesta situação ele tinha de se ir embora. E de certeza que não vai deixar isto passar em branco. Só espero que ele não venha com tudo para cima de mim.

Depois disto segui finalmente para a biblioteca a pensar em como resolver esta trapalhada. Devo dizer que o estudo rendeu pouco, pois tinha demasiadas coisas com que me ocupar. E quando dou por ela, tenho de ir a caminho da aula de vôo. Devo dizer que é a aula que mais gosto, apesar de serem poucas as aulas e só temos no primeiro ano. Portanto aqui estou a caminho dos terrenos onde irá ser a aula.

Eu e a grande maioria não precisa da aula, visto que aprendemos há algum tempo a dominar a vassoura. Aliás preciso dominar bastante bem para jogar como Seeker, mas outros alunos, como a Hermione, necessitam mesmo de ajuda para aprender.

- Estamos finalmente na última aula de aprendizagem de utilização das vassouras, por isso espero que hoje todos vocês façam o percurso direito e sem falhas. Já têm destreza para tal envergadura. - constatou a Madame Hooch, a nossa professora.

- Eu vou sintar falta destas aulas. - sussurrou o Ron ao meu ouvido. - Era a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer melhor que a Hermione.

- E continuará a ser a única, a menos que faças um esforço em alguma outra coisa.

- Achas mesmo que me vou dar a esse trabalho? Nah eu quero é continuar na minha ideologia de fazer o minímo dos minímos e continuar a safar-me.

- Hoje quero que saia tudo perfeito. Irão em grupos fazer o caminho juntos e várias equipas diferentes no mesmo grupo. E, para não existirem conflitos, sou eu que faço os grupos.

E dito isto lá começa a professora a distribuir as pessoas. Pelo que vejo o Ron está no mesmo grupo daquela amiguinha irritante do Malfoy. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Ah, não me estou a lembrar. Mas sei que o Ron deve em certa parte estar contente. Visto que ultimamente apanho-o a olhar muito para ela nas aulas de poções. Mas como ela anda sempre ou colada ao Malfoy, ou atrás do Snape, com ela não terá alguma hipótese. Por muito que ele o negue, sempre que o apanho a vaguear nas aulas ela está, de certa forma, no campo da visão dele.

- Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter estão no penúltimo grupo.

O QUÊ? Isto não pode estar a acontecer. Eu no mesmo grupo que o Malfoy? Só se quiserem que a escola vá abaixo. Este dia não podia estar a correr melhor. Acho que pior realmente não podia ficar. O Mafoy junto comigo, com a Hermione e o Neville? Ui, vai ser lindo.

- Agora que está tudo distribuído, toca a começar a voar. Tenham em atenção a perícia dos movimentos e que estejam sempre juntos como equipa em todo o percurso. Comecem.

- Parece que estamos juntos nesta prova. - disse o Neville para mim e para a Hermione. - Vamos então começar?

- Vamos sim. Já todos têm as vassouras? Então vamos.

- Harry não te estás a esquecer de nada? - Eu abano a cabeça para dizer não. - Falta o Malfoy.

- E achas que eu quero saber dele? Não está aqui, que estivesse.

- Não é bem assim Harry. A professora disse que deveríamos estar sempre juntos.

É por estas e por outras que eu não gosto da menina certinha que a Hermione gosta de ser. Eu quero lá saber que o loiro oxigenado não esteja aqui. A minha vida não gira à volta dele. Se ele não quer eu não o vou obrigar.

- Mas professora...

- Sr. Malfoy, eu quero lá saber dos seus argumentos. Fui eu que fiz os grupos e assim será. Não irá conseguir nada com isso, portanto vá ter com o seu grupo e comecem a fazer as coisas.

Pois, eu bem me parecia que ele também não ia aceitar bem. Mas infelizmente a vida não corre como queremos. Logo durante esta aula vou ter de estar com ele, independentemente da minha vontade. Só espero é que não me tente tirar da vassoura abaixo.

E lá veio ele, furioso, irritado e um pouco... ansioso? Pois, deve ser imaginação minha, mais uma vez.

- Estou tão contente quanto tu Malfoy, mas temos de fazer isto. Por isso vê lá se fazes direito as coisas.

- Pois, mas eu hoje é que não queria ir parar de vez à enfermaria. E se continuar aqui tão próximo do testa rachada do castelo é certo que isso irá acontecer.

- Já disse que não fiz de prop...

- Quero lá saber, testa rachada. Desde que desta vez não decidas levar-me junto, tudo bem. Fazias era um favor a mim se arrastasses a sangue de lama aí à tua beira numa das tuas aventuras em busca de adrenalina.- vira-me as costas, monta na vassoura e fica a pairar no ar à espera. - Então, oh cicatriz, não vens? Eu estou à espera. Não sei como alguém tão lento pode entrar na equipa de Quidditch. Eles estavam cegos, só pode.

- Ah, aquele loiro oxigenado tira-me do sério. - digo virando-me para a Hermione. - E ainda queres que eu espere por ele Hermione? Eu hoje estou mesmo em maré de azar. Só me apetece atirá-lo da vassoura abaixo.

- Há pouco também tentas-te, testa rachada, e não conseguiste. E ainda dizes que não foi esse o teu verdadeiro intuito. Pois sim senhor, afinal eu tinha razão.

Dito isto vira-me as costas e começa a voar.

- Já disse que não foi de propósito, seu magricelas. Mas garanto que a próxima será a valer.

- Pouca conversa e mais ação. - gritou a Mademe Hooch. - Vocês vão começar ou vão continuar com o tricot?

- Desculpe professora. - disse a Hermione. - Vamos já iniciar.

- Vê lá se não queres ficar de castigo Harry. - diz agora a Hermione para mim. - Vamos começar e nada de confusões.

- Mas ele está a provocar. Ele é que começou.

- E tu ignoras. Lá porque não foste tu que começas-te, não quer dizer que tenhas de continuar. Pára e ignora.

- É fácil dizer. Não és tu que estás a ser alvo dele.

- Harry, a Hermione tem razão. - disse o Neville corando até às orelhas. - Vamos fazer isto sem confusões e assim acabamos mais rápido.

- Muito bem Neville. É assim mesmo. - elogiu a Hermione dando umas pancadinhas nas costas. E o Neville apenas reaje ficando ainda mais vermelho e a olhar para o chão. - Vamos então.

Montamos nas vassouras e fomos para o local onde o Malfoy estava. E começamos finalmente o percurso.

- Estava a ver que as donzelas nunca mais se despachavam. Já estava a ficar aborrecido de tanto esperar. - diz a cobra irritante. - Será que é desta que despachamos isto de uma vez por todas?

Eu decido ignorar, como a Hermione disse e lá segui com o caminho, porém tendo sempre que ignorar cada comentário que saía daquele magricelas. Estamos a ir bastante bem, tirando o facto de que o Malfoy faz umas manobras um pouco largas de mais e temos necessidade de nos desviar-mos.

- Harry. Apanha o objeto. - berra o Neville.

- Mas qual objeto? - pergunto-lhe eu. Não vejo nada a cair. O Neville deve ter sonhado. É certo que ele está mais alto que eu, mas mesmo assim não vejo bada a cair.

- Perdi-o de vista. Tenho a certeza que o tinha agora.

- O que é que perdeste Neville? - pergunta a Hermione.

- Per... perdi o meu lembrador. Tenho quase a certeza. Estava no meu bolso esquerdo e senti algo a sair e agora não tenho lá nada.

- O que é um lembrador? - pergunto e recebo como resposta um olhar de desprezo da Hermione. Mas o que é que eu podia fazer? Não nasci a lidar com o mundo mágico.

- É um objeto transparente em forma de uma bola de ténis que fica com um fumo vermelho se te esqueces-te de alguma coisa. - responde-me ela. - O Neville deve tê-lo perdido quando executou a última manobra para...

- Para fugir do desgraçado do Malfoy que está com vontade de nos matar. - viro-me para ele e este como se vê como alvo da minha atenção dá-me um olhar de desdém. - Com aquela cobra sempre a fazer das suas não é novidade que isso tenha acontecido. Tens a certeza que estava nesse bolso Neville? Não o tinhas posto noutro lugar?

- Eu acho que não. - e procura nos bolsos do uniforme um sítio onde possa estar o lembrador. - Eu tenho a certeza que coloquei no lado esquerdo. Ah, afinal... está no lado direito! - exclama extasiante mostrando-nos uma bola transparente que rapidamente fica preenchida com um fumo vermelho. - Ups, parece que me esqueci de mais uma coisa diferente. O problema é que não sei do que me esqueci. Isto só diz que não me lembro de algo. Não o que eu realmente esqueci.

- Ha ha, só mesmo alguém muito patético é que usaria um lembrador. Nem acredito que há realmente quem use isso. - claro que só pode ser mesmo a nossa querida serpente, que não nos deixa em paz. Que ao menos com tanto riso que se distraia e caia. Não me importava nada.

O Neville, surpreso com a intervenção do Malfoy, larga o lembrador que começa então a cair. E passa-se tudo tão rápido que nem consegui reagir. A bola, que tão depressa tinha ficado vermelha, voltou ao seu estado original, na mesma velocidade. Logo, rapidamente a deixei de ver, por uns segundos. Os suficientes para o Malfoy agir primeiro e ir no encalço da bola. E eu vejo cada detalhe dos seus movimentos, ficando maravilhado, que não faço nada para pegar a bola para dar ao Neville. A destreza dos seus movimentos é enorme. E a capacidade de observação também tem de ser boa para apanhar a bola transparente a meio de uma queda bastante rápida. De certo era capaz de dar um bom Skeeter.

Como era de esperado por mim ele apanha o lembrador, antes mesmo de qualquer um ver para que lado caiu. Ninguém se apercebe que ele o apanhou. Mal nota que wu o estou a observar, começa a brincar com a bola e, em jeito de desafio, volta a atirá-la para longe. Mal vejo a bola a sair-lhe das mãos, voo depressa para a apanhar antes do Malfoy lhe chegar. Não posso deixar que ele chegue primeiro, senão o Neville não vai ter, tão cedo, acesso a ela.

Entramos num jogo para testar quem é o melhor, o mais rápido e o mais eficiente. Parecemos mesmo as crianças que tentam mostrar que são melhores que as outras. Mas isto é mais forte que nós. Mesmo que tentasse-mos, não o conseguiriamos fazer de outro jeito. Tudo entre nós gira em volta da rivalidade e de mostrar quem é melhor.

Ele está quase a apanhar o lembrador, mas uma mudança inesperada do vento faz com que o Malfoy agarre o ar e não o objeto. Estupfacto, ele perde momentameamente a trajetória do lembrador dando-me uma oportunidade perfeita de tentar a minha sorte. Providências do destino, ou não, o facto é que eu agarrei o lembrador e, como não podia deixar de ser, tinha de exibir os meus feitos ao Malfoy.

- Querias, não era, doninha? Mas não conseguiste apanhar. Quem ganhou fui eu.

- Isso foi apenas porque o vento mudou. - diz ele enraivecido. - Se não quem apanhava era eu.

- Não importa o que poderia ter acontecido, só importa o que realmente aconteceu. Deixa de viver no mundo das suposições, e vive no mundo real. E nesta realidade, tu perdes-te.

- Não perdes pela demora. Não terás tanta sorte da próxima vez.

- Isso era o que tu querias. Tu no fundo desejas ser igual a mim, mas na verdade não chegas lá.

- Olha lá, seu testa rachada! Quem, no seu perfeito juízo desejava ser igual a ti? - pergunta ele extremamente irritado. - Quem gostaria de ter um aspeto franzino, um cabelo tão estranho que nunca fica direito, uma cicatriz horrível na testa, e uma queda para situações perigosas e cheias de adrenalina? Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo.

- Olha sabes de uma coisa? - ele faz um ar de que está a tentar ignorar a minha pergunta, mas no fundo quer saber o que eu tenho para lhe dizer. - Quem desdenha, quer comprar. E tu que insistes muito, parece que queres ser muito próximo a mim. Mais do que a vontade que tens em me odiar.

- Parem já com isso. - gritou a Madame Hooch. Se não fosse a interrupção causada por ela, tenho a certeza qie iriamos continuar nisto por horas. Pois ele já estava pronto para voltar a atacar. - Os dois estão de castigo. Vão ficar o testo da aula sentados no chão a verem os vossos colegas. Depois ainda vos vou dar um castigo melhor visto que só faltam 10 minutos de aula.

E pronto. Acaba assim a minha aula. Desço da vassoura e vou-me encostar a parede da torre de astronomia. Fico a olhar para cima a ansiar estar no topo desta. Olho para o Malfoy e ele parece que teve exatamente a mesma ideia.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Devo dizer que dos três este é o que eu gosto mais porque tem LEMON, por isso está avisado desde já, não gosta, não lê.**

**Para quem gosta aproveitem bem. É de um casal que certamente não estavam à espera.**

**Beijinhos e até uma próxima.**

Draco POV

Realmente, se me dissessem que o meu dia ia começar mal, acabar por piorar, mas no final do dia eu iria ter uma boa notícia, eu diria que estavam malucos, que não tem cabimento algum que um dia péssimo possa gerar uma boa notícia.

Comecei o dia com uma experiência de quase morte. O maldito do testa rachada tinha de começar o dia a atirar-me das escadas abaixo. Eu sei que ele não teve culpa, até fiquei preocupado com ele e tratei-o de uma forma tão íntima que nem sei como ele não reparou nisso. Mas ao mesmo tempo que o meu lado sentimental me garante que ele não teve culpa, o meu lado racional (ou o meu lado Malfoy, como o meu pai gosta de dizer) não me permitiu pensar dessa maneira, fazendo-me ver o quanto ele me odeia e o quanto a minha presença o incomoda.

O que nos valeu aos dois foi que estava lá o meu padrinho e que nos tirou daquela embrulhada. É óbvio que ele ficou furioso com o Harry, mas eu tratei que retirar o veneno à cobra e de a amansar.

Não vou dizer que desgostei de todo ter sido puxado pelo cicatriz, mas a presença do meu padrinho fez com que não tirasse o máximo partido da situação.

O dia acabou por piorar com a aula de voo. Fiquei no mesmo grupo que o Harry e quase que dava pulos de alegria, na minha consciência claro, se eu também não estivesse no grupo da sangue de lama e do esquecido do Neville.

Inevitavelmente, quando nos juntamos alguma coisa tem de acontecer de diferente. Esta vez não foi exceção à regra. Resultado: uma busca atrás de um objeto estupido (só os idiotas é que usariam lembradores) e, a cereja em cima do bolo, um castigo. E foi o castigo que adveio da brincadeira com o lembrador do amnésico que me trouxe a notícia boa do dia. Ao menos o sermão do meu pai será menor.

O que me leva ao presente e à minha conversa com Marcus Flint, o capitão da equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherin.

- Malfoy, estás a vaguear demasiado. Ficaste assim tão pasmo que as palavras voaram da tua mente? - perguntou o Marcus.

- Ah? Ah, não só estava a pensar porquê agora.

- Só agora soubemos das tuas habilidades. Sabes não gosto de ver a minha família pressionada porque uma criancinha quer mostrar que é gente. Devo dizer que o Sr. Lucius Malfoy sabe muito bem como argumentar. Mas nunca pensei ceder sem realmente ter provas que não ia ser ridicularizado aqui.

- Os Malfoy têm sempre razão.

- Não, os Malfoy têm sempre a mania. - retorquiu o Marcus - E isso foi sempre comprovado. Por acaso, neste aspeto calharam de ter razão.

- Até parece que só temos razão algumas vezes.

- Olha lá Malfoy, queres entrar na equipa ou não? Se quiseres insultar-me estás à vontade, mas também não irás fazer mais nada. Queres ser o nosso Seeker ou não? Do que me disseram tu tiveste uma exibição espetacular, se bem que na minha opinião deve ter sido propositada. Um Malfoy não faz nada sem ser premeditado. E se não tiver uma recompensa no final.

- Calhou de lá estar alguém que pudesse apreciar os meus dotes na vassoura, nada de mais.

- Pois sim, está bem. Queres ou não queres?

Eu ponho-me a pensar para dar o ar de que estou ocupado e tenho mais que fazer. Mas isso não está a dar bom resultado porque ele já está a ficar irritado.

- Ok, eu aceito ser o Seeker.

- Perfeito. Já temos o nosso Seeker suplente.

- SUPLENTE? - gritei completamente fora de mim. - Pensei que ia ser o principal, e não o substituto. Os Malfoy nunca são postos em segundo lugar.

- Ai não? - pergunta ele divertido. E não sei sinceramente onde está a piada. - Pensa assim, há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo. Não te ia pôr na equipa principal se já temos lá alguém bom.

- Mas o Potter entrou para a equipa principal. E eles já tinham um Seeker.

- Nem queiras comparar. Tu não viste o que eles tinham lá. A equipa era boa mas tinha um Seeker da treta. É claro que era mais fácil para nós, mas a equipa melhorou entre si para compensar o desastre que tinham. A chegada do Potter só veio dificultar o nosso trabalho. Se alguma tragédia cair sobre o nosso Seeker, sem que alguém interfira, tu irás jogar no seu lugar.- disse a olhar atentamente para mim. Lá se vai a hipótese de uma rasteira manhosa. - E só nessa circunstância. Até lá tu treinas na mesma connosco. E é tudo o que tenho a dizer.

Ele olha para o relógio e apressa o passo em direção da saída do dormitório. Pelo vestuário dele diria que ia jogar Quidditch. Mas eu sei perfeitamente que hoje não é o dia de treino da nossa equipa, mas sim de outra. Ah, claro só pode ir ter com...

- Malfoy, eu sei que sou bonito, mas estou com pressa. Por isso vais ter de te despedir do meu fabuloso corpo porque eu tenho mesmo de ir.

- Como se eu o quisesse para alguma coisa. Eu não aprecio nada disso.

- Mas podes ter a certeza que há quem o aprecie. - disse piscando-me o olho e saindo rapidamente para que eu não tivesse a hipótese de o empatar mais.

Toda a equipa sabe dos interesses do Marcus, aliás não é o único por aqui, mas ninguém comenta, nem faz caso. É como se fosse normal. E de certa maneira é, porém ninguém sabe para quem é que ele corre de cada vez que foge dos amigos. Eu, por acaso descobri um dia destes, quando o persegui. Aliás se eu queria entrar na equipa à base de chantagem tinha de descobrir algo mesmo bom para poder usar.

Mas continuando, isso entre a nossa comunidade é perfeitamente normal. Durante anos o meu pai me alertou para esse facto, aliás desde que comecei a compreender a realidade. A única coisa que dizia era que se por acaso acontece-se comigo, que eu escolhesse um bom partido. Acho que, de certa forma, o meu pai até prefere que eu arranje um namorado, pois assim não tem de aturar as crises femininas. Talvez só houvesse a questão da descendência, mas se o meu pai prefere assim é porque até essa questão pode ser ultrapassada.

Apesar de ser o suplente, eu entrei na equipa no primeiro ano. O Potter não é o único a conseguir esse facto. Se bem que ele pode mesmo entrar no campo e ter a oportunidade de jogar. Já eu vou poder ficar no camarote reservado à equipa, juntamente com os encarregados da água e das toalhas.

Estou mesmo contente por ter conseguido este feito. Quem também vai ficar satisfeito será o meu pai, ou assim eu espero. É melhor eu escrever uma carta e enviar ainda hoje para a mansão.

...

A carta já está escrita e já estou no local das corujas para enviar a carta. Para além da minha bela coruja, só há aqui outra que é muito gira, uma coruja-das-neves. É mesmo linda. Porém, muito sinceramente, eu gostaria antes de trazer para aqui o meu gato, mas como aqui não me serviria de nada optei por trazer uma coruja. Mas o gato era muito melhor na minha opinião. Poderia fazer-me companhia à noite, enroscar-se nos meus pés, como costuma fazer. O meu pai não gosta nada que ele fique na minha cama, mas a minha mãe deixa-me ter esse privilégio.

Aproveitando que ando por aqui vou num instante ao gabinete do meu padrinho dar-lhe a boa nova, pois fica a caminho do meu dormitório. Ele agora não tem nada para fazer, a não ser estudar possíveis novas utilidades e combinações dos ingredientes. Acabei de chegar, e como esperava a sala está vazia. Contudo ouço movimento no seu gabinete. Deve estar a preparar uma nova poção.

Chego mais perto da porta e ouço um ruído estranho. A voz do meu padrinho está demasiado rouca. Será que ele está doente? Mas eu nunca o vi doente em toda a minha vida. Aproximo-me ainda mais da porta e apercebo-me que esta encontra-se entreaberta. Ora o meu padrinho quando está a trabalhar nalgum projeto tem sempre a porta fechada e repleta de feitiços. Ele está mesmo a pedir que alguém venha espreitar e ver o que diabo se passa aqui.

- Hum… Isso assim está melhor. Ao menos já consegue fazer alguma coisa de útil. Estava a ver que não. Não é preciso ser-se muito inteligente para executar isso.

Ok, a voz do meu padrinho está mesmo estranha. Até parece a minha mãe quando se derrete a comer chocolate negro, o preferido dela, mas sem dar a entender que realmente gosta de chocolate.

- Vá só um pouco mais para baixo. Está a ver, não é assim tão difícil. Não estive aqui eu a ensinar para nada. Já que é para fazer ao menos que saia com um mínimo de qualidade. Hum… É isso mesmo…

Como se costuma dizer, a curiosidade matou o gato. Pois mas eu não sou um gato e portanto tenho de me aproximar e ver o que de facto se está a passar. Estou agora a tentar espreitar e… Quem me dera não ter olhado. Ok o que eu vi não é novidade nenhuma, porque já sei muita coisa sobre o assunto. Mas não estava preparado para ver o meu padrinho sentado em cima da secretária, com as calças pelos tornozelos e com alguém na frente dele a… a… ai nem consigo dizer. O melhor é mesmo ir embora daqui antes que se acabe o serviço que estão a fazer no meu padrinho.

Oh que coisa. Eu não acabei de pensar nisto. E agora como vou conseguir olhar na cara do meu padrinho? Eu nem sei como vou conseguir dormir hoje. É que o meu padrinho é bem dotado. Ah, também não acabei de pensar nisto. Nossa vai demorar para esta imagem me sair da cabeça. Mas agora quem é que estava com ele? É que eu vi o meu padrinho, vi as figuras que estava a fazer mas só vi as costas da pessoa que estava com ele. E não deu para perceber se era homem ou mulher, ou melhor, uma coisa percebi. Era estudante daqui, pois estava a usar o uniforme e a única coisa que vi foi a capa com o capuz colocado.

Pois… realmente assim o caso muda de figura. Para além de um pervertido de primeira, o meu padrinho também é um pedófilo. Sim, a imagem do meu padrinho melhorou consideravelmente. Apesar de tudo o que vi só há agora uma pergunta que não me sai da cabeça. Mas quem poderá ser a pessoa que estava com ele? Eu não estou a ver por quem o meu padrinho se poderá ter… Oh… Não… não, não, não, não. Não quem eu estou a pensar… Oh meu deus é desta que eu vou ficar doente. Porquê? Mas porque é que eu decidi ir espreitar? Porque é que não fui do local das corujas direto para o dormitório?

Neste momento só me apetece espetar com a cabeça na parede de modo a tirar as imagens da minha cabeça. Ah e também os barulhos que ouvi, e a conversa, e os cheiros… Não é como se o que eu visse eu já não tivesse visto. Mas é completamente diferente ver algo porque fomos assim instruídos por familiares do que ver por pura curiosidade e ser com pessoas que eu conheço bem de perto. É, eu tenho uns parentes afastados de França que sempre que impunham a sua presença gostavam imenso de me torturar com imagens e fotografias das suas conquistas no campo da virilidade. Por isso eu já não sou puro, de mente, como a minha mãe gostaria que eu permanecesse.

Ah, mas também não sou nenhum inocente. Como eu andei a seguir o Marcus por todo lado sei com quem ele foi ter agora. Aliás, também já assisti à sua performance e devo dizer não sei como é que alguém o aguenta. Ele até podia ter o corpo mais bonito de todos. Mas a personalidade dele não dá para aturar. E aqueles dentes também não ficam bem. Ele devia estar em St. Mungus por ter um cemitério na boca.

De certeza que a temperatura por aqui anda a subir em flecha. A começar na gabinete de poções (oh não estou outra vez a rever aquele momento) e a acabar nos vestiários. Eu só não sei como é que não foi descoberto ainda. Dá para ver ao longe o fogo que por lá passa às vezes.

Narrador POV

De facto, apesar do castelo durante o pico do inverno ser demasiado frio à noite, parece que hoje particularmente certos espaços estão a ser especialmente quentes esta noite. Um já foi dado a devida atenção. Pois quem diria que o gélido Prof. Snape poderia virar uma caixinha de surpresas ardente. Só mesmo quem tudo vê, quem tudo observa.

Mas o mais importante esta noite não será o casal que está no gabinete de poções. Aliás por volta desta hora já está tudo acabado. Já a sala esfriou devido à pouca preocupação de um certo loiro na fuga que nem reparou no barulho que fez. Mas é um casal que certamente irá dar que falar. Aliás não é todos os dias que vemos o imponente professor interessar-se por alguém. E logo por quem.

Não, o mais importante não é dentro das instalações, mas sim lá fora, no mais gélido ar. Quem se atreveria a brincar a esta hora no meio da escuridão? Pronto, talvez não na escuridão, nem tão pouco no ar gélido, mas não deixam de estar fora do edifício principal. Acabou há pouco o treino de Quidditch da equipa que se mantém na frente do campeonato. E é para alguém dessa equipa que Marcus Flint tão desesperadamente corre.

Quem diria que um insensível como ele se tornaria tão apegado a alguém. Ainda mais sendo ele uma serpente, foi-se logo meter na jaula dos leões. Mas, como por vezes acontece, os opostos se atraem. E, se tivermos a contar com umas férias de Verão forçadas a passar com o nosso mais que convicto odioso colega, seria natural sair da situação em que se encontravam com algumas nódoas, não com o coração totalmente entregue, mesmo que temporariamente, nas mãos desse odioso colega.

Oliver Wood é o tal de odioso colega, que passou desse maldito posto a um conhecido, daí a possível amigo e agora algo mais em apenas mês e meio. Se os colegas de equipa o vissem neste momento a literalmente se babar por estar a imaginar o corpo do Oliver iriam certamente tentar expulsá-lo da equipa. O alvo das suas atenções está neste momento a guardar o material enquanto já todos foram para os balneários. Como esperado ele será sempre o último a ir tomar banho, o último a vestir-se e o último a sair. Não porque goste de estar sozinho mas sim porque é um maldito de um responsável, segundo Flint, e gosta de ter tudo arrumado e fechado quando sai.

Flint até poderia criticá-lo bastante por isso, visto que passou os últimos tempos a investigar toda a rotina do Oliver, mas é precisamente esse lado dele que permite que os dois possam estar algum tempo juntos, isto se o Flint lhe apetecer aparecer. Então não é com surpresa nenhuma que vê todos os elementos dos Griffindor a sair mas não o seu amado. Ah, se ele soubesse os verdadeiros motivos que o fazem perseguir o Wood certamente que não ponha aqui os pés. Como um verdadeiro Slytherin ele não mostra os seus sentimentos. Segundo ele, o que o move é poder ter um pouco de diversão esporadicamente.

Tomada finalmente uma decisão ele decide entrar no balneário. A primeira coisa que faz é trancar a porta e silenciar o local, que daqui a pouco estará repleto de barulho. Só espera é que o Wood aceite bem esta sua visitinha. A primeira coisa que repara é que as roupas do Oliver estão em cima do banco, o que significa uma coisa: neste momento ele está a tomar banho. Ah como adoraria ali entrar. Naturalmente o próximo passo que dá é tirar toda a sua roupa e entrar para o chuveiro para ir ter com o Oliver. Não demora muito até que o Oliver sinta algo a envolver-lhe a cintura.

- MAS QUE RAIOS PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER FLINT? - berra o Oliver por ter sido surpreendido enquanto tomava banho.

- Como diabo sabias tu que era eu?

- Ora porque mais ninguém, com uso das suas capacidades mentais em pleno, entraria aqui e interromperia o meu banho assustando-me dessa maneira.

- Pois somente eu faria isso não é? Ainda bem que me conheces assim tão bem. - disse ao ouvido apertando suavemente o abraço que dava no Oliver, fazendo com que ele tremesse.

- Sim. SOMENTE UM PREVERTIDO COMO TU!

- Ei, não achas que é melhor acalmares-te? Alguém pode ouvir-te.

- Como se eu não soubesse que tu lacraste a porta e puseste feitiços de silenciar na porta. - disse baixando o tom de voz e relaxando um pouco nos braços de Flint.

- Hum, sendo assim já que sabes isso por que não saltamos logo para a parte boa?

- Só vieste aqui por causa disso? Só sabes pensar nisso? - A cada frase ele tentava soltar-se do abraço firme a que estava sujeito nos braços do Flint. – VAI EMBORA. Não te quero ver neste momento à minha frente.

Bem aqui está o barulho de que vos falei. Sabendo como o Oliver reage sempre às investidas do Marcus, parece que estão no meio de um festival de fogo-de-artifício, o local deve ser sempre vedado e silenciado, senão o mais certo seria serem interrompidos.

- Não. Estou mesmo bem aqui. Está quentinho aqui debaixo da água.

- Ótimo. Então fica aí sozinho. Eu vou acabar o que estava a fazer e vou-me embora. - disse o Oliver libertando-se do Marcus e indo para outro chuveiro.

- Mas onde pensas que vais? - Marcus agarra no braço do Oliver e arrasta-o para a sua beira encostando-o à parede, pondo os braços ao lado do corpo do Oliver. - Vais ficar aqui quietinho ao meu lado.

- Tu realmente não me conheces, não é? Já devias saber que não acarreto nenhuma das tuas ordens. - Num instante inverte as posições atirando o Marcus contra a parede gelada. - Parece que vou ter de te ensinar mais uma vez.

- Ah, está frio aqui.

- Então ainda agora estava quente, afinal está frio. Decide-te, pareces uma mulherzinha que não sabe escolher a cor do vestido para o baile.

- EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA MULHER, WOOD. SOU MUITO HOMEM.

- Ai sim? - disse ao ouvido num tom acentuadamente rouco, o que faz com que o Marcus trema da cabeça aos pés. -Pois não parece. Tu estás a tremer com o que te estou a dizer. E não me digas que é porque estás com frio.

- Eh, eu... - diz quase sem voz e a fitar o chão. Depois clareia a voz e diz de forma mais firme. - Eu estou com frio.

- Sim é isso. Conta-me histórias que eu estou a adorar. - A cada palavra que proclama aproxima cada vez mais a boca do pescoço do Marcus, provocando-lhe arrepios cada vez maiores. - Estás a ver? Pareces uma menina completamente encantada e deliciada na sua primeira vez com o namorado. Agora o que é que está a provocar esses arrepios todos? Hum, o que será? Vais dizer a verdade ou não desta vez?

- Nã... Não há nada a dizer.

- Ai não? Então porque é que pareces reagir cada vez que me aproximo ainda mais de ti? - Oliver estava a adorar provocar o Marcus. Pode ser que desta vez ele admita o que realmente quer. - Pareces que queres muito uma coisa não é?

- Eu quero sim. - Finalmente consegue libertar-se do aperto constante a que estava a ser sujeito e olha diretamente nos olhos do Oliver.

- O que queres? Posso saber?

- O que eu quero, posso obter de muitas maneiras. Escusa de ser contigo. - estava a tentar ser convincente nas palavras que dizia, mas como é óbvio estava a falhar.

- Ai é? Pensas que não sei o que queres? O que queres é poder entrar em mim e foderes-me intensamente, como se não houvesse amanhã. E não venhas com tretas de "qualquer um serve". Se assim fosse não saías do castelo à noite, às escondidas dos teus amigos, para vires ter comigo de modo a obter uma coisa que podes ter no quentinho do teu dormitório. Pensas que não sei que há muitos a desejarem que tu os fodas?

- Eu sei que sou lindo e que todos me querem. Tenho pessoas a fazer fila para me terem. Posso escolher qualquer um que queira.

- Só tens um problema nessa história toda.

- Ai sim? Pois eu não vejo o quê.

-O único que queres é o único que não podes ter. O teu desejo mais profundo é poderes possuir o corpo que tens neste momento à tua frente e fazê-lo a qualquer hora do dia e todos os dias da semana. Mas é a única coisa que não tens acesso e isso deixa-te frustrado.

- Não me deixa frustrado. Só faz com que eu aproveite melhor o tempo que tenho.

- Então porque é que estás a desperdiçar preciosos momentos com a tua covardia?

- EU NÃO SOU COVARDE.

- És sim. - Oliver pega numa mão do Marcus e direciona para a sua fenda entre as nádegas. - Porque não admites que estás ansioso por te perderes aqui dentro? Por me marcares de forma a eu não me esquecer de ti?

Marcus tenta apertar as nádegas do Oliver mas não consegue. A cada investida fica cada vez mais frustrado por não estar a conseguir colmatar os seus desejos mais profundos. Ele está a necessidade de um alívio para tudo o que está a sentir, mas só consegue pensar na perna do Oliver que o está a provocar de forma dolorosa. O próprio Oliver está numa situação semelhante e está a esfregar-se na perna de Marcus. Parece que afinal não deve demorar muito até que Marcus admita o que quer.

- Oliver... Está a tornar-se insuportável. Por favor.

- Por favor o quê?

- Tu sabes. Tu também estás a precisar de alívio.

- De me aliviar? Ah, não te preocupes. Posso fazê-lo sozinho. - disse afastando-se de Marcus.

Não há nada melhor do que fornecer mais lenha para a fogueira de modo a aumentar o fogo logo o Oliver começa a fazer movimentos de vai vem no seu pénis já há muito ereto. Como seria de esperar isso serviu para provocar ainda mais Marcus. E, como se a tortura ainda não tenha sido suficiente, pega no gel de banho pondo um pouco na mão ao mesmo tempo que se vira de costas e começa a introduzir os seus próprios dedos dentro do seu tão desejado buraco.

- Não achas que este lugar deve ser bem limpo? - disse provocando Marcus. - Eu cá acho, mas se calhar há algo maior do que os meus dedos que poderia ajudar ainda mais, não achas?

- ...

Marcus fica sem saber como reagir perante tal visão. Mas antes que possa ter a oportunidade de avançar sobre o Oliver, este vira-se de frente para ele e volta a encostá-lo à parede.

- Bem afinal parece que não tenho razão. - disse o Oliver começando a passar as mãos em todo o seu corpo e por vezes passando em alguns pontos estratégicos do corpo do Marcus. - Acho que vou ter de resolver sozinho.

Volta a virar-se de costas e, empinando o rabo, aproxima-se da região pélvica do Marcus. Este começa a gemer de prazer perante tal contacto e puxa a cintura do Oliver para mais perto dele de modo a aumentar o contacto entre os corpos. Perante tal aproximação começa a beijar ferverosamente o pescoço do Oliver provocando arrepios em ambos. Como Marcus ainda não disse exatamente o que queria Oliver afastou-se mais uma vez. Marcus não o iria ter enquanto não lho dissesse.

- Oliver...

- Que é que queres? Eu não faço ideia, ainda não mo disseste.

- Por favor...

- Por favor o quê?

- POR FAVOR DEIXA-ME FODER-TE.

- Hum, sabes Marcus, não devias gritar. - disse aproximando-se perigosamente de Marcus. - Porém, como pediste com jeitinho eu estou tentado a ceder.

Dito isto encurta ainda mais a distância entre os corpos e decide atacar os lábios do Marcus, cedendo finalmente ao prazer que estava a sentir a partir do momento em que ouviu a porta a ser trancada e que ouviu passos a aproximarem-se de si.

Depois de muito tempo de desidratação o primeiro gole de água é sempre mais sôfrego do que os próximos. Os outros são mais controlados, não deixando de serem mais necessitados. E é o mesmo que se passa com estes jovens. Os beijos trocados entre si tornam-se cada vez mais necessitados, porém controlados. Depois de tanto tempo de tortura seria de esperar que as coisas evoluíssem mais rápidas, mas se formos por aí eles já estão nus. Não há roupa para tirar.

Mas não deixam de se provocarem. Desta vez o Marcus tenta impor o ritmo dos toques entre os corpos, só que não passa mesmo da tentativa. Num movimento muito rápido o Oliver pega na varinha e faz um feitiço de lubrificação, que é mais eficaz do que o simples passar do gel de banho. Num ápice estão os dois prontos para entrar em ação. Marcus tenta mais uma vez comandar mas infelizmente nesta relação ele definitivamente não serve de capitão.

Oliver encosta-o mais uma vez à parede do chuveiro e empurra-o em direção ao chão, fazendo com que ele se sente no mesmo. Ajoelhando-se ele pega no pénis do Marcus e provoca-o mais um pouco ao fazer movimentos de vai vem nele. De seguida senta-se no colo dele e dá-lhe um beijo bastante molhado ao mesmo tempo que faz com que o rabo toque no pénis mais que preparado do Marcus. Num só instante, ele encaixa-se melhor e deixa finalmente o Marcus enterrar-se nele de uma só vez.

- Finalmente. - disse o Marcus. - Será que agora posso ser eu a impor o ritmo ou não?

- O que é que achas? Claro que não vou deixar. Hoje portaste-te mal e mereces ser punido por causa disso. Não tinhas nada que aparecer aqui sem avisar e tentares manipular-me de modo a que eu te deixasse ficar comigo, mais uma vez.

- Resultou, não resultou?

- Não, porque foste obrigado a assumir de uma vez por todas que querias estar comigo e ainda pediste. Por isso quem ganhou desta vez fui eu. E para quem estava com pressa está a falar muito e a ter menos ação.

Dito isto começa finalmente com os movimentos demasiado lentos para o bem dos dois. Oliver sabia que o Marcus queria um momento rápido, bom e bastante suado. Porém não lhe ia dar esse gostinho, obviamente. Mas as suas próprias necessidades rapidamente sobrepuseram-se à vontade que tinha de contrariar Marcus e começou a mover-se cada vez mais depressa. E tudo o que neste momento se ouvia no tão atribulado balneário era os gemidos que ambos soltavam às vezes, quando não estavam demasiado ocupados a beijarem-se ou quando Marcus não estava a estimular os mamilos do Oliver com a sua boca.

Em alguma ocasião, nem eles sabem precisar quando nem o irão admitir, as mãos de ambos se encontram e se entrelaçam num ambiente carinhoso que, se não soubéssemos à partida que eles eram antagónicos até há pouco tempo, diríamos que se amavam profundamente há anos. Mas está claro que isto não passou de um lapso momentâneo, que tem vindo a acontecer muito ultimamente.

Da mesma forma que começa rápido, também o fim assim chega. Lendo os sinais do corpo do Oliver, Marcus acompanhou o esfregar dos dois com carícias cada vez mais frequentes no pénis do Oliver, de modo a atingirem os dois o auge ao mesmo tempo. Cansados, depois de um culminar bastante intenso, ficaram parados nos braços um do outro até as suas respirações voltarem ao normal.

Todavia, a troca de carinhos e afetos não acabou por aí. Beijaram-se no fim e durante o banho que ambos tomaram no fim. A troca de carícias continuou até estarem os dois vestidos e prontos a sair. Juntos e, de mãos dadas, saíram dos balneários e caminharam assim até à entrada no castelo. Antes mesmo de entrarem deram um último beijo, atrás de uma árvore. Depois disso seguiram ambos separados para os respetivos dormitórios, sempre a pensarem um no outro.

**N/A:**

**Será que todo o meu esforço valeu a pena?**

**Para compensar por muito tempo à espera sem nada eu coloquei não 1, nem 2 mas sim 3 capítulos, por isso acho que merecia uns reviews, não acham?**

**Precisava de saber se gostaram do novo casal e se querem que eles apareçam mais vezes.**

**Beijinhos e até à próxima... :)**


	10. Capítulo 9

**NA: Aqui têm mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem e de preferência comentem...**

**Capitulo 9**

Draco POV

Mais um tortuoso dia começa. Poderia vir a culminar em algo perfeito. Todavia tenho um castigo hoje a cumprir. Como não podia deixar de ser o meu pai tinha de fazer uma bela cena sobre isso. Acho que se não fosse o meu padrinho o meu pai viria para cá no segundo a seguir que recebesse a minha carta e eu estaria em apuros.

Por sorte a minha mãe também o manteve lá quieto em casa. Recebi de madrugada uma carta dela, onde relatou tudo o que lá se passou, dada pelo meu padrinho que explicou-me que teve de ir à mansão para não existirem mais estragos do que os que já havia. Mas disse-me que ainda estava em problemas. Contudo já não tenho a ameaça de ver o imponente Lucius a aparecer subitamente no castelo.

O que será que tenho de fazer no castigo? Vindo daquela mulher pode ser tudo, até limpar todas as vassouras do colégio. Espero bem que não, visto que estavam melhor para varrer o chão do que para voar. Porque é que esta escola tem de ter vassouras tão velhas que quase não voam?

Terminado o meu ritual de manhã posso finalmente ir para o refeitório. Espero não ter ninguém para aturar até lá. Os meus capangas podem ir para bem longe hoje pois não tenho paciência para ninguém, muito menos para alguém tão burro ou ignorante como cada um deles.

- Sr. Malfoy.

Ora não podia ter esperado eu ter acabado a minha manhã em paz antes de vir-me importunar.

- O seu castigo está marcado para hoje à tarde às 3 horas. Compareça em frente à biblioteca juntamente com o Sr. Potter. Ah, faça o favor de o avisar. Assim começam já a cooperar os dois. - diz a Madame Hood com um sorriso estranho e arrepiante antes de se dirigir à mesa dos professores.

Bela maneira de se começar o dia. Já não bastava eu saber do meu castigo de manhã e ainda tenho de contactar o testa rachada e o seu bom humor matinal estranhamente anormal. Eu acho que ele deve dormir com aquele sorriso parvo e acordar assim. Sem dúvida isto começa bem.

...

- Oh testa rachada!

- Que é que queres oh doninha?

Doninha? Ai agora também vais começar a responder-me à letra? Isto está a ficar interessante.

- Eu? Porque é que eu haveria querer alguma coisa de ti?

- Então porque vieste atrás do Harry? – perguntou aquele malfadado do amiguinho dele que é um mero traidor de sangue. Como ele se atreve a falar assim comigo?

- Não sou eu que quero, seu traidor de sangue, mas sim a Madame Hood. Ela disse que é para estar às 3 horas da tarde em frente à biblioteca. E disse-me para te avisar. Por isso aqui estou eu.

- És muito prestável não és Malfoy? – disse ironicamente o maldito do testa rachada que eu tanto adoro implicar. – Mas vá lá, ao menos fizeste alguma coisa de útil.

- Olha, eu só vim aqui porque fui obrigado. Não penses que adoro andar à tua procura pelo castelo. Tenho mais que fazer do que estar a correr atrás de ti. Aliás, tu um dia é que irás atrás de mim. Nunca te esqueças que eu um dia te disse isto.

- É que vires falar comigo depois de uma aula de poções que tiveste em conjunto comigo é andar atrás de mim pelo castelo inteiro. – disse revirando-me os olhos. Ultimamente os leõezinhos andam muito atrevidos na sua maneira de falar comigo. - Não te preocupes, eu vou lá estar. E quanto mais depressa acabar, mais depressa me livro de ti.

E vira-me as costas e vai-se embora. Não te livras de mim assim tão facilmente Potter. Tu ainda vais andar a rastejar aos meus pés. E eu vou adorar cada minuto. E tenho a certeza que nessa altura tu irás arrepender de não me ter conhecido melhor. E eu irei sempre guardar isso na minha memória. E vou fazê-lo pagar bem caro na altura que ele vier prestar contas.

- Ah, só mais uma coisa. – diz ele ao parar e se virar para mim. – Eu não irei atrás de ti nem uma única vez na minha vida. Tu pura e simplesmente não és assim tão importante para mim.

Um dia irei ser Potter, ou eu não me chamo Draco Malfoy. E vens ter comigo com o rabinho entre as pernas. Isso é mais do que certo. Um dia deixaremos de ser meros conhecidos que implicam um com o outro para sermos algo mais. Isso vai acontecer de certeza.

…

É nestas alturas em que sinceramente adorava não ter um bando de idiotas atrás de mim que só fazem o que eu mando pois são burros de mais para conseguirem pensar. Porque é que ficou acordado que a família deles iria prestar vassalagem à família Malfoy. Será que a perda de inteligência já era assim tão acentuada à 200 anos atrás? Coitados dos meus antepassados. Muito tiveram de sofrer à conta de uns burros que nem para cumprir ordens servem.

Então não é que suas excelências decidem ir prestar contas com a Madame Hood? Querem ir lá obrigá-la a tirar-me do castigo. Isto é de loucos. Depois eu iria ainda sofrer mais nas mãos dela. Sinceramente, porque é que eles não têm inteligência suficiente para cumprir ordens e estarem sossegados e não me incomodarem com ideias absurdas?

Lidar com eles todos os dias e ter de lhes explicar as coisas mais básicas é desesperante. No mínimo. Só me apetece mandá-los para o sítio de onde vieram e nunca mais deixar que eles saíssem de lá.

Eu espero que cumprem a última ordem que lhes dei que é para o meu padrinho. E que desapareçam da minha vista pelo resto do dia. Se ao menos forem capazes disso recebem um doce por isso. Se calhar era má ideia, não quero que eles fiquem pior do que já estão. Eles deviam ser grandes e fortes, mas só têm corpo. Não sabem fazer nada com ele. Se desse para devolver o produto pela acumulação de defeitos era ótimo, mas acho que não dá.

- Draco.

É o meu padrinho a chamar-me. Mas o que será que ele quer? Não me digam que eles meteram os pés pelas mãos outra vez.

-O que se passa? Não me diga que eles...

- Por incrível que pareça parece que fizeram direito. É sobre o teu pai.

Ui, vem aí bomba de certeza.

- Ele ainda não está conformado com o facto de teres ficado de castigo, mas quando soube que tu não o vais fazer sozinho ele teve outra atitude completamente diferente. Por isso espero que avances mais um pouco porque se não aí ninguém te pode salvar.

- Mas como eu vou-me aproximar dele? Sei lá que castigo nós temos de cumprir. Já ouvi dizer que ela gosta muito de pôr os alunos a limpar as vassouras. Assim não há muito que eu possa fazer aquando da limpeza.

-Não te preocupes com isso. Houve alguém que ainda há pouco tempo esteve a fazer isso. Além disso são 2 pessoas de castigo e isso acabaria mais rápido. Ela veio ter comigo para vos pôr a limpar o meu laboratório. O Potter limpou-o não faz hoje 10 dias e ainda não precisa de mais lustro.

- Quer dizer que ela pode pedir a outras pessoas por coisas para limparmos? Estou tramado.

- Calma, eu sugeri um possível castigo e pode ser que ela aceite a minha sugestão e aí terás todos os motivos para te aproximares dele. Se não aproveitas é contigo. - começa a ir para o gabinete dele até que se vira para dizer mais uma última coisa. - Escusas perguntar. Não te vou dizer o que é.

Bolas, este meu padrinho é mesmo um querido, não é? Até estou para ver o que ele me arranjou. Estou mesmo a ver. Quando eu não preparava uma poção direita porque não cortava os ingredientes de maneira correta não me ensinava mais nada durante muito tempo. E ainda me punha a ajudar a limpar o gabinete dele lá na mansão dos meus pais.

Um dia eu cortei um dos pedaços 1 milímetro a menos e ele fez logo uma tempestade num copo de água. Com ele ou está perfeito ou não. Por causa disso fui obrigado a andar com uma régua para todo o lado e a andar a medir as coisas à minha volta até conseguir dizer o seu comprimento só pelo olhar. Mas se há coisa que eu sinto falta é disso, de ser o ajudante dele no laboratório de modo a poder aprender coisas novas. Tudo o que estamos a dar nas aulas já eu sabia fazer aos 6 anos.

Agora tenho é de esquecer isso e prosseguir com a vida. Tenho é de ir para a biblioteca que já está quase na hora. Não posso deixar que o Harry, ou melhor o testa rachada, chegue primeiro do que eu. Isso seria um insulto para mim.

- Hei, vê por onde andas. - disse alguém com que eu me esbarrei.

- Des... Maldito! Que fazes tu, oh cicatriz, aqui parado no meio do corredor? - respondi muito indignado. Então eu ia pedir desculpa? E logo ao Potter pelo facto de ele estar a barrar-me o caminho. Pois sim, até parece que eu faria isso. – Mas que raio estás a fazer no meio do caminho aí parado?

- Estava a ir para a biblioteca e parei para apertar o sapato. – disse apontando para o seu pé esquerdo onde pude notar que mesmo assim os cordões estavam mal atados. Realmente este testa rachada não sabe fazer nada direito

- Vê-se. Olha lá bem para ele. Continua desapertado. Será que os teus padrinhos muggles não sabiam ensinar-te a apertar os sapatos? Ou andavas com sapatos sem cordões? Não como não estavas com ninguém rico se calhar nem havia dinheiro para sapatos, não era? Uma situação de certeza bem conhecida pelo teu amiguinho traidor de sangue.

- Não falas assim do Ron. Ele não te fez nada para o tratares assim.

- Só o facto de ele existir já é razão mais do que suficiente para isso. Agora podes sair da minha frente? Estava a ir para a biblioteca quando tu te puseste na minha frente, certamente para evitares que eu lá chegasse.

- Não fiz nada disso. Aliás estava a ver se chegava precisamente antes de ti. - resmungou o maldito e começou a correr para a biblioteca.

Claro que eu não ia ficar ali à espera que ele chegasse primeiro. Nós nunca cedemos naquilo que nos interessa. E eu não o ia deixar rir-se de mim. Com tanta correria e tanta competição que acabamos por chegar primeiro, não sem antes eu empurrar o Potter contra a parede ou de ele tentar pregar-me uma rasteira.

- Muito bem. Vocês chegaram os dois a horas e ao mesmo tempo. Ainda bem que começam a colaborar melhor senão isto vais dar bronca para o vosso lado. – comentou a Madame Hood.

- Não fizemos de propósito. Estávamos a ver quem chegava primeiro. – murmurou o Potter tão baixo que eu duvido que ela tenha ouvido alguma coisa. Eu só ouvi porque por acaso estava bem próximo a ele. Demasiado próximo para o que eu queria.

- Vamos ao que interessa. O vosso castigo vai ser organizar a biblioteca.

O quê? Eu vou matar a Madame Hood. Mas primeiro vou torturar selvaticamente o meu padrinho. Nós vamos demorar imenso tempo. Por muito que eu queira conviver com o Potter duvido que aguentemos o tempo todo sem discutir.

- Como toda a biblioteca seria o exagero, vão organizar o que realmente interessa. Vocês alunos muito gostam de desportos e de ler tudo sobre o vosso desporto favorito, mas esquecem-se de que essa secção da biblioteca também precisa de ser organizada. E a bibliotecária dá em doida por ter de estar sempre a organizar. Por isso o que têm de fazer é organizar tudo e terem a certeza de que no final do dia continua tudo direito. – disse a Madame Hood.

- Vai ser um trabalho árduo. Os alunos estão sempre a fazer bagunça naquela área. Vou estar a tarde toda naquelas prateleiras.

- Sim Sr. Malfoy. Vai ser isso mesmo. Mas para além de organizar, visto que isso é muito fácil, vão ter de fazer um trabalho sobre um desporto que parece que gostam muito, o Quidditch. Têm a tarde toda para o fazer e quero que me entreguem amanhã de manhã dois pergaminhos sobre o assunto, no mínimo. Se quiserem fazer mais é convosco. Mas para mim acho que é o suficiente para se fazer o trabalho. Não é um pergaminho por cada um de vocês, mas sim que os dois sejam resultado da vossa colaboração conjunta. Bem tenho dito, bom trabalho.

Bom trabalho… pois claro. Ela quer infernizar a minha vida. Pensando melhor eu vou ter uma bela conversa com o meu padrinho. Não vai sair nada de bom daqui. Tenho a certeza.

- É melhor começar o quanto antes. Se começarmos cedo, mais depressa acabamos e vamos à nossa vida longe um do outro. – afirmou o maldito do testa rachada.

- Deve ser a primeira vez que concordamos em algo. Mais vale ver como está a situação na secção de desporto e depois vemos o que pudemos fazer para organizar aquilo tudo.

E assim entramos na biblioteca e fomos diretamente para a secção que nos interessava. Isto é um pouco estranho nós os dois estarmos aqui a andar um ao lado do outro. Só queria é que o dia terminasse sem nenhuns danos colaterais, visto que sempre que nos juntamos nunca acontece nada de bom.

Chegamos lá e todas as prateleiras estavam reviradas, as mesas entre as prateleiras cheias de livros que deveriam estar no lugar. E algo me dizia que ainda havia muitos exemplares que pura e simplesmente não estavam naquela parte da biblioteca. Aquilo não parecia ter sequer uma organização lógica.

- Nós devíamos falar com a bibliotecária e perguntar que tipo de organização os livros têm. Podem estar por tipo de desporto, por autor, por editora, por ordem alfabética, ou qualquer outra maneira. Acho que primeiro deveríamos saber isso. E ver se há mais livros para além destes, porque eu duvido muito que só sejam estes.

- Por esta não esperava Potter. Sim concordo contigo, mais uma vez. Sem dúvida que primeiro é melhor ver como é organizado e depois começar realmente a organização. E quanto tudo estiver no sítio já podemos começar o trabalho para entregar.

- Senhorita Ferrer importa-se de vir aqui num instante? – mas quem é que o testa rachada está a chamar? Ah, já sei. A bibliotecária está a vir nesta direção, por isso deve ser ela. – Nós hoje ficamos encarregados de arrumar a secção desportiva daqui e chegamos e vimos esta enorme confusão. O que queríamos saber é como está organizada esta secção e se são só estes os livros que aqui existem.

- Boa tarde Harry. – que raio de intimidade é esta que há entre eles? – Bem esta secção está geralmente organizada por desporto, em ordem alfabética. E dentro de cada desporto está tudo também por ordem alfabética. Existem separadores que se colocam para distinguir que tipo de desporto se trata. Nas primeiras prateleiras ficam os livros, nas de baixo ficam as revistas. Estas são organizadas apenas por desporto. Há mais livros do que os que aqui estão. Eu invoco-os num instante e coloco-os aqui à vossa disposição.

- Muito obrigada pela sua colaboração. Foi-nos muito útil. – agradeceu o cicatriz um pouco corado. Agora ele não pode ver alguém bonito que fica logo assim.

Pois se calhar não devia pensar isto, mas realmente a bibliotecária é bastante bonita. É uma bela morena, com os cabelos em forma de ondas a caírem suavemente pela sua cara em formato redondo. Tem uns olhos que me lembram o castanho de algumas das madeiras que tenho em casa nos armários. É muito jovem, demasiado para estar aqui presa entre os livros. Porém parece que adora este ambiente. Só queria perceber o motivo de estar aqui a olhar para ela em vez de tentar perceber como é que eles se tornaram conhecidos um do outro.

- De nada Harry. Estou sempre aqui ao dispor das pessoas para qualquer assunto que envolva os livros. – disse ela muito sorridente.

- Desculpe, mas não há uma forma de fazer com que os livros voltem à sua posição original sempre que sejam usados e que mudem de sítio? – fiz esta pergunta pois é bastante pertinente. Então se há forma de que os livros voltem ao sítio onde estavam, por que motivo não o fazem?

- Realmente existe um feitiço que possa assegurar isso, mas como nem todas as pessoas têm acesso a ele as coisas ainda funcionam desta maneira. Lembro-me de ter a sua idade menino Malfoy e de eu mesma colocar essa questão, pois vinha muitas vezes à biblioteca e raramente estava tudo no sítio. Ainda não se tinha inventado um feitiço que pudesse ser alargado a toda uma biblioteca. Mas acho que agora já há algum. Se quiserem eu posso verificar isso e venho trazer-vos a informação.

- Desculpe estar a chatear com isto, mas se realmente já há algo assim, então porque não está a ser aplicado? Em minha casa tenho uma biblioteca com muitos livros e está sempre organizada. Aliás não me lembro sequer de alguma coisa estar desordenada por lá.

- Não me chateia de modo algum menino Malfoy. Aqui não é aplicado porque geralmente um dos castigos preferidos dos professores, quando não se lembram de mais nada é precisamente arrumar a biblioteca. Mas tenho a certeza que, se os estudantes castigados recorressem a esse feitiço, poderia reduzir o número de castigos que estão aqui a ser feitos. Quanto ao caso de que me falou, de certeza que em sua casa sempre lhe disseram para pôr tudo no lugar de modo a voltar a conseguir encontrar tudo. E se o menino desarruma-se aquilo os seus elfos punham a sua biblioteca arrumada num instante.

- Pois se calhar tem razão. Se conseguisse arranjar esse feitiço seria uma grande ajuda para nós. Obrigada pela atenção.

- De nada menino Malfoy. Em já venho com a informação para vocês e com o resto dos livros que faltam.

E foi se embora deixando-nos aos dois com o nosso trabalho.

- Nunca pensei…

- Nunca pensou Potter? Mas isso é o que geralmente acontece. Tu não pensas nas coisas.

- Nunca pensei ouvir-te a agradecer a alguém. Muito menos a ser simpático com as pessoas. Geralmente já se percebe a tua ironia antes mesmo de abrires a boca.

- Geralmente sou simpático com quem merece. E agradeço quando realmente me ajudam. Já reparaste que se realmente existir esse feitiço só precisamos de arrumar tudo uma vez? E depois podemos fazer o trabalho escrito e ir cada um para seu lado e garantimos que no final do dia vai estar de volta tudo ao sítio.

- A ideia que tiveste foi mesmo boa. Talvez consigamos acabar tudo isto sem nenhum dano. Até nos estamos a entender em alguns aspetos. Bem mãos à obra. Vamos ver primeiro de que desportos é que falam e depois colocamos os separadores por ordem alfabética. No fim é só pôr os livros no sítio.

Rapidamente tiramos tudo de cima das mesas para voltar a colocar lá, mas separado em desportos citados. Passado algum tempo a bibliotecária voltou com o resto dos livros e nós completamos a lista de desportos. Tinha acabado de pôr o último separador na estante quando ela regressa com um livro grosso na mão.

- Aqui está o que me pediu menino Malfoy. Realmente existe um feitiço, mas é demasiado complexo. Não sei se um de vocês o conseguirá completar.

- Não dá para sermos os dois a fazer ao mesmo tempo? Assim talvez o feitiço ficasse mais forte.

- Muito bem pensado Harry. Era o que eu ia sugerir. Se te juntares ao menino Malfoy juntos de certeza que conseguem executá-lo. É este aqui na pág. 2569. Vou voltar ao meu lugar, ainda tenho muito que fazer hoje.

- Obrigada pela sua ajuda senhorita Ferrer. – disse o Harry corando mais uma vez.

- Oh querido, não tens de quê. Já sabes que estou aqui para o que precisares. – como é evidente o testa rachada ficou ainda mais vermelho. - E se o menino Malfoy alguma vez também precisar de ajuda eu estou sempre por cá. Bom trabalho.

- Isto realmente parece um pouco complicado. – disse o Harry olhando para o livro. – Mas de certeza que juntos o podemos fazer.

Por momentos fiquei parado a olhar para ele a verificar se realmente era o mesmo Potter que conhecia. Só podia estar a ver coisas. Ele não falaria para mim de um modo calmo e a sorrir para mim. A sorrir para mim. Nunca pensei que um sorriso dele algum dia fosse dirigido a mim. Claro que já o imaginei, mas na realidade nem sempre temos o que queremos. E ele a sorrir fica ainda mais lindo. Parece que toda a alegria ficou concentrada na cara dele.

Permaneci estático durante algum tempo e a sorrir também, pois o sorriso dele era deveras contagioso. Até que ele desviou o olhar e concentrou-se no livro. Ao fim de várias tentativas falhadas conseguimos completar e foi com imensa alegria que vimos tudo a voar para o seu devido lugar.

Seguidamente, principiamos o trabalho sobre Quidditch. Sempre que víamos alguém a pegar num livro ficávamos apreensivos se realmente voltaria ao seu devido lugar e era sempre com uma enorme satisfação que observávamos o retorno do mesmo livro.

Nem dei pelo passar do tempo. Estávamos tão entretidos no trabalho e a conversar de forma amigável que quando finalizamos até me deu vontade de começar tudo de novo. Foi uma experiência realmente boa. Pusemos de parte tudo o que nos definia e tentamos alcançar um objetivo em conjunto. E correu tudo bem, apesar da desavença antes de entrarmos na biblioteca.

Até falei um pouco da minha vida, do tempo em que eu ia jogar Quidditch com filhos de colegas do meu pai. Era sempre o Skeeter, pois era o mais pequeno e também o mais rápido. Claro que não lhe disse que era o mais pequeno, apenas o mais ágil. E conversamos do que realmente nos interessa no quidditch. Sem dúvida que a sensação de liberdade que se tem quando montamos a vassoura e iniciamos o voo foi a que elegemos como a melhor sensação durante um jogo.

- Francamente Malfoy, quando queres consegue-se ter uma conversa civilizada e calma contigo.

- Estás a dizer que não sou civilizado? – até agora estivemos bem e ele começa agora a insultar-me? Mas que é isto. Eu não admito isto. Estava tudo tão bem.

- Não é isso. Queria referir-me que apesar das nossas guerrinhas tivemos uma agradável conversa sem nenhum insulto à vista. Será que levas as coisas sempre pelo lado negativo?

- Pensei que estivesses a insultar-me. E eu reajo sempre a qualquer insulto.

- Já tinha reparado nisso. Se não tivéssemos começado com insultos poderíamos ter começado com o pé direito em vez de ser aos trambolhões. Gostei mesmo da tarde de hoje. Sei que não era para diversão, e sim um castigo, mas não me importei de o ter passado contigo. Conseguiste numa tarde melhorar um pouquinho a relação com as pessoas ao ponto de nos conseguirmos dar bem. Só gostaria que esta onda de boa disposição da tua parte para comigo durasse mais tempo e aparece-se mais vezes. Afastado de tudo e de todos percebi que tu na realidade não és só aquela máscara de indiferença que sempre usas e que foste habituado a ser. Obrigada por me mostrares um pouco da tua verdadeira personalidade. Até uma próxima.

E assim com um sorriso nos lábios passa por mim e vai-se embora. Jamais ponderei que fosse ouvir aquilo vindo dele. Quem me dera que esta boa onda durasse muito tempo. Porém eu sei que se algum amiguinho dele me insultar eu irei responder e toda esta nossa convivência pacífica não passará de uma breve ilusão. E que em frente dos meus eu voltarei a ser aquele que sempre terei de ser á frente da sociedade. Pois foi assim que fui criado e é assim que terei de ser até que decida deixar tudo o que conheço para trás. Ou então até ao momento em que tudo o que me obriga a comportar-me desta forma tenha esvanecido da minha vida.


	11. Capítulo 10

**NA: Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

** Estou a pensar escrever um capítulo especial sobre o Natal de um certo casal que andou acalorado no balneário 2 capítulos atrás, mas não sei se é isso que podem querer, mas que eu acho que seria interessante e assim testaria até que ponto eu posso ir nos meus lemons. **

**Acham boa ideia ou não? Opinião precisa-se.**

**Capitulo 10**

Harry POV

Desde que aqui cheguei que a minha vida deu uma grande reviravolta. Pela primeira vez posso fazer o que me apetece sem dar grandes justificações, tenho bons amigos, não tenho de aturar as birras do meu primo nem os ataques dos meus tios. Tenho finalmente sossego, se assim o desejar.

Não pedi propriamente para ser popular, bastava que apenas tivesse uns poucos amigos e estava tudo bem. Mas há tanta gente que me quer conhecer, que quer ser minha amiga. Isso tudo só serve para me sufocar. Todos têm objetivos ao entrarem em contato comigo. Às vezes penso que o melhor mesmo era eu transformar-me noutra pessoa qualquer para garantir que só se aproximavam de mim aqueles que realmente me queriam conhecer.

Mas com tantas voltas, tantos acontecimentos que mal dei conta que o Natal aproximava-se a passos largos. Esse dia para mim não era sinónimo de alegria, nem de amor ou carinho. Era mais um dia do calendário, mais um dia que tinha de sobreviver aos meus tios. Geralmente saíam durante todo o dia, iam ter com a família da parte do meu tio e, regra geral, ficavam fora de casa desde a tarde do dia 24 até à noite do dia seguinte. Para mim era uma alegria se isso pudesse ter acontecido todos os anos. Mas, quando tal acontecia, geralmente trancavam-me na despensa por debaixo das escadas, onde eu ficava sem ter muita manobra de espaço e com comida e água até eles voltarem.

Quando regressavam, perguntavam-me sempre como tinha sido o meu Natal e gabavam-se do que viveram. Quase sempre o meu primo exibia os presentes que tinha ganho de modo a tentar fazer-me inveja. Não posso dizer que não tinha prendas, mas se calhar até preferia não ter nada. Comparado com o que eles ofereciam uns aos outros, as minhas prendas pareciam que era mais para o gasto e nada mais. Nunca recebi algo supérfluo, tudo tinha um uso quase que imediato. Calhava-me sempre algo usado pelo Dudley ou então algo que eu pudesse usar para a limpeza. Uma vez recebi como prenda panos para a cozinha e um balde com esfregona.

Portanto acho que não era necessário referir o quanto esta data se tornou importante a partir do momento em que aqui entrei e comecei a ter uma vida mais normal do que a que tinha vivido desde que fiquei ao encargo dos meus tios. O Ron e os irmãos não iam a casa nestas férias. Os pais foram convidados por familiares distantes, então como não podiam ir tiveram de ficar na escola. Para mim foi mesmo muito bom. Tinha companhia para passar o tempo, visto que quando soube que podia ficar cá nas férias tratei logo de avisar os meus tios que não ia a casa. Eu fiquei aliviado e de certeza que eles também.

Não ficou muita gente aqui. A Hermione foi para casa, mal aguentava de saudades dos pais. Sendo assim, finalmente eu e o Ron pudemos fazer várias asneiras sem que ela soubesse. Porém, antes de ir, obrigou-nos a fazer os trabalhos de casa todos. Esteve ao nosso lado na biblioteca como uma inspetora de modo a garantir que os fazíamos e que não lhe íamos pedir os dela emprestado. Depois disso foi finalmente de férias e com a consciência tranquila. Já nós que estávamos um bocadinho fartos de fazer trabalhos, foi como se entrássemos no paraíso da diversão.

Tirando tudo isso, basicamente ficamos praticamente com o castelo todo só para nós. Da nossa equipa só estávamos eu o Ron e os irmãos dele. Do resto das equipas estavam cerca de 5 pessoas. Dos Slytherin não ficou ninguém. Acho que ninguém era capaz de sentir falta deles. Talvez sinta falta das brigas com o Mlafoy, mas não seriam umas boas férias se tal acontecesse.

Se bem que eu fiquei impressionado com a mudança do Malfoy. Não conseguíamos estar 2 minutos sossegados sem que alguém começasse a insultar o outro. Foi sem sombra de dúvidas chocante quando estivemos uma tarde inteira de castigo a fazer um trabalho e tudo correu bem. Aliás a Madame Hooch ainda nos deu os parabéns por termos realizado um trabalho tão bom. De certeza que deve ser das poucas vezes em que a secção de desportos da biblioteca está muito organizada.

Ele não é apenas aquele menino mimado que eu conheci ao princípio. Aquele que, como muitos outros, só queria beneficiar da minha amizade. Se calhar ainda pensa isso, mas pelo menos a sensação que passou para mim naquele dia é que ainda há muita coisa que irei descobrir sobre ele ao longo do tempo. Não quero dizer que serei amigo dele. Mas será errado eu tentar conhecer alguém que no início só queria receber benefícios pelo facto de estar comigo? Será que eu não me darei mal com esta minha escolha? Sinceramente eu não gosto de fazer juízos sobre as pessoas sem as conhecer, mas será que ele deixará que eu o conheça? Não tentará ele iludir-me para esconder o que realmente quer?

Muitas são as perguntas que, com a volta dele à escola, tentarei de certa forma responder. Tenho de ver como ele reage. Eu sei que à frente das outras pessoas ele tem uma maneira de ser, que reflete um pouco da sua personalidade. Porém eu gostaria mesmo era de o encontrar sozinho e num dia bom. Definitivamente não posso ter ninguém ao meu lado, ou ele volta a fechar-se em copas e não se abre. Só espero não estar a tentar abrir uma concha que está vazia por dentro, sem nenhuma pérola para iluminar o momento da abertura.

Voltando ao assunto anterior, acho que de todas as pessoas que ficaram no castelo eu deveria certamente ser o mais entusiasta com a aproximação do Natal. Não deixei escapar nenhum pormenor. Fiz vários bonecos de neve, uns mais defeituosos que outros. Os gémeos chegaram a enfeitiçar um dele que ficou a cantar músicas de Natal na nossa sala comum. Pelos corredores viam-se enormes decorações. Uma grande árvore apareceu no salão comum e as mesas das equipas desapareceram para dar lugar a uma só mesa. Eramos tão poucos que não se justificava a separação.

Também no nosso dormitório houve decorações. E eu fiquei muito contente quando nos disseram que podíamos ajudar. A parte mais divertida foi da árvore e das tentativas frustradas da minha parte de pôr uma estrela no cimo dela. Esqueci-me que estou no mundo mágico e como tal, em vez de tentar subir em cima dos sofás para lá chegar, bastava um simples _Wingardium Leviosa_ para que a estrela chegasse em segurança ao seu posto. Tirando isso o resto foi muito fácil. No final nós estávamos cheios de enfeites em toda a parte e parecia que nós próprios fazíamos parte da decoração.

O Percy disse que eu parecia uma criancinha que nunca tinha feito decorações de Natal. E ele estava certo. Os meus tios não me deixavam tocar em nada, diziam que eu podia partir facilmente os enfeites por ser tão desastrado. Mas não havia problema nenhum que o Dudley todos os anos estragasse mais de metade dos enfeites. Quando se aperceberam que eu não respondi ao Percy verificaram que o que ele disse era verdade. O Percy desculpou-se, não sabia dessa parte da minha história de vida e ficou envergonhado por ter feito tal comentário. Eu ressaltei que não tinha ficado magoado com as palavras dele, ele apenas disse a verdade por muito que pensasse que estava apenas a meter-se comigo.

O que eu mais gostei foi da ceia de Natal. O teto do salão comum refletia a queda de nave que se passava fora das paredes do castelo e até havia mesmo neve a cair à nossa volta. O salão estava praticamente branco e estava decorado apenas com as cores da época. As bandeiras das equipas foram substituídas por imagens de azevinhos e de pinheiros. Devia ser fruto da minha imaginação mas parecia que estávamos no meio de uma floresta pelo cheiro que estava impregnado a todas as partes do salão.

Na escola, como tinha dito, não ficaram muitos alunos. E da parte dos professores também não. Só estava lá o diretor, a professora McGonagall, a professora Trelawney, o carrancudo do Snape, o Hagrid e o Argus Filch. A Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, esteve lá as férias todas, menos na ceia. Ou seja era um pouco esquisito estar a uma mesa com todos eles, mas de certa forma o ambiente parecia muito suave. No final da ceia eu próprio já não sabia quem é que estava mais contente no Natal, se eu ou os outros. Fizemos um pouco de tudo ao jantar, desde conversar a cantar. Sem dúvida que nunca tinha imaginado o Filch a cantar, parece um cano rachado. Eu acho que se houvesse vidros por aqui eles partiam-se. Os copos pelo menos estalaram algumas vezes.

No final da ceia fomos para o dormitório. Aproveitamos e trocamos as prendas que tínhamos comprado para o efeito e ficamos lá a cantar, a jogar jogos e a conversar até ser já muito tarde e todos estarmos cansados. Foi o melhor Natal da minha vida. Mas parecia que ainda havia muito que acontecer. Eu não sabia que ainda estava para vir as prendas de fora. Pensei que cada um receberia quando fosse a casa. Então qual não foi o meu espanto quando no dia seguinte fui acordado pelo Ron aos berros a dizer que queria abrir as prendas e que eu nunca mais acordava.

Mal abri os olhos e já ele estava a chegar-me um presente para as minhas mãos. Quando estava completamente desperto apercebi-me que ele já tinha começado a abrir mesmo sem mim. Tinha já vestido a típica camisola que me falaram na noite anterior, e estava prestes a abrir a segunda prenda, que não era mais do que um conjunto de guloseimas: desde sapos de chocolate, a feijões de todos os gostos e também alguns rebuçados, em forma de cilindro enfiado num pau, de várias cores. Quando lhe perguntei quem lhe tinha oferecido disse-me que não sabia, mas que devia ser de alguma admiradora secreta. Eu sinceramente duvidei.

Durante o dia inteiro ele não se fartou de comer todos os doces que tinha ganho. Ficou todas as pessoas a olhar para ele todo lambuzado de chocolate. Até o prof. Snape deve ter achado estranho quando passou por nós logo na altura em que ele estava a lamber os rebuçados cilíndricos grandes. Eu nessa altura se fosse a ele só quereria enfiar-me num buraco e não sair de lá mais. O resultado de tantos doces foi uma visita um pouco prolongada à enfermaria, com a madame Pomfrey a ralhar com ele.

Com um entusiasta à minha beira, antes de toda a romaria que aconteceu com os doces, eu tratei de ver o que me tinham oferecido. E aos pés da cama tinha um monte enorme de coisas só para mim. Eu fiquei muito feliz de ter tanta gente a gostar de mim. Recebi: uma camisola, da parte da mãe do Ron; um conjunto de penas e tinta, da Hermione; um álbum fotográfico com fotos dos meus pais, da parte do Hagrid; um monte de cromos de sapos de chocolate, obviamente do Ron. Até os meus tios tinham mandado alguma coisa, um par de peúgas mas claro que da parte deles não esperava nada.

Todavia houve dois embrulhos que me chamaram a atenção. Um tinha um manto, com um papel a dizer que tinha pertencido ao meu pai e que era para eu usar bem. Mais tarde descobri que era um Manto da Invisibilidade. Como é que o meu pai tinha uma coisa destas? É que isto tem tantas possibilidades que nem dá para imaginar tudo.

O outro embrulho tinha um livro sobre toda a história do Quidditch. Porém não dizia de quem era, não tinha um cartão nem nada. Pelo aspeto do livro parecia ser bem caro e tinha uma encadernação muito bonita. Mas quem me terá dado esta prenda? Certamente não foi a Madame Hooch, ela não compraria algo tão caro para os alunos. Ainda pensei que pudesse ter sido a Senhorita Ferrer, a bibliotecária, mas desde logo desisti dessa ideia. Ela não tinha posses para algo do género e se tivesse comprava primeiro algo para ela. Desde então tenho estado a ponderar quem é que me poderá ter enviado aquilo, não obtendo qualquer sucesso a obter a resposta.

E assim se acabaram as férias de Natal. E estou de volta à rotina diária. A Hermione já está de volta assim como todos os alunos e professores que tinham ido a casa nas férias. Não sei porquê mas parece que o Natal em casa dos Malfoy não foi divertido. O Malfoy voltou com uma cara de poucos amigos e parecia cada vez pior. Uma altura apanhei-o sozinho nos corredores e só faltava ele começar a lançar feitiços por todos os lados de modo a me pôr na enfermaria. Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa de mal e não me apercebi.

Se calhar pode ser que os pais não lhe tenham dado o que ele quis este Natal. Visto que ele é um menino mimado só podia ser isso. Ele quase que me tirou o meu livro novo à força. Estava eu sossegado num banco do pátio interior a ler bastante entusiasmado o livro e ele chega, dá-me um encontrão e ainda tenta tirar-mo. Será que ele queria assim tanto este livro e ninguém lho deu? Eu realmente não o percebo. Um dia é todo simpático, no outro tem um ódio infernal por mim. Eu ainda gostaria de perceber o que se passa na cabeça dele. Contudo vou deixar de me preocupar de momento.

Agora o que preciso mesmo é de voltar a concentrar-me nos estudos e no treino. Apesar de ter aproveitado as férias também para treinar Quidditch, não dava para estar muito tempo lá fora. A temperatura está tão baixa que nós congelamos se estivermos muito tempo seguido a jogar. Mas tenho de voltar a treinar pois dentro de pouco tempo temos o próximo jogo e não vale a pena eu jogar se irei ficar quieto e parado por não aguentar o frio. Essa é talvez a única desvantagem de um jogo que é feito ao ar livre e em cima de vassouras. Aquela sensação de liberdade deixa de fazer efeito e parece que estamos a ser espicaçados com espinhos de neve.

Todavia ainda tenho tempo para isso. Nos entretantos tenho de descobrir quem me deu o livro. Isso está a dar cabo de mim. Não consigo mesmo perceber quem teria feito isto e não dizer quem é. Qual a razão para se esconder? Será que eu aceitaria o presente se fosse dado em mãos pela pessoa que o comprou? Será que é por isso que não se identificou? Tantas são as perguntas, mas sem uma pista que possa ajudar na resolução do mistério.

Draco POV

Eu vou matar aquele maldito do testa rachada. Mas não antes sem o torturar direito. Deixa-me ver. Primeiro vou começar por o raptar e colocar numa cave sem luz e toda húmida. Depois vou deixá-lo ficar lá com as mãos acorrentadas e ligadas por correntes ao teto e vou deixá-lo de pé e também com correntes nos pés. Vai lá ficar um tempinho sem água nem comida. Quando achar que está preparado vou lá e começo a bater-lhe com um chicote até ele ficar meio inconsciente. De seguida começo a fazer cortes na pele dele e abandono-o por uns tempos para ele ficar a marinar no seu próprio sangue. E tudo isto porque ele resolveu ignorar-me no Natal.

Fiquei em expectativa todos os dias desde o começo das férias e depois o que eu consigo com tanta espera? Nada, só consigo alcançar o vazio. Ah ele vai pagar-me bem caro por isto. Ou eu não me chamo Draco Malfoy. Ao menos a viagem que fiz com os meus pais serviu para me distrair um pouco. Fui visitar os meus parentes à França e desde que lá cheguei pouco tempo tive para pensar o que quer que fosse. Mas mal pus os pés em Inglaterra só me apetecia ir de imediato para Hogwarts para esganar um certo moreno de olhos verdes e com uma cicatriz estúpida no meio da testa.

Nem posso acreditar que, enquanto eu estive à espera, o desgraçado andava pelos corredores a saltar e a divertir-se com o ruivo traidor de sangue. O meu padrinho tratou de me fazer um belo relatório sobre tudo o que aqui se passou. Talvez seja por isso que ele recusou o nosso convite de vir passar o Natal connosco.

Tirando o facto de ter ficado impacientemente à espera de que uma coruja das neves viesse ter comigo, as minhas férias foram do mais sossego que é possível ter ao lado de primos irrequietos. Quantas não foram as vezes em que lhes preguei umas quantas partidas para apenas me deixarem em paz. É claro que sabiam que muito provavelmente era eu por detrás de tudo, mas nunca tinham como me ligar à situação. Eu sou demasiado bom para ser apanhado em flagrante.

Como de costume, as minhas prendas foram precisamente o que eu queria. Eu posso ser mimado, mas fui assim habituado. Já a prenda que mais gosto de receber é do meu padrinho. Este ano foi um conjunto para fazer poções. Como seria de esperar foi logo posto em prática.

O que eu esperava mesmo era qualquer coisa vinda de outro lado. Eu tive um trabalho imenso a convencer o meu padrinho a fazer tudo direitinho e nem sequer recebi um obrigado. Não recebi nada. E depois fica a exibir as coisas e eu passo e não liga nenhuma. Eu acho que ele não é assim tão burro ao ponto de não juntar tudo e perceber que eu estou por detrás do presente.

Não é preciso ir muito longe. Antes das férias estivemos juntos a fazer um trabalho sobre desporto e ainda por cima sobre Quidditch. Estivemos horas na biblioteca a preparar tudo e falar sobre o que mais gostamos nesse desporto em particular. A própria da Madame Hooch nos deu os parabéns por termos feito um bom trabalho. Não me digam que ele pensa que o livro vem da Madame Hooch. Certamente o testa rachada saberia que ela não daria nada assim tão caro a um aluno. A outra alternativa pode ser aquela bibliotecária, mas eu duvido que ela tenha posses para tanto.

No fim de contas só sobrava eu, não é? Ou ele acha que eu não era capaz disso? Eu trato as pessoas de que gosto bastante bem e foi por isso que resolvi dar-lhe de presente algo que certamente ele iria gostar. Mas ele não soube juntar tudo e perceber que eu fiz alguma coisa por ele. Por isso fiquei tão irritado por ele não me ter contactado todo este tempo. Pensei que ao menos fosse receber uma carta de agradecimento. Nem isso. Quando voltei para o castelo pensei que ele pudesse querer dizer-mo pessoalmente. Também não aconteceu.

Não acredito que estou a dar tanta importância a isto. Primeiro, eu queria servir-me dele para que o meu pai me deixasse em paz. E ele não me aceitou, sinceramente eu também não aceitaria ninguém assim mas não quer dizer que não fiquei sentido com o que aconteceu. Segundo, quando pus tudo o que o meu pai queria de lado mesmo assim não me quis conhecer. Apenas consegui falar com ele quando realmente decidi que ia mudar um pouco para permitir a aproximação dele. E o que ele faz? Fala comigo de uma forma simpática, mas quando eu lhe ofereço algo nem põe a hipótese de poder ter sido eu.

Sou sempre eu que ando atrás. Sempre eu que tento arranchar motivo de briga apenas para que ele olhe para mim e tente perceber que não sou assim. Sinceramente estou farto de tudo isto. Queria que ele viesse falar comigo, perguntar como foram as férias, ou outra coisa qualquer. É cansativo tentar dar o primeiro passo e não se obter nada em troca.

Nas poucas oportunidades que o vi sozinho só me apetecia dar-lhe um estalo ou fazer figuras à frente de todos. Mas os Malfoy não são de chamar a atenção para eles mesmos. Para isso já basta a nossa presença. A partir de agora não irei fazer mais nada. Mas se me insultarem serei o mesmo de sempre. Ele merece por me estar a ignorar. Agora serei eu a ignorar. Se os amiguinhos dele voltarem a fazer das suas eu não me irei conter. Nem que para isso ele fique outra vez com uma impressão errada sobre mim. Desta vez não irei atrás dele. Será ele que me irá procurar.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Especial

**Aqui está mais um novo capítulo especial de Natal.**

**Ah este contém lemon, por isso já estão avisados.**

**É sobre o Oliver e o Marcus, e toda a família dos dois me pertence pois saiu desta minha cabecinha.**

**Enjoy...**

**Capitulo 11**

Oliver POV

Mais uma vez é Natal. Época de alegria e amor adorada por todos, menos por mim. É certo que já fui um adepto fervoroso do Natal mas nestes nos últimos anos não me tem corrido lá muito bem.

Tudo começou com a saída do meu pai de casa. Quer dizer, não é bem uma saída definitiva mas uma ausência. Teve que ir trabalhar para o estrangeiro e deixou-me ao encargo dos meus avós. E isto em plena época natalícia. Nem pôde sequer esperar um dia para comemorar a época comigo. Teve de ir à pressa na véspera de Natal. Maldito do patrão que o mandou para o Japão. Desde esse dia não ficou em casa mais de um mês seguido.

Depois disso foi a doença da minha mãe que piorou, no Natal seguinte. Infelizmente morreu nesse Natal. Já há anos que andava doente. Devido a uma das suas muitas experiências com feitiços novos ficou maluca. Quando parecia que a doença regredia um pouco, voltava um tempo mais tarde com o dobro da força. E foi assim que morreu, no meio de um dos seus ataques diários. Por causa da doença da minha mãe o meu pai foi-se embora, para conseguir mais dinheiro para os tratamentos dela. Mas de nada valeu o esforço do meu pai para isso. Nem os melhores tratamentos conseguiram tratá-la.

Por fim, no ano seguinte soube que o meu primo em segundo grau ia casar-se. Para cúmulo foi precisamente no Natal. Para além de perder de vez a esperança de ter alguma coisa com ele, visto que há anos que gostava dele, ainda se foi casar com uma prima horrorosa do Marcus Flint. Ela deve ter o destino bem traçado com tantas pragas que lhe roguei quando soube e no dia do casamento. Como cereja no topo do bolo eu fui o padrinho escolhido pelo meu primo e o Marcus era o padrinho por parte da noiva. Resumindo: tive de o aturar a cerimónia toda e depois a comemoração. Nada melhor do que ver o alvo da nossa paixão se casar e passar esse mesmo dia ao lado do nosso inimigo.

Por tudo isto que se passou, a minha esperança de ter um bom Natal esmoreceu a cada ano que passou. Agora só espero que esta época passe. Não vou passar sozinho pelas festividades. O meu pai veio sempre a casa por esta altura e, além disso tenho os meus avós. Por isso vai ser um Natal sossegado e em família. Só queria que desta vez nada corresse mal.

Estamos todos reunidos à mesa para começar a ceia. Como todos os anos a ementa é peru recheado no forno. Esteve toda a tarde a assar e deve estar bem tenro. O meu pai está a cabeceira da mesa, pronto para trinchar o peru. Mas parece que nunca mais quer comer.

- Oh pai parte lá o peru. Estamos à espera.

- Calma Oliver. Já parto. - disse o meu pai calmamente. - Mas antes disso tenho algo a anunciar.

Não me digam que ele conheceu alguém no Japão e agora quer ir viver definitivamente para lá e arrastar-me consigo. Eu não irei. Estou muito bem em Inglaterra. Não tenho que o acompanhar. Eu já posso escolher ficar com os meus avós em vez de ir com ele.

- Bem o meu patrão ficou muito satisfeito com o trabalho que eu fiz na filial no Japão e decidiu promover-me. - eu e os meus avós aplaudimos a boa notícia. Já estava na hora de ser promovido. - Ainda há mais. A partir de agora estão a falar com o novo gerente da filial de Londres.

- Eu não acredito. - grito de alegria e saio da mesa e atiro-me para cima do meu pai. Como ele não estava à espera caímos os dois no chão.

- Vais voltar? - o meu pai disse que sim com a cabeça.

- De vez? - mais uma vez disse-me que sim.

- Esta é a melhor prenda de Natal que recebi em anos. Estou tão encantado que nem acredito. Nunca pensei que algum dia fosse agradecer ao teu patrão pai.

- Bem agora vais-te fartar de me ter por perto. - disse o meu pai em tom de brincadeira. - Mas não vamos jantar só nós os 4 hoje.

O quê? Quem vem aí? Ouço a campainha ao longe a tocar e vejo que mais três pratos aparecem na mesa. Mas quem será que vem? Fico em espectativa a olhar para a porta da sala de jantar à espera que se abra. Não vale a pena perguntar ao meu pai. Ele está com cara de quem diz que eu vou gostar mas que não vai falar. A porta abre-se e vejo o meu primo entrar. Eu nem acredito que o Luke veio cá jantar. Pensei que fosse passar com a Britney, a mulher dele.

- Luke... Que bom que vieste. - quase que grito de emoção ao mesmo tempo que vou ter com ele e lhe dou um abraço apertado. Eu ainda sinto qualquer coisa um pouco indefinida por ele, mas sei que ele só me vê como o primo mais novo. Ele é 3 anos mais velho que eu e eu sou o único primo mais novo dele.

- Isso tudo são saudades minhas? Para uma próxima tens de ir de férias para minha casa.

Não gosto lá muito dessa ideia mas também não digo nada. A Britney entra na sala e eu só tenho vontade de expulsá-la daqui. Mas como o Luke ainda está abraçado a mim não lhe ligo. Ela vai cumprimentar todos na sala enquanto eu troco meia dúzia de palavras com o meu primo.

- Peço desculpa pela intromissão. - diz o Marcus que entra de repente na sala. Eu fico espantado a olhar para ele. Não contava ter de estar com ele nas férias. Ele não pareceu muito contente por me ver, ou assim me pareceu. - Obrigado por me deixar vir partilhar a ceia de Natal com a sua família Sr. Wood.

Eu não acredito? O meu pai sabia e não me disse nada. Claro que se tivesse falado alguma coisa eu teria negado a presença dele aqui em casa. Já me basta ter de aturar a prima dele. Eu vou ter uma bela conversa com o meu pai.

- Não há problema nenhum. - disse o meu pai. - Aqui em casa temos lugar na mesa para mais um. E espero que esta noite fiques confortável no quarto de hóspedes. Realmente foi uma má altura para a viagem de negócios do teu pai. Mas ao menos assim tens companhia até ao fim das férias.

- Ele vai ficar aqui até às aulas começarem? - pergunto demasiado exaltado e afasto-me do meu primo e vou em direção ao meu pai. O Marcus olha para mim e começa a rir-se da situação. Isso goza comigo e vais ver o que te acontece mais tarde. Vais-te arrepender desse riso de gozo.

- Pai por favor diz-me que não é verdade. Tu não queres que o teu filho tenha um ataque esta noite pois não? - sussurro perto do ouvido dele e faço beicinho. Sei que é infantil, mas não resisti.

- Oliver, ele não tinha ninguém em casa. Ele ia passar estes dias em casa da prima, mas como eles vinham para cá, perguntaram-me se ele podia vir. Aliás foi o Luke que sugeriu que ele ficasse aqui até ao fim das férias. Assim tem companhia da idade dele.

Tenho de me lembrar disto e de esganar o meu primo no final do jantar. Mas será que o Marcus não tem mais familiares ou amigos onde possa ficar? Porque tem de ser aqui?

- Mas pai, tu sabes que eu não o suporto.

- Hum, pareceu-me que te destes muito bem com ele no casamento do ano passado. Dá-lhe uma oportunidade Oliver. Se o conheceres melhor quem sabe o que o futuro pode reservar. - diz isto com uma cara carregada de esperança e lança-me um olhar muito entendedor.

Será que o meu pai sabe do envolvimento que tive com o Marcus? Pela cara dele diria que sim. Ora só me faltava esta. O meu pai armar-se em cupido. O que preciso de dizer ou fazer para que percebam que eu não quero ver o Marcus à minha frente?

Decido acabar eu com a conversa e vou em silêncio para o meu lugar. Claro que o Marcus tinha de se sentar ao meu lado de modo a ficarmos com um pouco de privacidade em relação aos outros. Quando o meu pai mete na cabeça que quer me juntar com alguém faz tudo o que der para fazer. E a sugestão do meu primo caiu como uma prenda do céu.

O jantar correu bem, dentro dos possíveis. O Marcus esteve o tempo todo a provocar-me ao me tocar em todo o meu corpo que estava escondido debaixo da mesa. Só me apetecia esmurrá-lo. No fim levantei-me sem fazer grande aparato e decido raptar o meu primo. Preciso de saber o que ele quer com tudo isto.

-Ei priminho! Não devias ter arrastado outra pessoa para esta sala sem ser eu? - pergunta-me com um sorriso perverso gravado na cara.

- Era precisamente sobre isso que queria falar contigo. Que é que te deu para sugerires que o Marcus ficasse cá em casa?

- Calma Oliver. Pensei que fosses gostar?

- Mas porque é que haveria de gostar? Eu não o posso ver à minha frente.

- Não foi o que me pareceu no meu casamento. Só faltou tu saltares para cima dele e começarem a despedir-se em frente de todos. Digo-te uma coisa, estavam os dois quase a arder de tanta paixão.

- Eu não tenho qualquer tipo de paixão por ele. EU ODEIO-O!

- Sabes que o ódio e o amor são dois sentimentos que estão separados por uma ténue cortina de seda. Mas diz-me antes o que se passou. Pensei que esta fase estava ultrapassada. Pelo que me dizias nas cartas parecia que estava tudo a correr sobre rodas.

Pois o Luke é o meu melhor amigo desde que me lembro e conto-lhe tudo sobre a minha vida, principalmente a amorosa. E contei-lhe que estive algumas vezes com o Marcus. Ele bem me pediu pormenores porém eu recusei sempre.

- Estava a correr bem, mas ele tinha de estragar tudo.

- Mas o Marcus ainda hoje comentou comigo que estava tudo bem. Aliás, mais que bem.

- Como é que pode estar tudo bem? Ele anda a aproveitar-se de mim. E isso não admito. Eu não estou aqui para ele me foder quando lhe apetecer e depois descartar-me. Eu sou mais do que um corpo para dar prazer.

- Eh lá. O que ele andou a fazer? O que ele te fez? Se não me dizes eu vou lá neste momento e arranco-lhe à força a verdade. - disse ele muito preocupado.

- Ele nem deve ter a noção do que fez. Um dia apanhei-o a meio de uma conversa que ele estava a ter com um amigo dele. E basicamente disse que estava com alguém que era muito bom de cama. Por meias palavras disse que eu só servia para isso. E o amigo disse que ainda bem que ele arranjou alguém assim. Que ele estava a precisar. Diz-me lá se isso não é o suficiente para estragar tudo.

- Tens a certeza disso Oliver? Eu sei que parece estranho estar a tomar o partido de outra pessoa, mas eu não tenho essa opinião dele. Pareceu-me demasiado envolvido contigo para pensar só nisso. Não reparaste que quando ele chegou estava para matar alguém com a quantidade de ciúmes que carregava?

- Ciúmes de quê? Ele não tem, razão para ter. – digo e começo a olhar para o chão. Não acredito que ele tenha ciúmes. De quem? Do Luke? É apenas meu primo, não pode haver nada connosco.

- Muito sinceramente, achas mesmo isso Oliver? Ele tem sim, e não é pouco. Ele não gostou sem dúvida de te ver agarrado a mim. Isso é certo. Tu tiveste uma reação muito espalhafatosa quando eu cheguei e não o recebeste com o mesmo entusiasmo. Ainda achas que não tem razão nenhuma?

- Acho. Tu és o meu primo, da minha família. Ponho sempre a minha família à frente dos outros.

- Neste caso, puseste o teu antigo amor à frente do novo. Elevaste um pedestal para mim enquanto deixaste-o ser ignorado. Pensa no assunto Oliver. E fala com ele. De certeza que não é tudo como tu pensas.

- Não sei se quero conhecer saber a verdade… Não quero. Se for realmente verdade vou ficar em frangalhos. Eu não quero sofrer mais.

Estou quase a chorar e sinto isso. Não quero chorar, não quero chorar por ele. Ele nem é assim tão importante. Mas… quem é que eu penso enganar com isto? Ele passou do nada a tudo em pouco tempo e ainda não me consegui adaptar à nova realidade. Está tudo a ser demasiado rápido para assimilar. Não contava precisar dele. Mas preciso. E quando a realidade apareceu o melhor que fiz foi ignorar. Achei que assim me conseguia esconder dele. Contudo isto raramente corre como quero. Contava esquecer o Luke, isso aconteceu. Desejava manter-me a salvo do Marcus. Não aconteceu.

- Hei Oliver. Não fiques assim. – fez um carinho na minha cara e elevou-me o rosto de modo a eu ter de o fitar. – Vais ver que tudo se resolve. Vais ter alguns contratempos, principalmente com os amigos dele, mas no fim tudo se resolve. Tanto o teu pai como o pai dele estão interessados nesta união. Porém, apesar de ser vantajoso para ambas as partes, tens de perceber que aqui ninguém te quer forçar a nada. O teu pai só te quer feliz e não assim triste. Pensa nisso com calma. Eu estou aqui para te apoiar sempre. E se a tua decisão for dar cabo do Marcus, eu sou o primeiro a ir prestar contas com ele. Ninguém te faz infeliz. Eu e o teu pai, certamente também os teus amigos, queremos que sejas feliz.

Dito isto saiu da sala onde estávamos, não antes de me pôr a mão na cabeça e despentear um pouco os meus cabelos. Sinceramente adoro este jeito do meu primo. Em pouco tempo pôs a minha cabeça em água e deitou por terra tudo o que tinha pensado até agora. É verdade que as atitudes do Marcus não levam a que só esteja interessado no meu corpo. Todavia isso não sai da minha cabeça. Preciso que ele me diga isso, que demonstre o que realmente sente por mim. Gostaria que o fizesse o quanto antes, para eu ter tempo de me adaptar à nova realidade. Para ter tempo de continuar com este sentimento ou arranca-lo antes que faça mais estragos.

Volto à sala de jantar, mas encontra-se quase vazia. Eu vejo o Marcus em pé em frente à lareira a observar as labaredas e tenho uma vontade enorme de ir na direção oposta. Todavia, a conversa do Luke ainda está demasiado presente nos meus ouvidos para eu ignorar. Opto então por me sentar num cadeirão que está perto da lareira. Ele nota a minha presença, porém nada faz para encurtar a distância entre nós e permanece de pé de costas para mim. Honestamente agradeço o facto de não o fazer. Certamente iria desfazer-me em lágrimas, as mesmas que estavam prestes a ser derramadas aquando da conversa com o Luke.

- Pensei que fosses ficar contente por me ver aqui. Se soubesse que não me querias ver teria cumprido essa tua vontade.

Como sabia muito bem que não eu não seria o primeiro a falar, decidiu quebrar o silêncio antes que ficasse estranho de mais. Porém, se calhar também saberia que não queria olhar para a sua cara, continuou de costas para mim de modo a pôr-me mais à vontade. É engraçado que agora, tão perto do fim, ele age assim. Quando eu queria que ele fosse mais compreensivo ele não foi. Quando eu precisava de estar com ele, só a fazer-lhe companhia, recebia sempre a recusa como a resposta habitual.

- Deixa de ser assim agora. Nunca o foste antes. Escusas de tentar ser simpático agora.

O Marcus solta um largo suspiro e passa a mão pela cabeça. Como eu adorava saber o que ele pensa neste determinado momento.

- Porque é que ages como se fosse o fim?

- E não é? - digo eu a sussurrar e a olhar para baixo.

- Acho que tu é que queres pôr fim a isto. Por mim ainda não terminou Oliver.

- Realmente o que não começa não pode acabar. - digo mais uma vez a sussurrar.

- Oliver… - ele vira-se para mim e vem ter comigo. Só desejava ter força para me levantar e me afastar dele. Quando chega à minha beira ajoelha-se à minha frente e levanta-me a cabeça. - Olha para mim, por favor.

- Que é que queres Marcus?

- Quero esclarecer esta confusão toda. Estás a fazer uma tempestade num copo de água. Estás a minar o caminho entre nós.

- Pensei que eu só era uma aventura para ti. Porque é que não tornamos esta aventura mais perigosa? Eu sei que gostas de desafios. E este certamente deve ser muito interessante para ti, não achas?

- Não, pois pelo andar da carruagem em vez de chegar ao fim vou ser varrido do tabuleiro sem ter a oportunidade de jogar verdadeiramente. Estou a ser expulso do jogo por alterações de última hora que foram adicionadas sem o conhecimento do criador do jogo.

- Isto para ti não passa de um jogo, não é? O que ganhas com isto? O facto de poderes usar e abusar de mim sem qualquer contrapartida? Eu não sou um objeto que possas usar enquanto tu quiseres e depois deitares fora porque não queres mais.

- Não Oliver. Tu és uma pessoa que eu gostaria de ter, neste momento, ao meu lado.

Eu estou sem reação. Não acredito que ouvi isto. Eu desejo agarrar com toda a minha força esta reminiscência de esperança, mas não pretendo voar mais alto que o céu.

- Oliver. Tudo o que se está a passar neste momento na tua cabeça não passa de um mal-entendido. Isto é o que dá quando ouves sem querer uma conversa e não a apanhas desde o início. Ouve-me e depois pensa o que quiseres no fim. Não gosto quando fazem interpretações erradas do que eu disse porque não me escutaram desde o princípio.

O Marcus terminou e ficou à espera que eu dissesse algo. Optei por ouvi-lo, não perdia nada com isso. Eu só queria saber o que o levou a dizer o que disse. Indico-lhe que pode continuar e ele decide sentar-se no chão em frente ao meu cadeirão. Começa por respirar fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Eu andava nos últimos tempos um pouco disperso. Nem todas as pessoas ao meu redor notaram, contudo o meu melhor amigo reparou que eu estava diferente. Um dia apanhou-me a jeito e começa a interrogar-me. Queria saber porque andava assim. Estava preocupado comigo, por isso decidiu que era melhor uma abordagem direta. Começou por fazer perguntas muito vagas, mas criou um questionário que abordava principalmente a minha vida amorosa. Aí descobriu que eu tinha alguém em quem me apoiar. Foi aí que eu disse que achava que me estava a apaixonar por alguém.

Neste preciso momento decide pausar o seu discurso e deixar-me à espera. Eu olho para ele e vejo-o fixar o seu olhar no meu. Aí percebo que tudo o que disse até agora é verdade. Eu não consigo mais desviar a minha atenção para outro lugar. Estou apenas concentrado nele. O Marcus pega-me na minha mão e começa a acaricia-la. Quando dou por ela já estávamos com as nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Ele disse que desconfiava que isso pudesse ter acontecido. Ao que parece eu suspirava de vez em quando e, segundo o que ele me disse, calhava sempre depois de estar contigo. Ele não sabe quem é a pessoa com quem estou. Não lhe quis dizer. Não lhe dizia respeito. Acho que primeiro devia ser uma coisa só nossa antes de podermos partilhar com os outros. Foi depois de falar sobre o que eu sentia por ti que ele me perguntou se já tínhamos estado juntos. Eu respondi que sim. A partir daí já ouviste o que dissemos um ao outro. O facto de ele dizer que era bom eu ter arranjado alguém assim referia-se ao facto de me ter apaixonado por ti e pelo facto de nos darmos bem em vários sentidos, sendo que o único que tu pensaste foi a nossa relação na cama. E pronto isto é o que te tenho a dizer. Não te incomodo mais, se for isso que tu realmente desejas.

Se antes eu mal me mexia, agora parecia que nem conseguia respirar. Foi preciso um grande esforço para a informação entrar na minha cabeça. Entendi que tudo o que eu tinha formulado até agora estava errado. Contudo ainda não consegui ser iluminado pela chama da esperança, que antes dava um brilho ténue ao contrário de agora que parecia que um novo sol tinha surgido na sala. Eu não disse nada, não me conseguia mexer. Tentei de tudo porém o meu corpo não me respondia.

O Marcus ficou algum tempo à espera de alguma resposta da minha parte. Tento assimilar tudo o que me disse e apercebo-me que fui um grande idiota. Analisei tudo de forma errada. O Luke tinha razão, não devia ter pensado nada sem primeiro ter esclarecido todos os pontos. Agora quero mexer-me, quero fazer alguma coisa, mas o meu corpo não responde aos meus comandos.

Ele entende a minha falta de reação como uma resposta ao pedido mudo dele e decide afastar-se de mim. Larga-me as mãos e levanta-se. Olha para mim uma última vez e vira-se para ir embora. Neste momento o meu corpo entra em choque. Se eu não fizer nada irei arrepender-me largamente disso, por isso num impulso saio do cadeirão e vou ter com ele. Como vou tão rápido acabo por me chocar com ele e, para não cair, agarro-me como se o Marcus fosse a minha boia salva-vidas.

- Não vás… por favor. Fica. Eu quero que fiques.

Aperto-o mais um pouco para completar com esse ato tudo o que eu queria demonstrar para além das palavras.

- Mas eu não vou muito longe Oliver. Vou só até ao meu quarto. - diz ele a rir-se. - Eu não ia muito longe. Ia só dar-te um pouco mais de tempo. Não penses que eu desistiria de ti assim tão facilmente.

- Eh… Eu pensei que sim. - largo-o e fico de frente a ele. O Marcus parece tão sereno agora. Quase não parece ele. - Eu não queria que as coisas terminassem assim.

- Então sempre queres acabar? - diz ele com um tom de voz triste.

Em resposta eu lanço-me ao seu pescoço e aperto sem o magoar. Ele reage da forma que eu queria e rodeia a minha cintura com os seus braços. Permanecemos assim um pouco até que me separo dele o suficiente para ver a cara dele. Movendo-nos como um só encurtamos a distância que nos separava e unimo-nos num singelo beijo. Foi um beijo só de reconhecimento. Um beijo que apagou todos os resquícios de perda que tínhamos.

- Não, não quero acabar. Quero continuar o que temos agora. Quero ficar aqui contigo.

- Bem, não podemos ficar aqui para sempre. Que me dizes de irmos ter com os outros e despedirmo-nos do teu primo?

- Eu achava que não ias com a cara dele Marcus.

- E não vou, mas sei que ele não irá embora sem te ver primeiro e tu darias cabo de mim se eu te impedisse de ires.

Ele colocou o braço dele por cima dos meus ombros e acompanhou-me em todo o percurso até ao salão de jogos. Estavam lá todos enfiados a ver uma partida de xadrez entre o meu pai e o Luke. Claro que o meu pai ganhou, mas foi por muito pouco. Depois de acabar o jogo o Luke foi-se embora com a mulher dele. Quando me abraçou ao pé da porta pude constatar que ele estava aliviado por eu ter resolvido as coisas com o Marcus. O que ele queria ao certo era ver-me feliz.

Quando todas as pessoas foram embora, fiquei sozinho com o Marcus. Eu estava cansado, mas não queria ir dormir. Gostaria que este dia não tivesse fim. Não queria ficar separado dele e acabei por lhe mostrar a casa. Quando o deixei no seu quarto, nem quis acreditar que o tinha feito. Gostaria de o ter trazido para o meu. No fundo gostaria de lhe dar o presente que queria oferecer para pôr um ponto final na nossa história.

Estava já eu a ser embalado pelas ondas do sono quando alguém bate à porta do meu quarto. Quase a sussurrar digo para entrar, não acreditando que me estão a acordar quando mal acabei de me deitar. A porta abre-se e vejo um vulto entrar. Como estou quase de pálpebras cerradas não consigo distinguir quem seja, mas tenho um forte palpite. As minhas suspeitas confirmaram-se quando sinto o cheiro do perfume do Marcus quando ele entra na cama e se deita ao meu lado, depois de acender a luz da mesa-de-cabeceira.

- Não conseguia dormir. – disse ele suavemente ao meu ouvido enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos.

- Pois eu estava quase a adormecer, senão tivesses interrompido o início do meu sono.

- Desculpa, mas eu queria dar-te o presente que comprei para ti antes do sol nascer.

Ele colocou na minha mão um embrulho verde decorado com um enorme laço. Como não podia deixar de ser fiquei super curioso com o que estava lá dentro. Num instante acabei com a barreira física que separava os meus olhos do que pudesse estar dentro do embrulho. No seu interior, bem acomodado por veludo verde, estavam dois belos relógios de bolso, um de ouro e outro de prata, os dois com uma quaffle inscrita na superfície do relógio. Os dois eram perfeitos. O Marcus pegou no relógio de ouro e deu-mo para a mão. Por dentro era ainda mais bonito. No lugar dos números existiam rubis e os ponteiros eram ondulados e de ouro. Por trás da tampa tinha um desenho com as letras dos nossos nomes entrelaçadas. E também mal abri uma bela música começou a tocar.

- Oh, é tão lindo. É perfeito. – disse eu quase de lágrimas nos olhos.

- É ainda mais perfeito do que pensas. Isto ainda se abre mais um pouco. Mas para isso precisa de uma palavra passe. A qual não é muito difícil de adivinhar.

Eu sorri para ele e murmurei o nome dele na direção do relógio. Havia ainda outra abertura no relógio por baixo dos ponteiros. Dentro podia-se ver todo o mecanismo de roldanas do relógio. Não percebi bem porque isto tinha um modo de abertura diferente. O Marcus pegou no relógio de prata, por dentro tinha esmeraldas onde no meu tinha rubis. Ele também murmurou o meu nome e eu vi que também no dele se via todo o mecanismo do relógio. Então ele disse uma frase para o relógio. A configuração deste mudou e eu vi que as esmeraldas, juntamente com outras peças, escreviam qualquer coisa por cima das roldanas a voar. Ao mesmo tempo senti o meu relógio mudar. Tremeu e aqueceu um pouco. No lugar do mecanismo podia-se ver uma frase escrita. "Eu adoro-te."

- Oh eu também te adoro Marcus. – disse eu abraçando-o. Mais um pouco e eu pareço uma rapariguinha apaixonada, mas quero lá saber.

- Esta é uma maneira de comunicarmos um com o outro sem dar nas vistas. Isto é se ainda quiseres falar comigo. Tudo não passou de um desentendimento da tua parte. Espero que tenhas percebido agora.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Eu deveria era ter ouvido a conversa desde o início para não ter tirado conclusões demasiado precipitadas, ou não devia ter cedido à curiosidade.

- Realmente, costuma-se dizer que a curiosidade matou o gato. Neste caso ia estragando tudo.

- Mas o que é o tudo que temos Marcus? Não é amizade, não chega a ser amor. No fundo é algo que está no meio disso e que nos arrastou para esta situação. É um pouco…

- Difícil de definir? – disse ele completando a minha frase. – Sim é difícil, mas se a vida fosse fácil não teria piada. Então, gostaste do meu presente?

- Sim gostei. Porém não tinha comprado nada para te dar. Pensei que…

- Não me fosses ver? – mais uma vez completou a minha frase. Isto está a tornar-se esquisito. – Não faz mal. Não importa o que gastes com a prenda, desde que ponhas uma parte de ti na prenda, já vale tanto como uma muito cara.

- Tu nem me deixas falar Marcus. Terminas sempre as minhas frases e não estou a gostar disto. O que tenho para te dar não é algo que eu poderia comprar, mas é algo que tu gostarias. Disso tenho a certeza. Antes ia dar-te para pôr um fim a tudo. Hoje quero dar-te a mesma coisa mas para mostrar que percebi o quanto me enganei e o quanto quero estar ao teu lado.

- Mas que é que poderá ser tal coisa que eu quero muito?

- Não consegues adivinhar?

- Não e sinceramente estás a matar-me de curiosidade Oliver.

Bem, como ele não ia lá chegar tão cedo decidi agir em vez de esperar por um milagre. Aproximei-me dele e beijei-o. Depois do choque inicial pelo meu atrevimento ele começou a corresponder ao beijo de uma forma inesperada. Primeiro começou de forma demasiado calma para o que estávamos acostumados. De repente as coisas começaram a aquecer. Os beijos tornaram-se mais ávidos. Ele começou a não conseguir-se segurar e apertou-me como se eu fosse escapar-lhe das mãos.

Assim que foi necessário respirar separamos os nossos lábios o Marcus atreveu-se a tirar-me a camisa do pijama. Como eu não impus nenhum entrave ele continuou a sua tarefa ao mesmo tempo que dava beijos por todo o meu pescoço. Eu, por outro lado, tentava tirar-lhe a roupa, sem muito sucesso. Ele não parava quieto e não facilitava. Por fim decidiu parar o ataque contra o meu pescoço e tirou ele mesmo a parte de cima. Eu só podia salivar em resposta à maravilhosa visão que tive.

Mais uma vez a iniciativa veio da parte dele e empurrou-me contra a cabeceira da cama. Geralmente, eu não deixava que ele me encurralasse, que ele toma-se o controlo. Todavia hoje ele podia fazer o que quisesse. Esse era o meu presente para ele. Deixá-lo por uma vez assumir as rédeas de toda a situação. Lentamente foi apercebendo que eu não o iria impedir e não conseguiu segurar um sorriso quando finalmente tudo ficou claro.

- Hoje vou finalmente fazer as coisas à minha maneira? – eu indiquei-lhe que sim e o sorriso dele aumentou de tamanho contagiando-me. – Quer dizer que hoje vais deixar a tua teimosia de lado e ficares ao meu dispor? Nem sabes o quanto eu não esperei por este dia. Só por causa disso vai ser tudo tortuosamente lento.

O Marcus não perdeu muito tempo com a promessa e deitou-me carinhosamente na cama. Começou por me beijar ao de leve na cabeça e foi descendo à medida que me acariciava com as mãos. Quando chegou à minha cintura eu fiz de tudo para não gemer, mas foi impossível controlar. E, quando eu queria que ele descesse ainda mais, ele saltou diretamente para os meus pés fazendo com que eu resmungasse um pouco. Lentamente foi subindo as mãos pelas minhas pernas até chegar à beira das calças e puxa-las devagar na sua direção. Ficou um pouco desiludido ao reparar que eu usava boxers por baixo das mesmas, porém eu acho que isso serviu apenas para prolongar mais um pouco a minha tortura.

No momento em que me vi sem calças ele iniciou um percurso ascendente de beijos e carícias desde os meus pés. Estava tão bom que não pude evitar expressar o que sentia. No momento em que atingiu as minhas coxas eu não pude evitar gemer por antecipação. À medida que ia se aproximando perigosamente do início dos boxers ia lançando-me uns olhares cheios de luxúria. Principiou a descida dos bóxeres com os dentes e ia animando-me ainda mais. Mal podia ver a hora em que estivéssemos os dois como viemos ao mundo.

Quando já nada me tapava ele subitamente parou de me tocar. Senti o abandono do toque dele no meu corpo, mas não ia implorar. Em vez de me tocar, voltou a vestir a camisa e saiu do quarto. Não acredito que me deixou sozinho, sem roupa e sem a menor ideia do porquê de se ir embora. Voltou no momento em que eu ia-me levantar e ir procurá-lo.

- Desculpa, mas precisava da minha varinha e não a tinha trazido há pouco.

- Eu podia usar a minha varinha Marcus. Escusavas de ir perder tempo.

- Não foi perder tempo. Eu disse que te ia torturar e que ia ser tudo demasiado lento.

Com um toque da varinha uma musica começou a tocar no meu quarto vinda sabe se lá de onde. Porque o fez, não sei. A única coisa que reparei é que era a mesma música que tocava nos nossos relógios. Sinto também os meus pés e as minhas mãos serem subitamente amarrados. E o Marcus a rir-se das minhas tentativas desesperadas para me soltar.

- Solta-me Marcus. Assim não posso fazer nada.

- Não precisas de fazer nada. Tenho-te exatamente onde quero, e não vou desperdiçar nem um segundo.

Ele salta para cima da cama e fica em pé a admirar a bela vista em baixo. Não é todos os dias que me tem completamente despido aos seus pés. Ele começa a dançar suavemente ao ritmo da música e a tocar-me muito rapidamente com os seus pés descalços por todo o meu corpo. Só quando ele retira muito lentamente a sua camisa do pijama é que me apercebo que ele vai realizar um striptease para mim. Eu estava nitidamente animado, porém completamente frustrado porque não poder saciar o meu próprio corpo que irradiava desejo.

As carícias continuaram pelo meu corpo todo, sem nunca me tocar onde eu realmente necessitava de ser tocado. Quando o vi finalmente a tirar as calças, depois de muita dança sensual, custou-me acreditar que ainda havia um intruso que afastava os meus olhos de todos os pedaços do corpo dele. Precisamente o que eu mais queria ver e tocar neste momento, que crescia a olhos vistos, estava tapado pelos bóxeres.

- O que queres Oliver? Estás demasiado irrequieto. - diz ele numa voz rouca. Decidiu parar precisamente nesse momento com tudo o que estava a fazer e provocou-me ainda mais porque não tirava a porcaria do único trapo que ainda o cobria.

- O que eu sei é que não te posso deixar tomar o controlo. Tenho de me lembrar para não o voltar a fazer.

- Ora, não estás a gostar? É que pelo que vejo estás a adorar.

Com outro gesto da varinha as fitas que prendem as minhas pernas encolhem fazendo com que eu abra as pernas. Com o pé ele volta a provocar-me e toca-me na parte interna de ambas as minhas coxas. Como seria de esperar isso sabe-me tão bem que não consigo evitar de gemer. Mas não passa da lá da linha da minha virilha. Eu estou a desesperar. Quero mais contacto com ele e o Marcus nega-mo. Se isto continua assim sou capaz de me derramar sobre mim sem que o meu pénis tenha tido qualquer tipo de carícia.

- Se não fizeres nada nos próximos segundos, juro-te que nunca mais tocas num centímetro que seja do meu corpo. E tu sabes que eu falo a sério.

Ameacei-o na esperança que isso resolva alguma coisa. Estou prestes a trepar paredes, isso se por acaso não estivesse amarrado à cama.

Parece que deu efeito pois rapidamente tirou aquele incómodo trapo e finalmente mostrando toda a sua plenitude. Ele ajoelhou-se perto dos meus pés e pegou-me no pé e iniciou uma bela massagem, que era alternada entre beijos e lambidelas. Continuou a progredir pelo meu corpo alternando entre os meus dois membros inferiores. Eu lutava para me ver livre das fitas até que acabei por desistir. Não valeu a pena, só serviu com que ficasse ainda mais apertado. Espero que não deixe marca.

Subitamente, ele abocanhou o meu pénis quando eu menos esperava. Parecia que tinha decorrido séculos desde que ele entrou no meu quarto. Ele estava a cumprir fielmente o que eu lhe mandei. O meu raciocínio já tinha ido à vida e agora acabava de perder o controlo sobre as minhas emoções. Não foi de admirar que depressa o Marcus sentisse o meu sabor na boca dele. Completamente satisfeito do meu desejo mais imediato, o Marcus deu-me a provar o meu próprio sabor enquanto trocava-mos um tórrido beijo. Por um momento ele deixou-me controlar aquele beijo e soube-me tão bem que não queria que se desfizesse nunca.

- Valeu a pena a espera? Atreve-te a dizer que não gostaste.

- Eu adorei. Contudo não gostei da tortura. Mas desamarra-me. Também te quero tocar. Não podes ser só tu. - disse num sussurro e fazendo um biquinho com os lábios.

- Lá por ser Natal não quer dizer que possas ter tudo o que desejas. E nem sempre foste um menino muito bem comportado.

Todo ele emana sexualidade. Ele senta-se em cima da minha barriga e começa a mexer no próprio pénis. Como se pode resistir à tentação quando a mesma está bem à nossa frente? Para cúmulo, começou a mexer as ancas estimulando o meu próprio pénis. Ele ainda me leva à loucura hoje. A cereja em cima do bolo foi quando começou a estimular os meus mamilos, primeiro com os dedos, depois com a língua. Deitou-se em cima de mim e encurtou a distância entre nós tentando tocar-me o máximo possível.

Enquanto me marcava o pescoço e o peito evocou o tubo de lubrificante e começou a preparar-me para a sua próxima jogada. Eu queria que ele fizesse isso através de um feitiço tornando tudo mais rápido porém ele foi prazerosamente lento. Com muito cuidado foi introduzindo um dedo de cada vez até estarem lá dentro quatro dedos. Ficou imenso tempo só com os quatro lá até achar que já estava bem preparado. Para minha surpresa ainda fez o feitiço de lubrificação no final.

- Finalmente…

- Finalmente o quê Oliver?

- Está calado e passa à ação num instante…

- Oliver, Oliver, Oliver… Tens de ter um pouco mais de calma. Estás muito apressadinho hoje.

- Tu é que estás a demorar imenso tempo. Despacha-te e entra em mim de uma vez e depressa.

Ele riu-se de mim e eu tive a sensação de que ia fazer precisamente o oposto. Para me distrair ele beija-me e mais uma vez volta a marcar o meu pescoço. Eleva-me as pernas e eu quase que dou graças por estar tudo a culminar neste momento. Sem me dar tempo para pensar ou sequer preparar, ele entra completamente em mim de uma só vez. Obviamente que sinto um desconforto inicial por ser preenchido de uma forma um pouco brusca. Contudo as carícias que continua a fazer por todo o meu corpo e os beijos sôfregos que trocamos acabam por se sobrepor.

Dou-lhe indicação que se pode mexer e ele sai completamente e volta a estocar com força. Sempre que volta a entrar aumenta ainda mais o turbilhão de sensações que sinto. O Marcus, em vez de começar a acelerar como eu queria, inicia uma séria de estocadas lentas que me levam ao delírio. Assim que atinge a minha próstata todo o meu corpo exulta de prazer. O Marcus nota isso e passa a estocar com mais força e mais rápido no mesmo lugar. Como ainda estou amarrado sem poder fazer alguma coisa sem ser sucumbir às emoções ele principia os movimentos de via vem no meu pénis de acordo com a velocidade com que entrava e saía de mim.

O termo de todas estas ações está cada vez mais próximo, por isso a velocidade aumenta e a troca de beijos torna-se frenética. Tudo à nossa volta parece que deixou de existir e só restamos nós dois no mundo, unidos como se fossemos um só.

- Oliver… eu… adoro-te…

- Marcus… ahhh…

O clímax alcançou-nos ao mesmo tempo tão avassalador como das outras vezes, mas de certa forma parecia especial e não como os outros. Assim que as nossas respirações acalmaram vi-me livre das fitas que me impediram o tempo todo. Foi graças a elas que esta foi uma experiência muito especial, não apenas por não assumir o controlo, mas também pela conclusão da nossa conversa anterior.

Não estava perto de imaginar que teria finalmente uma reviravolta na minha vida. Sem margens para dúvidas este foi o melhor Natal até agora. Mal posso esperar para que o próximo chegue, visto que este acabou por passar. Como é óbvio não vamos ficar por apenas uma rodada. Contudo quem agora manda sou eu. Vou poder lhe mostrar o quanto eu adorei o seu presente. O Marcus que se prepare, pois agora é a vez dele de ser amarrado…

**N/A: ****E então gostaram? Sinceramente eu adoro estes dois e não podia deixar de fazer um capítulo natalício com eles.**


End file.
